


Pretty In Pages

by SpatklingAngels



Series: Pretty in Pages [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future LIGHT BDSM, Please Don't Hate Me, Roleplay Logs, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpatklingAngels/pseuds/SpatklingAngels
Summary: About a month after the incident with Tikka and the wand, Nick Jakoby is just starting to get back into the swing of regular life. He loves to read, and to write his own stories as well. He does like to garden but that's beside the point. He starts to get feelings for the pretty Elvish woman who is a librarian at the library close to his apartment. She isn't like the others, and when she lends him one of her personal books to read, he is determined to ask her out to coffee. However, she beats him to it when he returns her book to her. (Secondary Story, later on) Kandomere starts to get feelings for his beautiful human secretary, a law student and unpaid intern, after he realizes that he didn't know anything about her.





	1. Talking to Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a roleplay that my friend @theperlerbeadqueen and I started a few weeks ago, and it has spiraled completely out of control. We have roughly 90+ pages of this fic, and since some people seemed interested in reading it, I thought I would share it here as well as on tumblr, on my account @sullybot . Anywho, don't hate on the writers, we only did this for fun, and I thought it could be enjoyed by some more people. It will be MULTI chapter, since we have over 60k words. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chastity worked in the inner-city, public library in Los Angeles. It wasn't the best neighborhood and some of the folks who came in were a little off putting, but she loved it. She had decided a long time ago that she was going to do her best to make a difference where it really mattered. Today was normal, just like any day. Lots of humans and Orc were roaming about the library, bringing their books up for her to scan out for them. A day like any other. Not another elf in sight. There never were. Other than the FBI, They never really left their designated district.  
She was taller than most human women, but shorter than Orc. Her long black hair was tied back neatly in a binder. Only her roots showed small hints of being silver as they grew out. Her eyes were a stunning ice blue that seemed to glow. Her ears were the dead give away. Their pointed tips almost immediately revealed her as an elf to anyone who hadn't been paying close attention.  
She wore a modest outfit, Black Jeans and a tight gray T-shirt. She hummed softly to herself while she stood behind the counter, organizing her large cart of books that had been reserved and were waiting for pick up.

Nick adjusted his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror of his car. His face was still just a little bruised but other than that, he was healing well, and most were hidden beneath the coloring on his skin. Breathing out a slow breath, he walked into the library before he could talk himself out of it. People stopped him on the street now to congratulate him on his Hero Medal, and honestly it weirded him out a little. To the point he avoided anything that wasn't an LAPD function. But damn he wanted this book. Stepping into the library he exhaled through his nose and came up to the counter, clearing his throat just a little and calling out to the beautiful elf behind the counter. God he had never gotten to talk to her in person, only occasionally glance at her or talk to her on the phone when he reserved books. “Excuse me. I'm here to…. Pick up a reserved book.”

Chastity turned toward him from her cart and smiled. It was an honest, sincere smile. There was no look of worry or hesitation that crossed her face. She walked back to the computer and began typing things in. “Wonderful. Lots of good ones on my cart today. I love seeing what people get.” She explained cheerfully before giving him her full, undivided attention. “What is your name, sweetie? And the name of the book?” She inquired politely, waiting for his response. She noticed the bruise on his face, but didn't think it polite to comment. After all, she was probably the only one here with vision good enough to notice it, anyway.

Nick was always rather stunned by how honest her emotions were, how undivided her attention was. It was no different now as he was momentarily speechless and had to shake his mind lose in order to speak. “Oh. Yes, right. You need that don't you.” He swallowed and leaned on the counter, “Jakoby, with a K. And the book is… well.” He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, “Crossing 1200th Street, by Melanie Hansen.” He muttered. 

“Jakoby with a…” Chastity had been writing this down on a post it to take with her to the cart, but she hesitated now that she knew his name. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt nervous. “With a K.” She finished, clearing her throat and smiling up at him when he leaned forward to practically whisper the book to her. ‘Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.” She teased with a wink before going over to her cart. She grabbed the book on her first try and brought it to the counter. It was a new release, but this book already looked a little worn down. There also weren't any Barcodes on it to scan. “So…” She sighed. “I was actually informed yesterday that we won't be getting this book in any time soon. Not an official Library copy, anyway. Sold out way faster than expected nationwide. So This… This um… this is my copy. From home.” She said, holding it out to him. “You sounded so hopeful on the phone that I just. Well. It's so good. You need to read it.” She said with a nervous smile. “I would really appreciate it if you gave it back when you're done, but I don't really have any way to guarantee that. I am just going to trust you, okay?”  
It seemed like a little thing, but for an Elf to trust any Orc without previous experience was… unheard of. Elves always thought they were too good to be near Orc, let alone be friendly with them. “oh.” She added. “And.. Thank you for your service, officer.” She added the last part in Orcish. She took a few years in college and was almost fluent. Her accent was atrocious.

Nick couldn't help but smile at her gently when she seemed to recognize his name, and even showed discretion over his choice of literature. Christ was there anything she didn't do with grace? Swallowing dryly he took the book from her hands reverently, blinking in astonishment, “You're...lending me your personal copy?” He whispered dryly, emotion welling in his throat. He had never felt so trusted in his life, and she was merely lending him a book. “I'll bring it back!” He said enthusiastically, before toning himself down again, “I promise. I mean I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you again but I would never run off with your book--” He cut himself off and cursed under his breath at what he had said, but hoped he had spoken so quickly she wouldn't notice. He shifted his eyes from the book in his hands back up to her, his eyes crinkling at the edges at her horrible accent but his smile was genuine anyway. “You're welcome.” He murmured awkwardly. “And thank you.” he said in Elvish, his accent not all that bad even though his language skills weren't the best. “I'll… bring your book back.” He assured her, holding it to his chest like it was a precious gemstone he had to protect.

“I am.” Chastity assured him. “It's such a good book, really. I spend all day encouraging people to read it, only to tell them we don't have it in yet. I know you're in here a lot. I love seeing those who read frequently. It's good for the soul. I just… I figured a fellow Bibliophile could be trusted with my copy.” She struggled to explain herself. It was clear that she was nervous, but not because he was an Orc. She stared at him with wide eyes when his words got away from him for a few moments. She smiled shyly before looking down at her hands. She looked back up at him and struggled to conceal the blush on her pale, freckled cheeks. “I am absolutely certain you will bring it back. I look forward to seeing you again. You'll have to tell me what you think of the book.” She added before sighing softly. “I'd love to talk more.. but there's a line forming behind you. I should probably keep my mouth shut and just do my job.” She murmured sheepishly.  
He hadn't noticed at first, but her book smelled like her. There was a hint of some sort of Vanilla, some Lavender, a little bit of Rose… and something else. Something more natural. More intoxicating.  
“Oh, and be safe. Please? I'd hate to see you on the news because you got shot. It's dangerous out there.”


	2. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick brings Chastity's book back to her, and she asks him on a coffee date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is longer than the first one, I originally posted these on Tumblr and they were split up in a way that it wouldn't exceed Tumblr's content limit.

Nick held the book close, his nose assaulted by the sweet smell that reminded him of her. A mixture of flowers and her own natural scent that almost made him dizzy. He always loved walking by her, getting just a hint of that intoxicating smell, always thinking that she was probably too good for him to hold a conversation with her. “I… look forward to seeing you too. I'd love to talk about it. She's my favorite author.” He admitted and then blinked when she mentioned a line and he glanced behind him, a little laugh escaping him before be turned to face her, “I shouldn't keep you from your work anymore, but I… enjoyed talking to you. I promise to be safe.” He assured her and flashed her an awkward smile and then stepped out of the way to let the next person in line up to the counter, giving her a little wave before he turned and headed out the door.

Chastity smiled and only nodded her head. He really was very sweet. She thought that about most Orc men though. Sure, there were exceptions, but on a whole they really seemed to be trying. Elf men only annoyed her. Pretentious and elitist. She hated the elf district. She came to this part of LA because elves almost never would. It was peaceful here and she liked it. And now… There was Officer Jakoby. When he said he wanted to discuss the book, she wanted to ask him to join her for coffee, but the words wouldn't come out. Her voice was caught in her throat and before she knew it, he had left the library. She sighed with defeat as she began helping everyone else, quickly regaining her chipper demeanor. She hoped he wouldn't take long. Not because she wanted her book, but she wanted that chance again to ask him out to coffee. It would be nice to have a chat while neither of them were working.

Nick kicked himself repeatedly on his way out the door for not asking her out to coffee before he left but the damned words wouldn't come out. Plus there was a line, what was he supposed to do? Cursing under his breath he got into his truck and drove home. He had today off, and managed to finish the whole book before he went to bed. Unfortunately he worked the next four days, and didn't get a chance to come back to the library until Monday the next week. Standing awkwardly in the foyer of the library with her book clutched to his chest he looked around for her, but didn't see her. Shit. Maybe she didn't work today. Shifting awkwardly on his feet and taking a deep breath of her scent on the book he stepped up to the clerk and piped up, “Excuse me. Does… Does Chastity work today?” He asked nervously, tugging on the hem of his t-shirt.

Tabby, who was a young Orc girl smiled with a nod of her head. “She is in, Officer.” She said politely. She was only seventeen and thought it was wonderful an Orc was on the police force. She certainly recognized him out of uniform. “She's back in non fiction, organizing the shelves. Follow your nose. She's the only one in here who smells like elf. You'll start to be able to recognize her smell by the time you hit the comic books.” She explained with a bright, knowing smile. Chastity had mentioned a man she'd regret not asking out somewhere, but she didn't mention who or what he was. Tabby was less than surprised to discover that it was Nick.  
Chastity was standing with her cart, humming softly to herself while putting books back on the shelves. She wore a very long sweater that looked almost like a dress. It was soft and blue, hugging her curves. She wore black tights beneath it and black flats on her feet. There was also a wide black belt around her middle. She'd fixed her hair so that the silver no longer showed up at her roots.

 

Nick cleared his throat awkwardly, nodding his head as a pink tint hit his cheeks, “Thank you.” He murmured in orcish before he headed off towards the nonfiction section. Tabby was right, it didn't take long for his nose to pick up on her sweet, floral scent. He followed his nose to the aisle she was on and stopped at the end, admiring her perfect choice of clothing and glancing down at his own plain t-shirt and jeans. He inwardly tried to talk himself out of asking her to coffee but didn't let himself back down. Taking a few steps closer he spoke, “G-Good morning, Chastity.” He murmured in Elvish, coming to stand beside her, “I brought your book back.”

Chastity jumped slightly and almost dropped the book she was holding. Elves had very keen senses, it's true, but she was so used to being surrounded by Orc and men that she tuned them out most of the time. She heard him approach but didn't expect it to be him. Until now. She could smell him. She turned and smiled brightly, blushing again across her pale face. “Oh, Hello Mister Jakoby.” She said uncomfortably. She didn't know if she could call him Nick or not, and if she called him Officer, the fans of his accomplishments would swarm. She smiled at him and then at the book. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before quickly blurting out without thinking. She didn't want to make herself nervous again. “If you liked it, my shift ends in fifteen minutes and I was thinking that maybe you and I could go somewhere to discuss it?” She said hurriedly. It was clear that her English struggled in a couple of spots. She was so nervous that she almost lapsed into Elvish. Her heart was beating frantically as she looked at him. “A-and if you don't want to. That's fine. I won't be offended. I promise. I know most Orc wouldn't chose to spend time with an Elf....”

When she greeted him Nick smiled, his shoulders obviously tense as he waited for his chance to ask her. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. Swallowing dryly he simply stared at her for a moment, before finally regaining his composure. “I was actually going to ask you if you liked coffee… and wanted to get some with me.” He laughed nervously, “But you beat me to it.” He mused and tightened his arms on her book, “Most Orc wouldn't. But I would. A-anyway my car is outside. I'll go sit near the fiction section and wait for you.” He piped in before quickly hurrying away, a bright red burning at the tips of his ears.

Chastity smiled from ear to ear and nodded her head. “Yes. Perfect. That sounds perfect. I'll be there as soon as I finish my cart.” She assured him. She couldn't remember the last time she was so efficient at putting books back. She brought her cart behind the counter, punched out, grabbed her purse and let her hair down. She only ever tied it back for work so it stayed out of the way. She walked over to Nick. Her purse strap was over her shoulder, but she was clutching the strap with white knuckles regardless. “I'm ready whenever you are, Nick.” She said quietly. She was certain it was okay to use his first name, since they were about to spend time together. Only seemed right. “Where did you learn Elvish? It's a little rusty it seems, but I usually don't hear much Elvish at all in this part of the city.”

Nick fidgeted his thumbs and ran his hands over the book in his lap slowly. Those 15 minutes practically flew by as he patiently waited. Before he knew it she was standing before him again with her hair down and he couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face. “Oh good!” he chirped up and stood, walking out the front door and holding it open for her until she was outside. “I took Elvish for two years in high school. I thought it was a beautiful language. I still do, I just don't have much opportunity to speak it.” He answered her finally, 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Tabby!” Chastity waved while calling over her shoulder. Tabby smiled and waved back. “Have fun sweetie! He better bring you back for work in the morning!” This last comment caused a few eyes to look over at her and Nick. She blushed brightly and lowered her head until they got outside. She smiled at him apologetically. “I'm so so sorry about that. Tabby is a dear friend, but she has a skill for making me uncomfortable. It's probably just because my Elvish skin is so thin.” She laughed nervously before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Nick was also blushing profusely as the door shut behind them, shrugging his shoulders and trying to stand taller, “Don't worry. I have thick skin and she makes me uncomfortable too.” He teased her softly, “It's alright though. Ward likes to tease me like that too, I've kind of gotten used to it in most regards… just not when it comes to women.” He murmured before pausing my his truck, “We could take my truck to some place nice if you want, or just go down the street to this little place I know. Julio’s Cafe, they have the best coffee.” He offered, then realized he was still holding her book, “Oh, here. I almost forgot.” he chuckled, holding it out to her.

“That's definitely up to you, Nick.” Chastity said with a polite smile. “I can tell that you don't want to hurt me or anything. So, I'm willing to get in your truck with you, if that's what you're worried about.” She said before grabbing the book from him and sniffing the air. It smelled like him. She liked it. “Did you like it as much as you hoped to? I thought it was absolutely wonderful.” She said, trying her best to make small talk.

Nick swallowed dryly at her answer and stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting, “Well I wasn't worried about that until you reminded me of it.” He laughed gently but shook his head, surprised at her ability to trust him, “Mostly I just didn't want to take you to the dirty little diner for my favorite coffee if it wasn't the kind of place you like.” He said gently, “They have good food and great coffee, but it isn't frequented by the best of people all the time.” He admitted and nodded towards the sidewalk, “I wouldn't mind walking there, if you dont.” he offered, moving to walk on the outside of the sidewalk and holding his arm out to her, wondering if she would take it. “I loved it. More than I thought I would actually. Hansen’s books are always good, but she surpassed the bar on this one.” He murmured.

“Oh, don't worry about me.” Chastity said, following him down the sidewalk. She grabbed his arm eagerly and smiled. “I work in a public library in a pretty questionable location.” She reminded him before smiling brightly. “She hasn't written a love story between an Elf and a Human before. I thought it was refreshing. The sex scene was a little more graphic than I'm used to. I wonder what triggered her to add it so much now…” She murmured softly before shrugging her shoulders and smiling up at him. “It's so nice to have someone to talk to about this book. It's been so long. As you can imagine, I don't um… I don't have many friends? Not many people want to be seen with an Elf. Not in this part of the city, anyway.”

Nick smiled down at her and practically beamed when she took his arm, sucking in a quiet, deep breath of her sweet scent before focusing on the road ahead of them. “She never used to put that much detail in them did she?” he mused rhetorically, “It was kind of refreshing to see her branch out. Especially with an interracial couple.” He agreed before looking down at her, “I can hardly imagine you not having friends.” He said and tilted his head slightly, “It really is nice to have someone to talk yo. Ward is nice, but he doesn't read. Plus he's a guy and it's just… awkward. Can't talk to him about the books I like.” he chuckled awkwardly and changed the subject quickly, “Are we friends? I would like to think so.” he said softly, rounding a corner and coming to a stop at a street light. 

“No. She never did. In fact, she used to avoid it when she got her start. She would skip right around it. I was always mildly disappointed.” Chastity said before looking up at him with sad eyes. “Well… It's hard to be an elf here. I mean. I'm sure it's not as bad as being an Orc.” She said before stammering nervously. “I… I mean… people aren't scared of me… they just. It's like no one feels like they're good enough to talk to me? It's like they think I'm some ethereal being or something. I'm not. I'm just a Librarian. No one seems to care. It was nice that you weren't afraid to talk to me. That you're not uncomfortable being here with me. I mean. Everyone is staring at us. They probably think I'm a caseworker or something….” She murmured before closing her eyes tightly and groaning. “Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I feel like everything coming out of my mouth is so racist. I really don't mean it. There's just so much stigma. And social structure the way it is…” She tried to explain pathetically.

Nick was quiet as they stood waiting for the light, a soft chuckle leaving his lips when she started to stammer and apologies for how racist she sounded, “It's alright… I'm used to everything sound racist, just usually it's more intentional. From you it's harmless. I know you don't mean it.” He admitted and gave her arm a squeeze. “I doubt anyone thinks your a caseworker though. What kind of caseworker would be holding the arm of her Parolee?” He asked teasingly with a smile on his face. Seeing her as nervous as he was, it was refreshing. “Oh I'm a little uncomfortable. But not in a bad way. More of… I probably don't deserve to be seen with a beautiful elf, let alone be friends with one, I feel…. Really lucky I guess. And I was nervous as hell when I first tried to talk to you. It's just the way the world thinks that makes things so difficult.” He mused and pulled her across the street when the light changed, “Would you feel better if I was in my uniform? We would be swarmed by people asking how to get on the police force, wanting to know my secrets, wanting to know what “really” happened a month ago.” He laughed gently, looking down at her.

“Any caseworker, if her charge would be cute as you.” Chastity said, feeling a little more confident as she walked with him. “Oh gods. I don't know if I could handle that. I mean. Right now, everyone looks at me like I'm unusual. But like… You are an actual celebrity around here. If you were in uniform we wouldn't be able to take five steps before you are stopped repeatedly for people to ask us questions. People would think… gods. I don't know what people would think if they saw an Elf on your arm.” She explained with a small sigh. “Could be fun, maybe? It'll be harder for you to walk around like this. Hardly anyone recognizes you right now. If they saw me with you like this and in your uniform, you would stand out like a sore thumb all the time. I don't think you want that.”

“They might think I'm damn lucky.” he chuckled but shook his head, “You're right though. I don't think I could handle the attention that you and my uniform would attract all together. I like how it is right now.” He mused and squeezed her arm before stopping and holding the door to the cafe open for her, “After you, milady.” he said with a grin, “I don't mind the attention so much. It's nice to be appreciated but it can be overwhelming.” he said and let her pick a place to sit down before sitting down across from her. 

“I bet it's nice. I remember all of the controversy when you first joined the force, and it got worse when your partner got shot. No one thought you were going to make it as a cop. But then… there you were, live TV, getting a Hero Metal! Everyone was surprised and impressed. Did you know that the number of Orcish applicants to the Police Academy almost Quadrupled since you appeared on TV? Lots of them are even getting accepted! You are an inspiration.” She said before walking into the cafe and smiling back at him. “I'm really glad we started talking. I've wanted to talk to you for.. gosh. The last six months, maybe? I just thought it was unprofessional… Tabby always threatened to give you my number. I'm surprised she didn't.”

Nick blinked in surprise at her as he sat down in the booth, looking across the table at her in surprise at how much she knew about his career. “You know alot about me then, I take it.” He chuckled and looked down at the table somewhat awkwardly, “I wanted to talk to you too. At least in person, not over the phone. I just didn't have the courage to really, not until recently. Being blooded really gives you a mental confidence boost. I did hear that the other precincts were getting more applicants. I'm glad to hear they are hiring them though.” he said and focused his attention on her once more, admiring her beautiful icy eyes. “She actually offered… to give mine to you too. I told her no. I wanted to talk to you myself, not have an intermediary.”

“Yes and no.” Chastity said before sitting down across from him in the booth. “I knew who you were when you called, because you always said your name when reserving books. It's surprising that every time you've ever picked them up, I wasn't there to help you.” She sighed before smiling at him. The waitress stopped by and Chastity smiled up at her. “I'll just take coffee, please, with honey.” She said before looking back at Nick. “If it makes you feel better, I noticed you in the library long before I made the connection of who you were. You are probably my most regular Orcish visiter. It's nice to see.” She explained before looking down at her hands. Her fingers were long and slender. She wore a jade ring on her right, middle finger. Her nails were long, rounded and painted a pale green to match her ring. “I'm not surprised Tabby tried. She thinks that I'm an awful prude. She actually thought I was a lesbian for about two years when she first started.” She laughed.

Nick leaned on the table and listened intently as she spoke, nodding occasionally to her as she mentioned him being the most frequent Orc visitor. “I've always loved to read.” He admitted and looked up when the waitress came up to them, letting her order first, “A coffee, with some cream and honey please. Oh, and a small piece of your coffee cake.” He said with a smile, though it seemed to unnerve the human server and so he stopped, turning back to Chastity instead. When she mentioned how Tabby thought she was a lesbian he couldn't help but laugh along with her, coughing into his arm slightly when the action jostled his sore ribs, “That's alright. She thought I was a homosexual for a while. I've been going to the library for a few years and when she was a freshman volunteer she tried to hit on me.” He admitted with a quirk of his mouth, his eyes drifting down to her hands, admiring the long slender fingers and delicate nails. He flexed his strong, thicker fingers instinctively and settled them in his lap, doing his best to resist reaching out and touching her. They were just tentative friends right now… he shouldn't assume that she would want him to touch her. “Do you like working at the library?” He asked.

“That makes me very happy to hear. I actually do some tutoring for students, heavily Orcish, but some humans also. I tutor on the weekends, assisting those who are struggling with reading. Most of them are at least bilingual, so it's hard for them to pick up English words sometimes. I love it. They all have so much heart and determination. It doesn't my own heart good to see such eagerness for books. Especially with all the technology these days.” Chastity explained before rolling her eyes. “I never assumed you were homosexual. Not even a little. A little shy and reserved, of course, but not gay.” She said with a small shake of her head. “I love working at the library. I'll have been there for almost Twenty years now. I think May is my anniversary.” She said wistfully. “I've done a lot of good work in that time.”

Nick grinned at her enthusiasm, admiring how passionate she was about her job, about helping people to read better and work on their language skills, “That's amazing.” He mused gently, “Twenty years… wow.” He whispered softly, “I'll have been on the force for… maybe a year and a half. It feels like forever, but it really hasn't.” he said before sitting up better when the waitress returned with their coffee. He murmured a thanks and dropped a few ice cubes from his ice water into it to cool it down and then took a drink, setting it down on the table and rubbing his thumb along the rim of the cup. He was running out of small talk topics, and honestly he wanted to ask her if she would go out to eat with him… but maybe it was too soon. He could wait until they left the cafe, when it wouldn't be so awkward if she turned him down.


	3. Razzing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chastity asks Nick out on another date, and Nick's coworkers razz him about his so called date with an Elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle with our portrayals of the characters. We only do this for fun, so please be kind. We just love the show. :)

“Oh, I bet. I mean, especially after what happened last month. It was all over the news. Your face was everywhere. That was actually made the connection of who you were. You were in the hospital, and not in my library… So I knew something was up. Kind of like Lois Lane finding out Clark Kent was Superman.” She mused playfully before taking a sip of her own coffee and setting it back down. “So. Other than read. What do you do when you're not working? What hobbies do you enjoy outside of getting shot at?” She teased playfully. It was clear that she was becoming more comfortable and less timid now that she wasn't at work, or being harassed by Tabby.

Nick relaxed in his seat and sipped his coffee, swallowing and chuckling slightly when she compared him to superman and herself to Lois Lane, “Aside from the fact that I am far from Superman, you are also far prettier than Lois Lane.” He added and took another drink, “Well… I uh… do a bit of writing, now and then.” he admitted, “It takes my mind off things.” He fidgeted with his half empty coffee cup and glanced up at her. “I do mandatory gun drills on my days off. Ward signed me up for them. I… have a dog. Spend time with her, take her to the park and on hikes. And I…” He trailed off for a moment, “I sew.” he said finally, trying to play it off before he looked about her. “What do you do when you aren't helping the unfortunate learn to read?”

Chastity listened as he spoke and smiled when he spoke. She nodded her head, but didn't make any real comments. She didn't want him to feel like she was teasing him. She thought it was wonderful for people to have worldly skills like that. All she said was, “I would like to read your work sometime, if you're comfortable sharing.” She said before shrugging slightly. “I don't actually do much outside of work. I am an avid jogger. I do some painting when I find time. I read like no one's business. I am kind of an introvert, I suppose. I don't go out and talk to people often. My brother is always on my case about it. Says it's not right for me to be so isolated.” She explained be so fore tucking her hair behind her ear again, blushing again when he called her Pretty. “Well… Thank you. I'm sure you hear this all the time, but you are rather handsome yourself, you know.”

Nick swallowed nervously and leaned back in his seat, “I enjoy my hobbies. I don't do them much anymore, but when I have time it's nice. I don't do much socializing outside of work either.” He admitted softly and his face darkened with a pink hue, his ears doing the same, “It's actually quite rare so… thank you.” He mused and reached back to rub the back of his head slightly before taking a drink of coffee. “I wouldn't mind letting you read my work. I have one that I finished recently. But I'll warn you… they are a smidge… More graphic, than Hansen’s work.” He admitted softly. 

“Perfect. I'm actually very fond of Erotica.” Chastity said before taking another drink of her coffee. “I'd love to read your work sometime.” She assured him before smiling sadly. “Really..? That's so… well, disappointing to hear. I'm not sure how women keep their hands off you. I mean. The reason I didn't talk to you sooner is because I had convinced myself that you must be married. Absolutely had to be married.” She said before a twinge of concern crossed her face. “You're… you're not married, right…?” She questioned nervously.

Nick swallowed the last dregs of his coffee and set the cup aside, trying not to blush even more when she admitted to being a fan of erotica. He was doomed. His heart pounded when he looked at her. What would she think when she read his book? Licking his lips nervously he focused his eyes on her again and couldn't help but laugh outright, reaching out to touch the rounded tusks that didn't even pass his lips, “I'm not a full blooded Orc. I wasn't really ever accepted anywhere, not until I was blooded last month… I was a traitor to them, an outcast. My dreams of being a cop were all I had. Girlfriends? That never happened.” he mused and focused his eyes on her, “No. I'm definitely not married. Never have been.” he promised her, lifting his hands up for her to see that he had no rings on his hands. 

“Out of curiosity, is your mother or your father the human? You don't see Human and Orc couples often.” Chastity asked curiously before frowning again. “That's simply not fair. You can't control your blood line. Anymore than you can control the actions of others over two thousand years ago.” She said before shaking her head. When he pointed out his tusks, she felt dirty and ashamed. Her first thought immediately went to him biting her neck, in a very sexual manner. The bruises would be impressive. As an elf, she was more durable than a human. She looked down at her coffee and didn't say anything for a long time before looking up at him with very frightened and nervous eyes. “I know that this is very sudden… We just met and I don't want you to think I'm a floozy, but would you like to have dinner with me sometime..?” She asked before swallowing hard. Her mouth seemed as dry as the Sahara Desert.

“My mother was a human.” He murmured gently. “Dad was an Orc.” He flexed his hands together and fidgeted with them beneath the table, his coffee cake forgotten, “I got used to the ignorance a long time ago. It doesn't bother me so much anymore… But it's sweet, to hear you say so.” He admitted and when she went quiet, his heart racing as thoughts flew through his head. Did he say something wrong? Did she need to leave? Why was the silence so damned awkward?! He blinked suddenly when she spoke, the emotions on her face and in her eyes almost scaring him. What did he do to cause the fear in her eyes. It wasn't until she spoke finally that he realized what had caused it. He couldn't help the little snort of laughter as he leaned forward, bringing his hand up to grasp hers on the table gently, “You've beaten me to the punch twice now today.” He murmured lightly, giving her hand a squeeze, relishing in how soft it felt beneath his fingers. She looked so delicate but he knew she was more durable than most. “I don't think you are a floozy. Far from it. And… I would love to get dinner with you.” He said softly, pulling his phone from his pocket, “Could… I see your phone?” he asked, pulling up his sync contact information and holding his out to her so they could swap numbers.

“Well, that's good. I mean… Means that your parents may be more open than most of you bringing home an elf girl at the holidays.” Chastity laughed quietly before she felt his hands on hers. She smiled. He was almost hot to the touch and his hands felt like leather, but she enjoyed it. “I'm sorry. My mother always told me I was too impulsive for my own good. I'll try to let you ask the questions next time.” She laughed quietly before brushing her thumb over his very gently. “Yes. Of course.” She said before rummaging through her purse with her free hand, not willing to let go of him yet. She pulled out her phone and held it up.

Nick lightly tapped his phone to hers and both of their screens lit up as the contact information was added. He set his phone down on the table and squeezed her hand lightly, savoring the feeling of her small hand within his own, thankful that she didn't pull away, his cheeks a soft pink still from her talking about taking an elf girl home for the holidays. “My mom is all I've got left, her and my two brothers. My dad died a few years ago.” He admitted gently before focusing on her again, “That's alright. I don't mind.” He chuckled, “I'm just glad we seem to be on the same page… which I'm still honestly trying to wrap my head around.” he murmured and squeezed her hand again to prove his point. 

“Oh gosh, Nick. I'm sorry. I didn't know.” Chastity said apologetically before nodding her head. “It is strange, isn't it? Most people think I'm so much better than I am. Most people look at you like you're a hero. Well, now, anyway.” She said before reluctantly pulling her hand away and looking at the time on her phone. “It wish I had longer, but I really do need to go home. I have some errands to run yet this evening and my shift starts at five tomorrow morning.” She said reluctantly.

“That's alright. I think mom would like you. Dad probably would think you're too good for me, just to give me shit.” He chuckled and tried not to look disappointed when she pulled her hand back but he nodded in agreement. “I should go too. I need to get home and take Maggie for her run or she'll get restless.” He admitted and pushed himself to his feet, taking a few bills from his wallet and leaving them on the table before holding his hand out to her to help her from the booth. “Text me or call if you want, so we can find a time to have dinner.” He offered, squeezing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth to press a kiss to her palm before letting go. “I… really enjoy spending time with you. I'll see you soon.” He said, before reluctantly parting ways with her, heading back towards his truck with his hands in his pockets.

“Hopefully this goes well, and we will find out first hand if your mom likes me, right?” Chastity said before smiling when he helped her out of the booth. She blushed brightly when he kissed her hand and smiled. “I'll text you tonight.” She assured him before very quickly kissing his cheek and walking out of the cafe. She went along with her errands before getting home and relaxing for the evening. She was about to curl up with a book when she remembered to text him. It was simple, wishing him a good night and asking about his work schedule.

 

Nick blushed the entire way back to his truck and then the rest of the way home, talking nonstop to Maggie as they went for a jog, though he had to slow his pace in order to catch his breath sometimes, something the very energetic Malinois was not forgiving about. The dog just wanted to run. Not listen to her master babble about a girl. When they got home he gave her some food and took a shower, curling up on the couch with the tv playing music and his laptop in his lap, putting some final touches on his story before printing it out and writing her name on the cover page. He planned to give her her own copy of it, instead of just lending it to her. Exhaling slowly through his nose he then went to the couch and sat down, munching on some veggie sticks while he watched a little tv. His phone pinged and he smiled at it as he responded with his work schedule, inquiring about hers and then wishing her a good night. He went to bed with a smile on his face and woke the next morning feeling refreshed and energetic. Dropping Maggie off at the neighbors where she had other dogs to play with during the day, Nick headed in to work, humming softly as he entered the locker room and began changing into his uniform.

Daryl Ward had beat him to work, but only by a few minutes. He was taking his shirt off when Nick showed up. He didn't say anything at first, just eyed his partner carefully. It wasn't until he was buttoning up his uniform that he finally turned to look at Nick. “Alright. I know that look anywhere. Spill it, big guy. Who is she? And don't give me any of this ‘I don't know what you're talking about’ bullshit, aight? I know love when I see it. Tell me who she is. I gotta know.” Ward said half-joking. Most officers ignored them, but Charlie Andrews & Robert Knepper were half-listening. Mostly because they wanted to hear how an Orc would explain how an Orc woman could be desirable.

Nick was oblivious to those around him until Ward spoke up. He paused in putting on his button up shirt, glancing over at Ward and raising his eyebrows at him, “I dont--” he started but cut himself off, biting his lip and adjusting his collar before putting his long sleeved shirt over the top and grabbing his vest, starting to strap it on before he answered, “Her name is Chastity. She's one of the librarians at the library, near my house.” He murmured gently, “We kind of had a coffee date yesterday.” He grinned at the memory, “And we might be going to dinner next week.” He swallowed dryly, having been reluctant to give up that much information.

“Oh yeah. I've been to that library with Sophia.” Ward nodded with an accepting look on his face. “I think I know what girl you're talking about. I think there's only three or 4 librarians there, right?” He said before holding up his hand palm up, waving his fingers slightly. “Show me a picture. I wanna see if it's who I'm thinking. I mean. She's cute, right?” Ward said. He had it in his head that it must be the young Orc girl he'd seen in there a time or two. She seemed a little young, but hey, Ward wasn't about to judge a man for what he liked. She was legal, so it didn't really matter how old she was. As long as Nick was happy, that was good enough for him. Daryl and Nick had gotten much closer since their near death experience. They were even friends, now. Daryl’s wife was still uneasy, but definitely more accepting than she had been. Sophia loved Nick like he was family.

Nick ran his hand over the top of his head and sat down on the bench to start tugging on his boots, pulling the laces tight and tying them in a bow. “I don't have a picture of her yet. We only really started this yesterday. If you've been to the library then you should know her, she's hard to miss. Really tall. Fair skin. She dyes her hair this dark purple, but it's naturally silver. And she has these ice blue eyes that could freeze your insides.” He chuckled softly as he thought about her, focusing on his task of tying his shoes again.

“Wait wait wait.” Daryl said, holding his hands up near his chest. “Wait just a damn moment. Are you legitimately trying to tell me that you went on a date with an Elf girl yesterday?” Daryl asked in disbelief. “I ain't buy it. She's probably trying to kill you. Maybe she's a spy or something for the FBI. I just don't buy it. It's not that you're a bad guy, Nick. You deserve a nice girl I just… Elves are kind of stuck up and cunty, ya know?” He tried to explain. “Just… don't fall too fast, big guy. She's probably not who you think she is. We got lucky with Tikka. Not all Elves are that great. You know that. Layliah was more like what we expect. Remember her? We blew her up. Because she was a bitch who wanted to enslave the world.”

Knepper looked over at Andrews and rolled his eyes. “Poor guy is probably getting catfished. I doubt he's even met her. Does he even know what catfishing is? He seems a little slow sometimes. Should we break it to him?”

Nick grumbled deep in his chest, “Yes. I had coffee and a nice, long conversation with a lovely elf girl yesterday. I even have her phone number. And she texts me.” He growled under his breath, looking over at Ward, “She isn't like the others, Darryl. Don't lump her in with the others.” he hissed under his breath and jerked his head up, “I can hear you guys you know!” He snapped at Knepper and Andrews. “I've met her you rejects, so shut it.” He stood up and glowered at the men across the room, “This is why I never tell you guys a damn thing. No one believes me. Ever. Just you wait. You'll meet her, and feel like a bunch of assholes.” He grabbed his gun and strapped it onto his belt before slamming his locker shut and storming out of the locker room. 

“Calm down, big guy.” Daryl coaxed gently, but it didn't matter. Nick got up and stormed out. Daryl looked over at Knepper and Andrews. “Fuckin’ really, guys? Do me a favor. Keep your fucking mouths shut next time, aight?” He snapped before closing his locker and following after Nick. He didn't bring this up again until they were in the patrol car, on duty. “Look.” Daryl said with a slight sigh. “I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to make you mad. She must be one smart lady if she picked you out of the crowd. When you gonna see her again?”

Nick was quiet as they started their patrol, his hands on the steering wheel. He didn't hold grudges for long, and when Darryl spoke up he shrugged his shoulder slightly, “It's alright. I know you didn't. It just hurt a bit. Especially those two idiots.” He muttered, “I'm not stupid. I had hoped they'd realized that when I got a medal and they didn't.” He snorted but let out a slow sigh as Darryl asked him questions. “She's so far out of my league. But I honestly think she likes me. She likes the same books I do, she even asked me to coffee, before I could ask her.” He smiled slightly, his happiness returning. “Our schedules are a little conflicted this week, but we are hoping to have dinner this weekend.” he admitted finally, “If that goes well, I was going to ask her to come as my date to the Barbeque the station is holding on the 4th of July.” he said.

“They're Assholes..don't listen to them. Neither of them are married. Bet they're both virgins too, am I right?” Daryl laughed, shoving Nick playfully, careful not to disrupt his driving. “Same books, huh? That's cool. That's cool. Well. You'll have to let me know how it goes, Jakoby. I'm sure it'll be great when you get to see her. Can you imagine the looks on everyone's faces when you show up to the Barbeque with the 2nd hottest lady there?” Daryl joked. He obviously was hinting that his wife was going to be the hottest person there. “who knows, maybe my old lady will finally start to feel better about having you around when you show up with an elf? I don't know how she feels about elves… damn. We don't deal with a lot of elves that aren't feds…”

Nick raised an eyebrow at Darryl when he started speaking again, his expression passive for the most part, though he did laugh openly with him about the other guys, “Probably.” He murmured after they calmed down, far from ready to admit to his own partner that he was a virgin at twenty-six. Clearing his throat then he smirked over at Darryl, “Second hottest to you maybe. First to me.” He said with a grin, “The boys won't know what hit them.” He said proudly, puffing up his chest and paying more attention to the road once again, “It would be really nice if she didn't feel so wary around me. It makes it awkward when I try to talk to Sophie and she gets all… bristly.”

“I know..it takes time. It's hard when everything on the news is so damn negative. Sophia loves you, that's what matters, ya know?” Daryl said with a smile before turning to look toward the road. “I've got an idea. How about you and I stop by the library and say hi real quick? What do you say?” He offered with a smile.

Nick eyed Darryl when he offered to swing by the library with him, “You sure about that? You know we are going to get swamped the minute anyone sees us in uniform right?” He asked, but he was still enthusiastic, “I would like to say hi to her.” He admitted and let out a slow breath, “Okay yeah. Let's go.” He said with a smile and then turned the car around to head to the library a short distance away. Parking out front he turned the SUV off and hopped out with the keys in his pocket, making sure to lock it once Darryl got out and then walked up to the doors, thankful that no one was around outside right now. He spotted Chastity behind the counter but hung back for a minute, watching her work with eyes that screamed happiness. Finally tearing his eyes away he led Ward up to the counter and leaned against it, “Good morning, Chastity.” He said softly, hoping to not draw attention to himself.

Chastity was sorting through a pile of books, checking them back in and putting them on her cart to be put away. She hadn't noticed Nick or Darryl when they came in, since a crowd was not immediately drawn to them.  
Darryl looked over at Nick skeptically when they got inside. He knew the look, but didn't say anything about it. He followed Nick up to the counter and nodded his head toward Chastity. “Hello ma’am. My friend here insisted we stop by to say hi.”  
Chastity jumped slightly when she heard the familiar voice of Nick. She smiled brightly, with her sharp, Elvish teeth. “Oh, Nick. You're here.” She said before her smile faded and she leaned over the counter. “You're in uniform. I thought you didn't want to draw attention to yourself like this..?” She whispered before looking up at Darryl and smiling nervously. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Officer Ward.” She said politely before looking back at Nick. “It's good to see you. Are we still thinking Saturday? Oh, do you have a copy of your writing? I'd like time to read it before our date if that's okay?”  
“Writing? You write?” Darryl asked curiously.

Nick smiled brightly when Chastity turned to them and spoke, smiling gently at her and shrugging his shoulders a little, “Getting a chance to say hi to you is worth drawing a little attention to myself.” He admitted and stood up straight when she mentioned his book in front of Darryl. He hadn't told him about his hobby yet. Oh well. “I do. I printed one off for you.” he said and dug in the bag he had slung over his shoulder, “Here it is.” He said and pulled it out, placing it in her hands. “Be gentle. It's the first one I've actually finished.” He chuckled lightly and glanced over at Darryl, “Nothing you'd want to read, don't worry about it.” He joked with the man, “But yes. I write, occasionally.” he turned back to Chastity.  
“Saturday still sounds great. Should I pick you up here or from home, or do you want to meet up there?” He asked cheerfully, standing up a bit straighter and resting his hands on the counter.

Chastity let out a sort of quiet shriek of excitement as she grabbed the pages from him and held them against her chest with an excited grin. “Wonderful! Oh, I'm so excited to read it. I promise that I'll be gentle. I promise.” She said before tucking the pages neatly into her book bag before thinking about his follow up question. “I'm actually done here around 6. If you could get me here, that would be great. I'll just dress a little nicer so I don't have to stop home or anything.” She said excitedly before brushing a lock of hair back from her face. “A-anyway… I think we both ought to get back to work, right? It was nice seeing you again. I'll see you Saturday. For sure.” She said before focusing her attention back to her books.

Darryl only nodded his head in a sort of silent goodbye before heading back to the truck. He didn't say anything until they were safely inside again, in the quiet. “Damn, you weren't kidding Big Guy. That girl definitely is an elf. She also definitely wants yo dick.” Ward laughed before giving him a mock-serious look. “You gotta do it, man. Don't let her get away. She is alllll about you. She wanna be on your arm. Or on your dick. Or both. I ain't sure yet. You best tell me all about it come Monday or Imma be mad. We're supposed to trust each other, right?” He laughed with a teasing sigh. “Damn man. You should sell books on your secret for seducing elves. That shits impressive.”

Nick grinned brightly at Chastity when she reacted to the book, nodding his head gently. “Sounds good. I'll pick you up at six then.” He reached out and have her hand a subtle squeeze before pulling back, “Sorry for disrupting your day. Darryl wanted to make sure you were actually real.” He whispered to her, so only she could hear. “Have a good day. I'll see you Saturday.” He promised, then gave her a little wave and turned to follow Darryl out to the car.

Nick hopped into the driver's seat and buckled himself in. Snorting when Darryl spoke he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, laughing outright after Darryl went quiet, “You think what you want.” He mused and opened his eyes again, turning on the SUV. “I don't have any secrets though. She's just… not like the rest.” he murmured to himself and pulled out of the parking lot to head back out on patrol. 

“I didn't say you've got secrets. I'm saying I need to hear about this damn date Monday morning when you get to work, man. I've got to know how it goes. Hey. Maybe if it goes well, you both can join my misses and I for dinner one night. Could be fun.” Darryl laughed.

Chastity went home from work and couldn't remember the last time she was so eager to read a book. She curled under her plush blanket on the couch and began reading. It became very apparent that the female character was certainly based upon herself. The smallest, most specific details were in there. The curvature of her nose, the length of her hair, the clothes she wore. Everything screamed that it was herself, on paper. She was surprised, but not entirely. However, her feelings became much more muddled once it got to the intimacy in this story. The love scenes were intense and well written. However, were a little unrealistic. They felt more pornographicly based, and less experienced based. She wondered if he did that on purpose or not. She would have to remember to ask. She could feel the hot stickiness between her legs and it took all of her self control not to touch her desperate, throbbing clit. She wanted release, but didn't want the pages to smell like her cum. She knew that he would notice right away. She didn't want it to make him uncomfortable… or uncontrollable.

Nick spent the week in anticipation. Chastity hadn't said anything about his book in the days since he had given it to her and he wondered if perhaps it had been too much. If she had picked up on the fact that he had used her almost completely in the female characters attributes. By the end of the week he was a bit of a nervous wreck but tried not to show it as he pulled up to the library in his truck, wearing a pair of nice slacks and a button up t-shirt with a tie. He wanted to take her somewhere nice where they could enjoy their food and chat. He stood by the truck and waited for her to come outside, forcing his anxiety down into his stomach where it couldn't come to light. Surely she would talk about it tonight, at least a little… unless she hated it. He knew he should have read more into things sexual. Something must've been wrong with it.


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Chastity meet up for their first real dinner date, talk about Nick's book, and both have to deal with arousal.

Chastity walked outside at almost exactly 6 pm, wearing a vintage 1950’s, pink floral dress. She walked to his truck and got in without question. She smiled at him, seeming a little frazzled. “I'm so sorry that I've been out of touch all week. It actually got a little busy.” She apologized before smiling. “I'm very excited for our date, though! And I finished your book. Took me a couple of days. I adored it. Have you ever considered publication, even if just online? Like Amazon or Kindle?” She questioned.

Nick smiled brightly when she came outside and hopped in the truck, running around to get in as well and start it back up again, “Its okay. I figured you might have gotten busy.” He admitted, but didn't admit to his other worries, keeping them aside, “I'm glad you liked it.” He said, his happiness suddenly radiating. He was happy she liked it, beyond happy even, and it relieved a lot of his concerns. “I'm excited for our date too. I had considered it, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for the criticism. Or if it was really good enough to be published.”

“Liked it? That’s probably the biggest understatement of the year.” Chastity smiled before brushing her hair back from her face. “It was exciting, exhilarating, and completely submersive. I felt such a resonance with your female character. I saw so much of myself in her that it was absolutely crazy. You are a very gifted writer, Nick. Don’t ever let anyone else tell you otherwise, got it?” She said with a bright smile before looking down at her bag. “I actually brought it with me. I made some edits and suggestions. We don’t have to go over them tonight. I don’t want to ruin our date just because I am a little over eager, ya know? I can save it for another time, but wanted to bring it just in case we had a little time and you wanted to hear some more specific feedback.” She explained before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his rough cheek. “What’s most important is that you and I are finally going to be getting some time together.”

Nick swallowed dryly and smiled brightly at her when she praised his book so highly, his chest tightening slightly when she mentioned resonating with his female character so much. Maybe he would tell her later just how accurate she had been in that assumption, “I appreciate the feedback. If you think it's really that good I might look into publishing it on Amazon or something.” He said and looked over at her for a brief moment as he started the truck and pulled away from the curb, “If we have time I wouldn't mind talking about it.” He agreed and flushed brightly when she leaned over to kiss his cheek, “I'm not gonna lie… I've been looking forward to this all week.” He chuckled lightly, his hands tightly on the steering wheel. “I wanted to come say hi to you again. But I figured bothering you at work wasn't such a good idea, and work got kinda hectic with all the new gang cases coming in.”

“I um… I actually have two published books under my belt. So, I’d be glad to do some edits for you. Hell, I could even get you in contact with my editor from my last book. He does a really good job and has really reasonable rates.” Chastity said excitedly before blushing while she looked at him. “I’ve been looking forward to it all week. Didn’t really even get to be excited when at work. Tabby would never let it go if she heard me even hint that you and I are going to be having a date. N-nothing against you, I mean. It’s not because I’m ashamed or anything, just don’t want her intruding in my business…” She said before blinking and nodding. “I don’t think almost anyone saw you come in. At least, no one said anything to me about our local heroes coming into the library.” She teased. “It was probably better this way, right? Gave us more anticipation and excitement for seeing each other. I mean, I get pretty boring when you talk to me every day.”

Nick glanced over at her occasionally as he drove, his small smile still on his face as he listened to her. “I would appreciate that too. I would like to read yours sometime.” He said gently and chuckled at her nervous chatter. “I understand why you didn't want to tell her. She can be a little overbearing. And she overshares. Can't keep secrets.” He admitted, “Not that we are a secret, but… I want to enjoy my time with you not worry about being mobbed by people on every street corner who want to talk to us.” He murmured and focused on the road, once again chuckling, “I don't think I could get bored of you. But maybe, it gives us a sense of separation to anticipate it more.” He agreed and pulled into the restaurant parking lot, helping her out and leading her inside to their table in a secluded portion in the back.

Chastity nodded her head. “I’ve got a couple of copies that I could loan you, absolutely.” She said excitedly before nodding her head with a small sigh. “I love Tabby, I really do, but you are right. She’s still got a bit of growing up to do before I can really trust her with any personal information.” She agreed. When they parked and went into the restaurant, she was slightly surprised by how nice it was, compared to the shady cafe they had gone to previously. She sat in the secluded area and shifted nervously in her spot. She had never been in this section of a restaurant before. She took a deep breath and smiled across the table at him. “This place is really nice, Nick … I haven’t been anywhere this nice since I left the Elf District.” She admit nervously while looking around, taking it all in.

“That would be great.” he said to her offer to lend him one of her copies, holding out her chair for her and then taking his seat across from her where he flicked out a napkin and laid it in his lap, “Before I finished my training to be a cop, I worked in the kitchen here as a busboy. Then a cook for a while. The owner is a really nice guy, and while I hate to admit it, since I got my hero medal he's been offering me free meals here. I finally took him up on his offer.” He chuckled, “I couldn't afford this place otherwise, but since he offered, I thought it would be a nice place for our date.” He admitted sheepishly, “He gave us one of his best tables, there's less noise back here.” He mused and relaxed in his chair, smiling up at a waiter who brought them ice water, the wine list, and their menus before leaving. 

Chastity put her napkin on her lap also and splayed her hands across her thighs for a moment. His story was still flooding her mind, and getting worse now that she was just sitting here, looking across the table at him. She closed her legs tightly, as if in an attempt to hide her smell. She knew he would notice, but was hoping that she could keep it at least at a minimum. “That’s very sweet of him to offer. It also makes me feel a little less guilty. I know that this is a really nice place.” She explained with a nervous smile. She didn’t want to tell him yet that she worked only so that she wouldn’t be bored out of her mind all the time. She looked down at the menu and closed it quickly, having decided almost instantly on what she was going to order. She looked across the table and folded her hands together on the table while she smiled at him. “It really is peaceful back here… But I can already feel those few in here are staring at us. What a sight we must be. An Orc and an Elf.” She laughed sadly.

Nick shifted uncomfortably in his chair as a scent began to assault his nose, one that made his stomach clench and his manhood twitch. He did his best to breathe deeply discretely, quickly realizing that Chastity was indeed aroused, and her scent was wafting at him although in small amounts. Shifting again he crossed his legs beneath the table in an attempt to hide his own arousal, his length starting to swell from the scent, his natural lubrication putting off his own musk. “I was glad for it. I didn't want to take you back to the diner or some other hole in the wall place just yet… at least try to impress you for one night before you realize the extent of my low paying job.” He laughed lightly and glanced over his shoulder to see the people who were looking their way. He shrugged, “Let them look. I just want to be with you. And what they think no longer matters to me.” He said firmly, leaning his arm the table and glancing through the menu before setting it and the wine menu aside. “We can move if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“My job doesn’t pay any better, Nick.” Chastity said with a sigh before reaching across the table and squeezing his hands. “What you and I do is more important than money. We make a difference. We make the world a better place. Only difference is I get hit on by teenage boys, and you get shot at.” She laughed quietly before shaking her head. “Don’t feel like you need to impress me, okay? I really am not as high maintenance as you think. I promise.” She assured him before releasing his hands and sitting back in her seat. “I know lots of fun little places where we could go on dates, that won’t break the bank. The Arboretum, for one. The Aquarium. There are also some cute little diners that I’ve found around the city, too.” She said with a smile. She liked planning for future dates. Gave her hope that this wasn’t just some sort of a fling. “So… We are doing a little bit of an early dinner. Did you have anything in mind that you want to do after we are done here?”

Nick smiled gently and squeezed her hands in return, “I might not like getting shot at, but it is worth it for the difference we make.” e agreed, “Those all sound amazing. Maybe you should plan the next one.” He chuckled lightly and loosened his grip on her hands, still brushing his thumb over the back of her hand, “Well by the time we are done here it might not even be 8?” He murmured, “We could go see a late movie, or maybe go to the bookstore?” He said with a twitch of his lip. “They have a nice place to sit and read, with coffee, and we could sit and chat… unless you have a better idea?” he asked.

“I could absolutely plan the next one. That would be wonderful.” Chastity agreed before shrugging her shoulders slightly. You could come back to my place and fuck me until we break the bed, That was the first thought to cross her head, but she quickly pushed it to the back, where it belonged, though it made her clit throb and ache to be touched when it surfaced. “I don’t know.” She said, sighing softly. “I honestly didn’t think that far ahead. We could always go back to my house. I could give you those books and the contact information for my editor. We could discuss your writing in private, too.”

Nick’s length twitched in his pants when a particularly strong waft of her arousal came right at him, his own scent growing stronger as he shifted again in his seat, “I hadn't either. I was kinda shooting blind there.” He admitted and rubbed his thigh awkwardly, “Going back to your place sounds great. A private setting really would be best for talking about our books.” He admitted with a smile, “I would like that information.” He said before looking up at the waiter when he returned, placing his order and waiting for Chastity to do the same.

Chastity smiled brightly in agreement when he said her house was a good idea. She didn’t know how good an idea it actually was, seeing as she couldn’t seem to get her hormones in check. When the waiter arrived, she ordered her food and waited for the human male to be out of ear shot before giving Nick an embarrassed look. “I just…” She cleared her throat. “I’d like to address the elephant in the room. I can’t get your scenes out of my head. I know that it’s making this dinner very awkward and uncomfortable. I am so sorry.” She said, barely above a whisper.

Nick swallowed dryly when she spoke after the waiter left, “Its… it's really alright. I know they were… rather intense scenes. It stuck with me a while after I wrote it. Let's just… try to pretend we can't smell each other?” He offered with a little chuckle, licking his lips and pressing his hand into his lap in an attempt to control his raging erection. “How um… how was your week?” He asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

“I…” Chastity sighed softly before nodding her head. “I will do my best not to think about it. We can.. Pretend…” She murmured before sitting back in her seat and crossing her legs tightly. “Week was good. We had a few school groups. Couple of new applicants for librarian positions. Lots of new books coming in. Had a nice young regular helping out some younger kids. Really made my heart soar to see that. It’s like… I don’t know, the library is its own little world where everyone just gets along. It’s lovely.”

“I'm sorry. I really don't know what else we could do about it.” he admitted softly, going quiet again as she talked about her day, “That Sounds a bit like the station. It's a little community, though we sure as hell don't get along like that. There's jokes and mean spirited fun on occasion… I don't get along with much there aside from Ward and a select few, though things are better now.” he said, leaning back in his chair and fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

“I could see where cops might be assholes. I haven’t really had much experiences with the police for a very long time.” Chastity muttered before looking across at him with a sad look again. She could tell that he was very uncomfortable and she wanted nothing more than to make it go away, but she couldn’t. Not unless she left. “I bet things are getting much easier now that you are a recognized hero, right? I mean, I’d hope so at least.” She laughed. She decided then that, maybe next time, she would stop by his work to surprise him. It would only be fair, wouldn’t it? Their food arrived not long after that, and it helped a lot. The smell of the food drown out their individual smells, making them so much easier to ignore while they enjoyed the rest of their dinner date.

“Yeah… the hero thing helps a bit, but they still like to talk behind my back about things. Like the day told Ward about you, Knepper and Andrews apparently forgot about my good hearing, and were talking about me getting catfished.” He chuckled slightly at the memory but then brushed it off, incredibly thankful when the food arrived and the smell was masked to a point that they could enjoy their dinner with amicable conversation and not as much underlying tones of sexual tension. The owner came to chat with them for a few minutes before wishing them a good night as they walked out the door to his truck.

“That was wonderful. Thank you again, Nick. This was a lovely date. I’m sorry that I almost ruined it. My name being Chastity is probably the biggest joke ever told.” She laughed sadly before getting into his truck. She looked over at him nervously. “Hey… We don’t have to go back to my house, okay? I don’t want you to feel pressured. And… god knows I might not be able to help myself if we are behind closed doors. Your smell is intoxicating. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable just because… Well.. I am the kind of floozy who fucks on a first date. That’s part of why I don’t try to go on dates anymore.”

Nick got in the truck with her and pulled away from the road, mostly quiet as she spoke and he swallowed roughly, “You didn't even almost ruin it, I promise. Being able to smell these things is just part of our anatomy.” He said gently, sighing slowly through his nose, “Look, Chastity…” He whispered gently, “I do want to go back to your house… I do. I might be uncomfortable but I don't want the date to end on your doorstep.” He said softly and let her direct him to her house, pulling up at the sidewalk and turning the truck off. “I already told you I didn't think you were a floozy.” he whispered, getting out and coming around to her door to help her out and walk her to the door, “I'm… going to be honest here for a minute.” He held her hand in his and squeezed it, “I've never been on a date, before you asked me out to coffee.” He said gently, looking into her cool blue eyes, “I've never… done anything, with a woman. Ever.” He said it, finally. Admitting it felt good, though he was anxious about her reaction. “I like you. But I can't guarantee that… I'll be anything at all what you want, or need.” he reached up to scratch at the back of his head, letting go of her hand.


	5. Loving Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick comes over to Chastity's house after their date, and smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries, just so you all know. This chapter is MEGA SMUT. So. You were warned. Back away now if you don't like reading stuff about sex. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chastity was worried when she directed him toward her home. She lived on the outskirts of the city, in a very large, very lavish house. He already felt uncomfortable and this certainly wasn’t going to help. She also didn’t really want to explain herself. She smiled at him when they stood on her doorstep, reaching up to cup his face in her hand. “Nick, is that what you are worried about?” She said with a small smile. “There is nothing wrong with that, I promise.” She said before eyeing him for a moment. She leaned forward and placed a very gently kiss on his lips. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. If I get too forward or too handsy, you just tell me and I’ll knock it off. I’ve got a really strong sexual impulse, but that doesn’t mean I completely lose control.” She whispered gently, her hand still on his cheek. “It’s still early. I don’t want you to guarantee anything. Nothing in life is ever set in stone. It’s better to just roll with the tides.”

Nick swallowed gently and leaned into her hands when she cupped his cheeks, somewhat shocked when she kissed him, and he kissed back as best he could before she assured him that it was nothing to worry about. “A bit.” he admitted quietly and reached up to squeeze her hands, breathing out through his nose slowly, “I can promise that I can do that. If I get uncomfortable with it.” he agreed, dipping his head slowly to press a kiss to her lips lightly, before lifting his head and reaching out to stroke her cheek. “The… female character in my book? I… based her on you, back before I had gotten up the courage to actually talk to you.”

Chastity smiled brightly and pressed her forehead against his. “Good. I want you to tell me if I go too far.” She assured him again before his lips touched hers. She smiled against his lips and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the way that he tasted and the way his lips felt against her own. When he broke the kiss and spoke, she couldn’t help but laugh before nodding her head again. “Trust me… I know.” She laughed. “You wrote exact outfits I wore and when I had those ridiculous blue streaks in my hair.” She said sweetly. “I think that’s why your scene impacted me so much.” She murmured. “Because I imagined you… and I…”

“I figured it might be been obvious, so thats… why I asked you to be gentle, for the most part.” He murmured and leaned his forehead against hers as she looped her arms around his neck, “You imagined us…?” He asked huskily, swallowing dryly and shifting uncomfortably with his arms around her waist, trying not to press against her and make his erection even more obvious, “Could we… Maybe go upstairs?” He asked tentatively.

“Absolutely.” Chastity said before releasing him and turning toward the door. She unlocked it and went inside, disarming the alarm and turning on the light switch. It was stunning. Granite floors, white walls, decorative carvings in the wooden walls, a glass chandelier. “Come on in, put your shoes by the door, please. Make yourself at home.” She said, kicking off her heels and walking through a large archway into an almost solid chrome kitchen, except for the dishes and utensils, those were a light green. “What would you like to drink? Coffee? Wine? Water? Soda?” She called over her shoulder, opening her fridge to examine what she had.

Nick followed her inside and took off his shoes as instructed, whistling softly as he admired the beautiful house, “Your house is beautiful. It makes my apartment look like a shoebox.” he laughed gently and followed her into the kitchen, running his hand over the counter top. “Water is fine. Thank you.” he murmured and couldn't helping watching as she bent slightly to look into the fridge, his eyes riveted on her backside. “You really are… perfect. You know that?” He whispered mostly to himself, his eyes shifting over her face when she turned back to him.

Chastity closed the fridge and grabbed a glass, filling it from the water dispenser in the fridge door. She walked over to it and held it out for him. “Oh, well, when you’ve been around as long as I have, this makes it easier. Those books I wrote were a long time ago and under a pen name, Alice Jenkins.” She said before brushing her hair back from her face and blushing slightly. “Hardly. I’m hardly perfect, just been around long enough to have a decent grasp on the world, I guess.” She laughed before clearing her throat. “Follow me, upstairs.” She instructed before walking passed him, down the hall, and up the spiral staircase. They went up two flights of stairs and entered a study that was more like a library. There was tasteful wooden furniture and dark leather chairs and couches. There was a big desk and the walls were lined with large windows, surrounded by books. “Lets see if I can’t find those silly little books… I offered you my copies because I didn’t think you were going to find them anywhere else.”

Nick chuckled lightly as she responded, “I wasn't talking about your house or your job or how you handle things. I was just talking about… you.” he murmured, taking the offered glass and catching her hand to rub his fingers over her wrist before letting her go and following her as she instructed him to. When they entered the library he was stunned, looking around in surprise before lowering himself onto the comfortable couch as she searched for the books, “I'm sure they're out there somewhere. They must be good, if they got you a house like this.” He said, crossing one knee over the other to hide his erection.

“They only partially paid for this house.” Chastity laughed before pulling two old, plain, leather bound copies from her shelf and walking back to him, sitting down beside him on the couch. She could smell him again and was trying so hard to ignore it. “Here they are. Original, hand written versions. Let me know if you can’t read my writing. I’m sure I can find a digital version somewhere.” She said with a smile before looking down at her hands. “I’m still very far from perfect. Only doing the best I can with what I have been given. If you ask my father, I’m an absolute failure just because I don’t live in the Elf District. But he’s kind of a dick, so, I don’t really care what he thinks.”

Nick slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, leaning his cheek against her head and running his hands over the leather bound copies, “I look forward to reading them. I think I can manage. My handwriting is horrendous, so yours can't be any worse.” He chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead, shuddering slightly as he got a whiff of her sweet scent mixed with arousal, causing him to stiffen all the more. He swallowed dryly and slowly set the copies to the side, “You said you had some possible changes or corrections that I could make to mine.” He suggested.

Chastity blushed slightly when he pulled her closer to his side and then kissed her forehead. She placed one hand on his chest and closed her eyes tightly, smiling. She liked this closeness, it was wonderful. “Ah. Yes…” She said before grabbing her bag and pulling out his papers. “So. I want you to know that this is coming from a place of help, not malice. I know you said that you’ve never done anything sexual, actually. That’s fine. However, the scene you wrote. It reads… Well, it reads more like pornography than erotica, if that makes sense? Like. It seems staged, because of how its written, vs. being a free-flowing experience. It feels like there's someone in that room with a camera. Do you kind of get what I’m trying to say, I feel like I’m doing a bad job of explaining.”

Nick looked down at the paper in her hands, nodding gently to her constructive criticism, “No. That makes sense. If I've never actually been in a sexual situation then my writing ends up looking like I'm a spectator and not a participant.” He murmured softly. Nodding in understand and running his hand over the page that rested on her thigh, sighing through his nose, “I'll have to work on that. “

“Do you want to be, Nick?” Chastity questioned sweetly, placing her hand on his own. “We can take it slow, if you want to try. We don't have to have sex tonight if you just want to touch and feel…. See what it might be like to be with another person..?” She offered with a smile. “It is completely up to you. I find that first hand experience helps when trying to write anything.”

Nick focused on her face and turned his hand over to squeeze hers tightly, “I do want to try. But not simply because I want experience in the matter… But because i like you.” He whispered, slipping his hands onto her waist and pulling her up into his lap easily so he could hold her close and kiss her gently, working himself up ad he let his hands roam onto her back where they stayed temporarily as he slowly and leisurely made out with her. He loved the taste of her and wondered what her sweet arousal must taste like, but he would likely know soon enough.

Chastity smiled and nodded her head in agreement. “I like you, too, Nick.” She said as he pulled her onto his lap. She smiled down at him and cupped his face in her hands and locking her lips onto his. She swirled her tongue around his skillfully and savored the feeling of his rough skin beneath her smooth hands. She felt his hands roaming on her body and stopping on her back. She slid her hands down his face and his neck, resting them carefully on his chest while she continued to kiss him, her sharp teeth occasionally clashing with his tusks. “Where do you want to start…?” She breathed quietly before placing another small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Nick groaned softly against her lips as they kissed, his fingers starting to move again. He didn't care that their teeth clashed occasionally, that was to be expected. When she spoke he opened his eyes to look up at her. “I'm… not entirely sure.” He laughed softly, one hand coming around from her back to slip over her side and across her stomach, splaying out his fingers to roam over the flat expanse before moving upwards, the tips of his fingers just lightly grazing her breasts.

Chastity smiled as she felt his hands start to move again. She slowly nodded her head and rubbed his chest. “We can start where ever you want to start, Nick. I do not want to rush you.” She breathed. Her voice showed longing and desperation. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to strip him and ride him here on this couch, but she would have to wait. She knew that she would. He was a good man, and so much younger than she was. He was not prepared for this, she knew he wasn’t.

“I'm just… going to go where my body takes me.” He said gently, focusing his eyes on her and giving her a nervous smile before his hands slid up higher and encompassed her breasts, squeezing them gently through the material of her dress. The feeling of the perfectly round mounds in his hands made him almost whimper, his finger flicking over her nipple slightly before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then down towards her throat as he kissed his way onto her shoulder. One of his hands moved away from her breasts to find the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down slowly to slip his hand in against her bare back, caressing and savoring the soft feeling of her skin.

“Good. Good…” Chastity praised quietly as she continued to hold her hands against his chest. She felt his hands over her small breasts and smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. She felt his lips against her throat and shoulder. The zipper was giving way on her dress. His hands were warm and rough. They felt like leather against her soft skin and she craved it. That rough intimacy that she had been missing for so many years. She lifted her hands from his chest and shrugged her shoulders, letting her dress fall forward to reveal the lacy, sheer black bra that barely hid anything. She leaned down and kissed him again, placing her hands on the sides of his neck before slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Nick groaned gently and against her soft shoulder as she shrugged her dress off of them, his hands pausing at the hooks of her bra as she began to unbutton his shirt. He leaned back to let her do so and kissed her in return, his lips moving over hers gently and his tongue prodding for entry as his hands worked on her bra. After a second of fumbling the hooks popped free and the straps went slack, allowing him to peel it off of her slowly. Tossing it aside his hands came back to cup her bare flesh, squeezing lightly and rolling her nipples beneath his fingers. He growled deep in his throat at the sensation, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the softness of her hands on his chest, her perfect white orbs filling his hands. He couldn't help it as he playfully twitched his hips up against her, his length pressed harshly against his zipper rubbing against her inner thighs as his free hand grasped her hip and held her firmly in his lap.

Chastity smiled shyly when her bra slid down her arms and off. His large hands on her chest were enough to drive her crazy. His hands were so large and rough, everything she needed. She slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned when she felt his fingers playing with her nipples, causing small jolts of pleasure for her. She gasped and let out a soft cry when he thrust his hips against her. She growled deep in her throat and bit his lower lip, tugging playfully before kissing him again. “Don’t tease me, Nick…” She whined playfully before nibbling on his earlobe, sliding her hands down his bare chest, savoring the feeling, tracing her fingers around every scar she found… There were dozens.

Nick shuddered beneath her, his arousal grinding against his zipper and the softness between her thighs as he shifted his hips beneath her slight weight, tracing his hand over her breasts before letting it slide down her bare stomach, pushing the dress down further as he went, growling gently when she tugged on his lip with her teeth, focusing his glassy gaze on hers, “I can't help it. It's fun to tease you…. The sounds you make.” He groaned softly again and pressed his cheek against hers while she nibbled on his earlobe. He wanted to touch her, feel her… he didn't think he would stop them, even if he wanted to. He wanted this to happen, she was perfect, and God dammit he needed her desperately. While her hands traced his scars he bunched the dress up around her waist and peeled it off over her head, only momentarily interrupting her tracing motions before his hands were on her again. One slipped around her waist and grasped onto her hip as the other roamed it's way down her belly, tugging playfully on the hem of her lacy panties. Her scent was stronger now, it was starting to affect him even more. Dipping his head down from hers he kissed his way to her breasts and licked his way across one, kissing her nipple before sucking it into his mouth and lavishing it with attention. At the same time his hand on her stomach worked it's way beneath her panties and between her legs to cup her mound. He groaned in surprise at just how wet she was. Her panties were soaked and her nectar was oozing onto his hand and through his fingers. “Fuck Chastity….” He whispered.

“If you keep teasing me, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself…” Chastity admitted quietly. Her accent was thick now and it was clear that english was a second language. The elvish wanted to take over, but she knew she couldn’t let it. Her nether region was trembling and her swollen clit was begging to be touched. She wanted to crawl up and sit on his face, feel his mouth between her legs. She felt his mouth against her breasts, his tusks scraping against her skin even though they were filed down. She knew that there would be several bruises that she would need to hide at work on Monday, but it was worth it. She moaned deeply and slid her hands down his back, scratching slightly as he slid his hand into her panties. She gasped and her blue eyes went wide with the sensation of his leathery hand against her soft flesh. She was so desperate for touch. It had been so long that the gentle contact was almost enough to make her cum, and he wasn’t even doing anything with his hand yet. Her arousal had been dripping down her thighs all evening and she certainly wasn’t going to be able to hide that fact now. All she could smell was the mixture of their desire and hormones. She leaned down and kissed him on the head before moaning into his ear. “Just imagine the sounds I will make with your orc cock stretching my little elf pussy…”

Nick cursed deeply, his hand on her hip holding her in place as he listened to the sounds she was making, his arousal only getting stronger as he relished in the feel of her nectar coating his hand and now the thighs of his pants as it seeped down her legs and into his clothing. He panted heavily and lifted his head away from her breast, sucking in a few deep breaths before grinning up at her, “I won't have to imagine for long.” He practically purred, his hand between her thighs rubbing slowly, his fingers caressing her folds and grazing her clit before one of his fingers sank up into her, curling to press against her tight walls while his thumb rubbed over her clit, “I want to taste you, Chis…” He gasped against her throat, nipping her skin as he shifted beneath her to lay back on the couch, gazing up at her with a grin on his lips.

Chastity moaned as she looked down at him with adoration in her eyes. A bright blush crossed her face when he said he wouldn’t have to imagine. Was he really ready to do all of this without stopping? God, she hoped so. She didn’t know if her body could take it. If he asked her to stop, she’d have to immediately go masturbate, lest she do something very stupid. She gasped and moaned loudly, nearly growling as his finger penetrated her tight walls. She hit orgasm the moment his thumb touched her clit. Her body racked and more fluids gushed from between her legs, soaking his pants beneath her. The smell filled the large room. She panted slightly, her body still shivering while she looked down at him, slowly stroking her hands across his head, down his back and rub his shoulders. “Fuck, Nick…” She moaned quietly, kissing him again, biting his lip a little harder this time. “You don’t have to ask, Nick. Just do what feels right. Taste what you want to taste. Touch what you want to touch. I am yours.”

Nick growled under his breath as he felt her walls clench around his finger when she came, watching her with wide eyes. He hadn't realized how sensitive she was, that just a slight graze of his thumb sent her over the edge. Oh god damn he wanted her, but he wanted to taste her first. When she came down from the high and proclaimed herself his he couldn't help the sound of need that left him. Pulling his hands from between her legs he lifted her up off his lap effortlessly. He relieved her of her panties and then used his grasp on her hips to bring her up his chest. He guided her to turn around so she faced towards his lower body, then wiggled himself into a letter position so she could straddle his face. He licked his lips momentarily as he got a look at her sweet smelling folds, nectar dripping on his face momentarily. He did not ogle for long, his hands gripping her thighs firmly and pulling her down that last few inches onto his face. His nose pressed against soft damn flesh and his lips parted to suckle lightly on her clit before moving on to her folds, lapping lightly with a feral growl before his tongue delved inside of her, the long and rough appendage wiggling it's way inside of her at least two inches before shrinking back again to lap at her clit and suck on it for a moment again, repeating these changes several times as she hovered above him, his member straining against his pants, now in full view of her. His pants were soaked with her juices but the crotch of his own pants was damp from his own pre, the smell wafting through the air to assail her nose.

Chastity hadn’t fully come down from her orgasm when he laid back on the couch and moved their positions. She felt his hands on her hips while she was over him. She nervously looked back at him, flipping her hair out of her face. “Are you sure Ni-” She didn’t finish when she felt his hot tongue between her legs. She cried out again with a loud moan, dropping herself onto his face carelessly. She wanted to feel every inch of him against her. She began grinding her hips against him while he fucked her with his tongue, teasing her folds and her clit. “Fuck. Yess… M-more…” She pleaded between moans before focusing her attention on the tent in his pants. She unzipped his pants eagerly and pushed down his boxers, freeing his large erection. She wrapped her hand around it, at least, she tried. Her fingers did not touch, despite their long length. She opened her mouth and slowly began licking up and down his shaft, licking off all of the precum that soaked his rough skin. She could hardly believe his girth. She wondered if it would fit. She was certainly going to try. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, being careful of her teeth as she accepted the head into her mouth. It was a tight fit, but she figured she could manage. She began to suck gently, not wanting to overwhelm him yet.

Nick groaned against her folds as she ground down against him, doing his best to please her with his mouth and tongue, eventually slipping a hand between her legs to slip two of his fingers into her tight sheath while he suckled vigorously on her clit, teasing it with his tongue and closing his eyes again as he savored her flavor, one that reminded him of honey and maybe a hint of lemon, fresh and sweet. It wasn't until he felt her hands on his length that he slowed his pace, his fingers moving in her at a leisure speed while he continued to suck. He gasped loudly when her mouth somehow managed to fit over the tip, suckling gently on it while her hand held the base. Fuck he had never felt anything so exquisite. He imagined the only thing better would be to be buried to the hilt inside of her. Already he could feel his orgasm building inside of him but he fought to taper it off, instead focusing on bringing her close to another orgasm in an attempt to hold off his own.

Chastity moaned around his large manhood, causing an almost vibration like sensation. She didn’t want to pull off, but another orgasm was nearing. She whimpered slightly, sliding his manhood deeper into her mouth, careful yo breath through her nose. Her eyes went wide when she felt two fingers inside of her. Her legs trembled and she tried to stop it, but she couldn’t. She pulled off of his length and gasped, nearly screaming in pleasure as her orgasm hit, her fluids leaving her with slightly more force than last time, coating his face. She trembled, gasping as her hand continued to stroke his length. Her first impulse was to apologize, but why? Apologize for deriving pleasure? She didn’t know what to say to him, so she looked back with a small giggle and said “Sorry… Guess I thought you looked thirsty…” She laughed before focusing her attention back on his erection, sliding it back into her mouth eagerly, and with more ease this time around.

Nick could feel her starting to twitch and swapped his fingers out with his tongue, pressing it into her and rubbing her clit with his soaked fingers instead, gasping when she pulled off his length and screamed in pleasure. Soaking his face with her nectar though he managed to swallow a great deal of it. Lapping across her sensitive folds slowly he panted and then laid back on the couch, shifting her hips so she could sit on his chest instead while he caught his breath. He chuckled lightly at her soft words and gently laid his hands on her backside, squeezing the soft cheeks firmly and shaking his head, “Mmm… God you taste good.” he purred gently, licking his lips again and using his shirt to mop up some of the fluids, shrugging off her apology as unnecessary. When her mouth engulfed him again he let out a cry of surprise, grasping her hips for leverage as she took slightly more of him into her mouth than before. He panted as she suckled on him, causing him to whimper and moan her name, “Chis…” he panted, closing his eyes and rocking his hips into her mouth very slowly, his orgasm spiraling out of control, “I… I'm going to--” he started but didn't get a chance to finish as a deep groan escaped him and he dug his fingers into her harder, his hips jerking once more as he came, firing endless ropes of his hot seed into her mouth, his length twitching violently between her lips as the flow continued for almost a full minute before he finally tapered off.

Chastity couldn’t thank him, since her mouth was already occupied. She gagged, but only slightly when he started to rock into her mouth. She let him go deeper, nearing her throat, but that was when she heard him announce his orgasm, well, at least try to. Her eyes went wide as his hot seed left him. She swallowed over and over again. His cum felt like it was never ending, but it was so easy to accept, since he was so deep into her mouth already. When he finally stopped, she slowly pulled her mouth off of him and gasped, trembling slightly before wiping her mouth and turning to look down at him, placing a warm hand on his chest, tracing her finger around a bullet scar. “Do you want to stop?” She questioned, finally regaining some of her decency now that she wasn’t sexually starved. “We don’t have to go further if you don’t want to.” She said before turning around and sitting on his hips, leaning down and kissing him. She could taste herself on his mouth and moaned, sliding her tongue into his mouth to taste more. They tasted good together.

Nick panted lightly through his nose as he recovered from his orgasm, his chest heaving with each breath until he calmed down. “Baby…” He whispered gently when she sat up and turned around to face him while straddling his lap, “I do NOT want to stop.” He murmured to her and slid his arms around her waist as she leaned down to kiss him, groaning in return as he kissed her back, savoring the sweet taste of their fluids mixed together. “Mmm..” he grunted and pulled back for a moment, tangling his hand in her hair, “Will it fit?” He asked gently and stroked her hair lightly, feeling his member run along her inner thigh and gaze the hot wetness of her center.

Chastity smiled brightly, a bright blush still on her face, spreading to her chest and the tips of her ears. “I am glad you don't want to stop.” She said before sitting up and looking back at his manhood. “It'll fit. We will need a little extra lube, but it'll fit. Trust me.” She said before kissing him again, only briefly. She stood up and brushed her hair back. “Stay right here. I'll be right back.” She said before hurrying down the stairs. She stopped on the 2nd floor and went into her bedroom, opening her nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube before running back up the stairs. She went back to her spot, straddling his lap. “What I've learned over the years is that there is no such thing as too much lubrication. I certainly make quite a bit on my own, but some help is sometimes needed regardless.” She smiled. “This is Coconut oil based. Do you have any allergies around that? I like to be cautious. Last thing you want is an allergy rash on your cock. That's no fun.” She said sweetly. She was more herself now, less of a primal beast. She didn't dare tell him that she hadn't had sex in almost as many years as he'd been alive. He'd not once asked her age yet, and she was grateful.

Nick smiled up at her as she settled on his lap, looking back at his member. “I'm not going anywhere.” He promised and watched her go to fetch some lube. While she was gone he wiggled out of his pants and tossed them aside and sat up to lean back against the couch to wait for her. He chuckled when she came back and climbed onto his lap again, “I'm not allergic to anything.” He assured her and licked his lips as he settled his hands on her hips, rubbing and squeezing her flesh gently, “God's you are beautiful.” He whispered and leaned in to kiss her, nuzzling her cheek before pulling back, “Go to town, Chis.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Big Nick.” Chastity purred softly as she smiled down at him. She kissed him deeply, cupping his face and moaning against his lips before pulling away. She opened the container and poured a little pool of lube into her palm before reaching down and coating his thick length with the slippery liquid. She lifted herself on her knees and lined up his shaft with her opening, rocking her hips slowly so that the head was just sliding back and forth between her slick, hot nether lips. She spread her legs a little further and slowly dropped down on his manhood. “Fuck!” She moaned loudly, dragging her nails down his chest the entire time she slid herself down on him. Deeper and deeper until he hilted, completely inside of her. She moaned and trembled, her orgasm almost hitting as soon as he was fully inside. She raised an eyebrow and kissed him gently. “This isn't my first rodeo, cowboy. Now that we know you fit… Go to town…” She purred.

Nick merely smiled up at her as she poured some lube into her hand and he let out a breath of relief when the surprisingly warm lube coated his shaft as she stroked him, “Shit.” he whispered huskily as she lined herself up and rubbed back and forth before sinking herself down onto him, her nails digging into his chest as she worked her way down until finally she hilted on him, her soft folds kissing his sack. “Oh god.” He hissed and shuddered as her walls fluttered around him, her own orgasm teetering on the edge. After a moment to get used to the incredible tightness surrounding his manhood, he nodded and grinned at her, grasping her hips and lifting her up off his length almost fully before dropping her down onto him again, thrusting up into her in the same motion. Groans spilled from his lips as he repeated the action again and again, his stamina quite impressive as he kept up a steady pace from the start, each thrust grazing that sweet spot within her.

Chastity gasped and cried out loudly when he picked her up and dropped her back down on his length, thrusting at the same time. She moaned loudly, nearly screaming as she hit her orgasm again. She pulled off of him, allowing her fluids to escape her with a sharp breath, trembling as the orgasm still consumed her. He still held her hips and pulled her back down onto him. She moaned untamed and leaned forward, biting his neck very hard with her shark like teeth, though not enough to break through his thick skin. She moaned, whimpering against his neck while he continued to thrust into her. It was bliss. Perfection and bliss, the feeling of his girthy manhood inside of her. She placed her hands on her stomach and could feel his bulge in her flat stomach.

Nick hissed as her walls clenched down on his member, making him have to work a little harder to power through with his thrusts. He didn't know how long he could last but fuck at least she was enjoying it. He thrust faster and harder, panting heavily as his orgasm built up inside of him. He leaned forward to press his face against her chest, kissing and nipping her breasts before sucking her nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it roughly as he bounced her in his lap quickly, his breath coming faster as he pistoned into her tight folds. “Fuckkk….” He groaned around her breast, nibbling on the sensitive flesh, “Chis, I can't--” he started to say but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he lost his grip on control, his orgasm hitting with little warning as be thrust up into her once more and held her down by the hips, pumping spurt after spurt of seed straight into her womb until he had nothing left to give. While he was spurting he had slid his hand between her thighs to rub her clit vigorously until she came again, then looped his arms around her and held her close, cursing softly and pressing his face against her throat. “I'm sorry.” He whispered gently.

Chastity moaned loudly and took a sharp breath when she felt him release inside of her. She smiled and stroked his cheek with her hands, shaking her head with a calm smile. “Don't you even fret, Nicky.” She cooed softly, kissing him again. “I'm on birth control. It's fine. If it wasn't, I'd have made you wear a condom.” She explained before resting her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes with a sigh of content. He was still inside of her and she didn't want to move. Not yet. “Would you sleep here tonight, Nick?” She requested. “I'd like it if you stayed the night.”

Then, there was the sound of the doorbell. Chastity sat up and looked toward the stares in confusion before looking up at the analog clock on the wall. “It's almost ten. What on earth is someone doing here at this time of night?” She said before reluctantly pulling off of his shaft with a couple of small whimpers. Her body was already becoming sore and stiff, but it was worth it. The door rang again and she frowned before looking down already Nick. “Come on. I've got a robe that'll fit you.” She explained before walking down to her room. She threw on a thin, purple, silk robe and handed a thick, green one to Nick. “How about you pour us each a glass of wine and I'll get the door?” She offered with a smile, kissing him again.


	6. Kandomere Connundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick discovers that Kandomere is Chastity's brother, and there is some drama between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Back story. Fluff. Ya'll get it all today.

Nick exhaled in relief when she assured him that it was ok, nuzzling his face against her neck until she pulled back to kiss him. He savored her sweet lips and held her close as they enjoyed the closeness, his hand occasionally caressing her stomach, “I would love to stay the night. I'm off tomorrow.” He offered softly, his hand dancing over the bulge in her belly. He relaxed and closed his eyes as they sat there in peace for a few moments until the doorbell rang. He groaned pitifully as she got off him and led him down to her room where he pulled on a robe and ties it around his waist. “Sure. I'll meet you in the kitchen.” He agreed and kissed her passionately before following her down the stairs, parting ways to go to the kitchen and pick a bottle from the wine fridge. He surveyed his options critically before finding a nice white and two glasses, popping the cork on the bottle.

Chastity smiled from the bottom of the stairs as she watched him go into the kitchen, but then she smelled the air. She knew who was at the door. She frowned deeply and a low growl escaped her as she went to the door. She threw it open and immediately began shouting at the visitor. “Do you have any idea what time it is, Kandomere?!” She growled, trembling with anger as she was face to face with her elder brother.  
“I know what time it is, Chastity. Can I come in, please? I'm here because-” Kandomere tried to explain. He had left his partner in the car. He knew Chastity wouldn't be happy to see him. She hadn't been happy to see him for years.  
“I know why you are fucking here, Kandomere.” She snapped. “And as you can probably tell, I have company right now and would appreciate it if you would leave-”  
“We think the Inferni are killing Orc and Human children in Orphanages…” He said, barely above a whisper. “I would like to speak with you. I promise I won't stay long.”  
“You've got ten minutes. I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my cause.” Chastity said coldly when she finally let him inside and shut the door behind him.  
Kandomere could smell the sex in the air. He could smell the Orc that was in this house. Again? She was doing this again? Did she not learn after the last one? He scowled slightly and was going to be polite, until he looked over and saw Nick Jakoby through the archway. He did not say anything out loud, but he couldn't believe his eyes. The Orc cop? The Orc cop was HERE with his sister. Of course he was…

Nick hummed softly as he poured the wine, taking a sip and sighing happily as he closed his eyes to savor it. Approving of his choice he sat them down and sat his hand on his hips, glancing towards the doorway when a familiar scent hit his nose. His eyes went wide, “Officer… Kandomere.” He said in a hoarse voice, before clearing his throat, “Chis! Why is there a federal agent in your house staring at me like he wants to shoot me?!” He called out to her, taking a step back from her counter slowly.

Chastity groaned and walked passed Kandomere and into the kitchen, grabbing one of the glasses from Nick and placing a warm hand on his cheek. “He won't hurt you, I promise. He's my brother and he needs my gift. Or he wouldn't be here because he knows that I hate him and our racist pig of a father.” She explained, loudly, making sure Kandomere heard her.  
Kandomere sighed softly and only nodded his head toward Nick. “Nice to see you too, Officer Jakoby.” He said formally before following Chastity. “All I need is for you to use your wand to see if you can't tap into the Inferni communications. It's all we need. Our last lead is a dead end.” He explained. “Children are dying-”  
“Children dying is why I let you in my house instead of assaulting you.” She hissed angrily, standing between Nick and her brother. “I wish you would find someone else. I hate having your wand. Oh. Right. It's not YOUR wand, because you're not a Bright and you can't use it.” She laughed, her voice dripping with poison.  
“And you’re afraid to use it.” Kandomere snapped back angrily. “Ever since Juliarra.” He snapped.  
“How dare you say that name to me.” She snapped. “Get out of my house. I'll be at your office first thing Monday morning to discuss this. Get the fuck out of my house. Now.”  
“Fine. 8 am. Don't be late.” Kandomere growled before looking at Nick. “Ask about her last Orc boyfriend.” He said bitterly before turning on his heels and leaving, slamming the door behind himself.

Nick stayed out of the conversation, feeling quite awkward as they both spoke, looking away and picking up his glass and taking a long drink, trying not to spit it out when Kan spoke to him. “I'll um… I'll pass. Goodnight, Agent Kandomere.” He called after the man and then fidgeted with his wine glass, “So, that's your brother?” He murmured and looked over at her, “I dealt with him a bit after the incident last month.” He mused, looking down into his glass, “Do you still want me to stay?” He asked.

“I know.” Chastity sighed before turning to face him. “He said you saved Tikka. She risked so much to take a shot at the Inferni. She's a hero amongst us who fight the Inferni.” She explained before sitting down at her table and taking a sip of her wine. “Yes. Please, stay. You've probably gathered that there's a lot I haven't told you.” She said sadly. “I really like you, Nick. I want you to stay with me for as long time, so I feel like I need to explain this. I've been married once, a long time ago. He refused to let me divorce him, though there was no love between us. He was a politician, and not a very good one. He had lots of women and prostitutes on the side, because he could. He always just assumed I wouldn't ruin his reputation. The reason I no longer live in the Elf District… is because I also took and lover, but mine was Orcish.” She explained and tears began to swell in her eyes. “My husband killed him, and never suffered any punishment for it.” She said before growing more angry. “I used the wand to kill him…. So that I would get the insurance money for his ‘accidental’ death. I was caught, but signed a contract with Kandomere to use the wand to help instead of hurt, so I didn't suffer at the hands of the law either. Elves were furious… that a woman could murder her husband in cold blood and not be published, but an elf brutally kills an Orc and no one cares?” She said before shaking her head and wiping at her eyes. “I am surrounded by blood and death and I am so sorry I didn't tell you any of this…. I like you so much and I don't want you to he afraid of me.”

Nick sat down across from her at the table and reached out to take her hands in his and squeezed firmly, “I won't go anywhere.” He promised and listened to her in silence, not judging or preaching. When she went quiet he looked up at her and leaned over to cup her cheek, “I couldn't be afraid of you. It takes incredible braver to wield a wand… to do the things you did. It might not have been right on either count, but you overcame it. I'm proud of you. You don't have to be afraid to tell me things.” He whispered and ram his hand over her cheek.

Chastity smiled up at him and closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. “I promise I was going to tell you, just… not this early. However, the next part is what's important, and is a secret you must keep from everyone.” She said before standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck, looking down at him. “I am very influential in politics, or, I try to be. I spend very generous amounts of money on lobby for Orc rights. Desegregation. Better public schools.” She explained. “under the name of Alice Hepbern.” She explained, wondering if he would recognize the name.

Nick stood up to meet her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her cheek softly before focusing on her face when she pulled back to speak, “Alice… Hepburn?” he whispered and blinked in surprise, “You are the reason the station had to hire me. Forced diversity hiring.” He murmured, and couldn't help but chuckle, “I'll be damned.” He whispered and touched her cheek, “I'm sworn to secrecy.” He promised quietly.

“Same reason the library had to hire Tabby.” Chastity said with a small smile. “My ultimate goal is desegregation, but I will take what steps I can until then.” She said before kissing him again. “It has been a very long time since I've allowed myself to get close to anyone. After Juliarra, I didn't want to risk it. I went into hiding. I moved out of the Elf District and cut all ties. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt just because I dislike elves.” She murmured. “But now there's you… a blooded orc. A police officer for the LAPD. I'm not as worried about you. I know you can defend yourself.”

 

Nick leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, looking down into her eyes and smiling gently as he stroked her cheek, “You really are amazing.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to her lips, drawing her tighter to his chest, “You don't need to worry about me. I've got a little pull now… and I have a partner who is a crack shot, I'm hardly ever in danger.” He assured her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Why don't we take this bottle of wine…. And go find some place comfy to sit and watch mindless television for a little while? I declare that the cuddle session be reinstated.” He teased lightly and tilted her chin up, wiping away a tear track with his thumb.

“I am glad you are partnered with Daryl Ward, he has an impressive track record. Including taking down 4 of his superiors when push came to shove. He's a man not afraid to do the right thing, just like you.” Chastity smiled before nodding. “I think you're right. Wine. Tv. Snuggling. Sounds like heaven.” She said before sighing. “Thank you for not letting my brother ruin our evening. I haven't seen him for anything not work related in almost thirty years. We had one heck of an argument in the past. He, like our father, is fairly stuck in his ways. I just hope he doesn't make work miserable for you.”

 

Nick slid his hand over her hip and smiled at her. “He seems rather stoick and quiet. I don't talk to him much, and I haven't, since that incident. I just stay out of his way.” He murmured and gave her hips a squeeze, “I'll grab the wine and the glasses, and follow you up to wherever you want to watch tv at.” He purred and kissed her forehead before pulling away and grabbing both of the glasses in one hand and the bottle in another. “I'm not going to let anything ruin this evenin. I'm enjoying it far too much.”

“I meant moving forward. Like. I hope he doesn't make your life miserable now that he is perfectly and blatantly aware that you are sleeping with his baby sister.” Chastity laughed before placing a gentle hand on his cheek. “Come on. I've got a nice TV in my bedroom. Follow me.” She instructed before walking back to the spiral staircase again and heading up to her room.

Nick shrugged his shoulder slightly and gave her backside a light pat as they walked up the stairs, “Ah. Well… I never thought of him as the kind of person who held a grudge like that. But I don't know him like you do. I won't let him give me any shit for it.” he promised her, following her into her bedroom and setting the wine on the bedside table before making himself comfortable on one side of the bed, shifting slightly and leaning back against the pile of pillows contently.

Chastity only laughed quietly when he patted her rear when they went up the stairs. “My brother is a great one for grudges. His whole thing is that he’s always compromise his values and beliefs to make our father proud. I was unwilling to compromise my entire life, which has resulted in being exiled. I like it better this way. Just… Tell me, if Kandomere tries anything to hurt or intimidate you. I will not allow that as long as I breathe.” She said before laying down in the bed next to him, turning the TV on but not really caring what was airing. She just liked this, right now. Just being here with him casually. She was comfortable and unafraid for the first time in decades. To be loved was a foreign concept to her… But she was excited to relearn.

Nick scooted closer to her and slid his arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his chest and stroking his hand through her dark purple hair, playing with the strands absentmindedly before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head, “I promise.” he said softly, also not really caring about what they watched so long as they were together. He reached over for her glass of wine and placed it in her hand, draining the last of his before he set the glass aside and resumed his soft touches, his cheek resting against her head while his fingers lightly grazed her skin.

Chastity smiled when he kissed her head and handed her wine to her. She took a sip before letting out a very contented sigh. She looked over at him and then sat upright, opening his robe a little more than it already was. “What the hell, Nick…?” She murmured with worry in her voice. “This is one hell of a gunshot wound.” She said quietly, stroking her fingertips over the very large, very deep scar that was near the middle of his ribcage. “Does this go all the way through?” She questioned, sitting up and sliding her hand down his back, feeling the scar. “This should have killed you.” She said bluntly.

Nick was content leaning against her, the soft motions of his hand slowing as he began to doze off. He had worked five twelve hour shifts this week and he was bone tired, but he fought to stay awake, wanting to spend more time with her. He jolted awake however when she suddenly sat up and parted the folds of his robe. He blinked his eyes several times to clear the blurriness and look down at his chest. Swallowing dryly as her concern showed so evidently in her eyes. He didn't speak for a long time until after she pulled her hand away from his back, shifting his eyes down to her. “It did kill me.” He said softly, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it firmly. “The incident… was far more graphic than Kandomere lead you to believe. I'm only alive today because of Tikka, and the wand.” He murmured and glanced down at his lap, reaching up to touch the scar in the center of his chest, the shotgun blast that had decimated his heart… yet he still lived.

“Tikka saved you with the wand…?” Chastity questioned quietly before nodding her head. “All these years… never thought she would be the one to have a change of heart.” She murmured before cupping his face in her hands. “I am glad she saved you. My life would be empty if she hadn't… But never forget that Magic is dangerous. Bringing you back should have killed her. Only death can pay for life.” She said sadly. “Usually, it's your own that is sacrificed.”

Nick nodded gently and leaned into her touch, pressing a kiss to her lips and rubbing his thumb over her hand gently, “I know. I'm living on borrowed time. So I make the most I can out of every minute I have.” He whispered to her softly, touching his forehead to hers, “Being here with you is like heaven. So maybe I stayed dead and this is all a dream. If it is I don't want it to end.” He closed his eyes and let his head slip down to rest on her shoulder, his hands slipping to her hips to rub lightly, “I think the spring healed her… or maybe Lehlia dying, took her spot somehow. I don't know… I'm just glad for what I have.”

“There was much death that day. At least 6 of the Inferni were destroyed that night. More than have been killed in the last hundred years.” Chastity smiled before kissing him tenderly on the forehead and nodding her head. “Borrowed time comes for us all… Elves live off of borrowed time from the time we are born. Stealing and stealing, never dying of old age…” She murmured sadly before laying down and resting her head on his thigh, yawning widely. “This is not heaven.” She said sadly. “If it were Heaven, our relationship would not be immoral and looked down on by elves... I bet most Orc wouldn't like this, either… We are the first stone to crumble from the wall of segregation. I will not stop until everyone is an equal… It is all I've ever wanted.” She said before closing her eyes and beginning to drift into sleep. “It's why I don't have a family anymore…”

Nick slid his hand down to rest on her head when she laid on his thigh, stroking his fingers through her hair to help soothe her into sleep, biting his lip gently though he kept quiet, letting her speak what she needed to, “I want you to meet my family.” He whispered, after her breathing slowed to signify she was asleep. “My mother will love you.” he chuckled gently and moved her to rest on the pillow. He got out of bed and put the wine and the glasses away before taking off his robe and climbing beneath the covers with her, pulling her smaller frame against his chest, her backside seated firmly against his lap as he spooned her, cocooning her in his warmth as he fell asleep, sleeping peacefully the night through .


	7. Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries guys. You get backstory here. There ya go.

Monday came too quick. Chastity knew she would need to see her brother at some point, but loathed the idea.

Daryl was in the locker room, changing into uniform for the day. He was sitting down shirtless, in only his boxers and putting on an additional layer of deodorant while he waited. He put his white shirt on over his head when he saw Nick. “Hey lover boy, you're almost late. How did the date go?” He asked casually, though he was unnecessarily loud. A few others chuckled to themselves, but everyone largely stayed quiet. “You still positive she's An elf and not a human who had some plastic work done to their face?”

Nick left Chastity's reluctantly on Monday morning, heading home to change his clothes and then off to work. He entered the locker room with a yawn, though he had a spring in his step and was humming a soft familiar tune as he flicked open his locker to find his uniform and began stripping down to his boxers, blinking and glancing over at Ward with a bright, shit eating grin, “It was great!” He exclaimed and sighed, putting on deodorant and his white undershirt. “Went to dinner. Talked about books, went back to her place and I stayed there all weekend. It was… well, it was perfect.” He admitted and glanced over at Ward again with a smirk on his lips as be pulled on his pants and fastened them. “Yes, definitely a real elf. She's related to Agent Kandomere. Besides... if she wasn't a real elf I would know, I've seen enough of her to be sure.” He joked playfully, in too good a mood to let sarcasm or jokes touch his soaring happiness. 

Ward raised an eyebrow and was going to make a comment when he said he stayed there all weekend, but then Nick added his comment about having seen enough of her. Ward looked at him with impressed surprise. “You took an elf to bed? You sly dog. I didn't think you had it in you! Good on ya.” He said before starting to button up his police shirt. “Related to Kandomere? That sucks. That guy is stuck so deep in the mud that I think it reaches China.” Ward muttered before looking at Nick more intensely. “Wait. Does he like Orc like she do, or is he one of these prissy ass elf folk who look down on fuckin’ everyone? He's said like one word so I ain't know what kind of dude he is under that fancy ass suit.”

Nick chuckled and finished dressing, sitting down to put on his shoes as he let Ward speak, “I don't know what he likes. I only said about five words to him when he came over on Saturday so I don't know.” he shrugged and laced up his boots, “He seems alright to me, just like he's seen and heard to much and wants to be done and get things over with.” He mused and shrugged his shoulders, “Next time I go out with Chastity I'm going to as her if she'll go to the Barbeque with me. I'm hoping she says yes to going, but she's pretty busy.”

“We've all seen and heard too much, man.” Daryl murmured quietly before he also finished dressing. “Barbeque. You mean the one at your moms? Are you crazy? The girl is an elf, man. I can't imagine your folks taking too kindly to an elf girl coming home. Damn, man.” He said before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

Chastity arrived at the police station to see Kandomere and her entire demeanor had shifted. She stood tall and had large sunglasses covering most of her face. She was in a very expensive suit. She walked up to the counter and didn't say a word, only sliding the receptionist a card. “I'm here to see Agent Kandomere.” She said confidently.

Nick shrugged his shoulders lightly and smiled, “Yeah, that one too… but that isn't until August. I want to give her a chance to get used to me first, before I subject her to my mom and brothers. Can't imagine how that will go, but I think my mom will like her. Anyway no. I meant the barbeque we hold here on the 4th every year. My dad was the elf racist, but he's dead. Mom is open to everyone.” he chuckled and got up as he threw on his vest, strapping it on and heading out into the lobby once his gun was strapped on. 

The receptionist at the desk looked down at her, the young human females eyed widening before she nodded, “Of course ma'am. I'll have him come out for you.” she said quickly and picked up her phone to call him. Speaking in hushed tones for a moment she then hung up and looked back over at Chastity, “Agent Kandomere will be out shortly, he just got done with a debriefing.” she said with a chirp. 

Nick came out of the back and adjusted his LAPD hat on his head, glancing back at Ward, “At least we for a decent beat today.” he said with a chuckle and turned back to face the right direction, “Chastity?” He said softly, not wanting to draw attention to her, but he recognized that svelte figure and purple hair anywhere.

“You gonna bring your elf girlfriend to the LAPD picnic? I like that plan. Maybe my wife will finally understand you're not a bad dude, just a Lil ugly.” Daryl teased before shoving Nicks shoulder playfully. “Would get the other guys to shut the fuck up and take you seriously, too. You just gotta warn her that she's gonna be the center of attention. Most these guys don't see too many elves outside their district.”

Chastity smiled at the receptionist and nodded. “Thank you.” She said before hearing her name. She looked over at Nick and couldn't help the smile from crossing her lips. She lifted the sunglasses onto her head and walked over to him. “Good morning, Officer Jakoby.” She said before stopping in front of him. “I wasn't sure I would catch you before you went out on patrol.” She said before clearing her throat. She kissed his cheek very quickly and squeezed his hand. “Stay safe, please.” She said quietly before going back to the front desk to wait for her brother.”

Nick chuckled softly at Wards words, “I'll warn her. She should know how much attention she will get but I'll make sure she knows if not. I think she would enjoy it too, not that showing her off to my coworkers wouldn't be an added bonus.” he mused and laughed gently before he went serious as Chastity turned to face him and smiled brightly. He stepped closer when she did and took her hand in his, squeezing hers tightly in return, “I will. I promise. I hope you have a good day.” he whispered back, pressing a kiss to her cheek in return before heading off with Ward to get the things they needed for their rounds. 

“Is that an Elf?” Andrews asked bluntly, not even trying to hide his surprise. “That’s a fucking elf. Is she a Fed?” He questioned, not really directed at anyone.

“Ah, Chastity, you’ve come. Follow me to my office.” Kandomere said calmly, holding a hand out to her, toward his office. Chastity only sighed and nodded her head. “It’s part of my contract, Kandomere. Otherwise, you know I wouldn’t come within one hundred yards of you.” She said calmly before walking passed him, toward his office. “Only reason I’m still alive and not in prison is because I’m a Bright. Thank goodness for small favors, I suppose.” She joked bitterly before disappearing into his office.

 

Nick glanced over his shoulder at where Chastity disappeared into the office that Kandomere had taken when he came to investigate the incident, sighing softly before shrugging his head and then returning to finish his gathering of necessary items with Ward. Patrol was standard for them now, walking the beat when driving got boring, getting a burrito at their favorite spot and chatting with the locals, signing a few autographs and taking photos with a few kids who wanted to be cops. Even running into their old friend Dorghu briefly, on good terms, before they headed back in to the station around six at night. They were tired and worn out, but Nick was still in a good mood as he stripped down to his underwear and redressed into his street clothes in the locker room, waving a good night to Ward as he passed by the offices towards the doors.

“Officer Jakoby.” Kandomere called from down the hallway, his hands in his pocket. His face was like stone, his bright blue eyes the only thing showing clearly from the distance. “May I see you in my office?” He requested. “I have a situation that I would like to speak with you about.” He said before turning and going into his office, leaning his back against his desk while he waited for Nick to enter the office. “Close the door behind you and sit down. You and I have some things that need to be discussed, sooner rather than later.” He said with a small sigh.

Nick stopped by the doors, turning and raising his eyebrows curiously at Kandomere. “Um… sure, Sir.” he said simply and walked back to his office, pulling the door shut and taking a seat as instructed, looking concerned, “What is it you want to talk to me about? Because I haven't said a word to anyone about what really happened and I really thought we were done with all of that kind of stuff.” he admitted, his words starting to get away from him so he quickly shut his mouth. 

“This is not about the incident with the wand, Officer Jakoby.” Kandomere said with a small sigh, chewing on his lower lip for a moment while he decided on how he wanted to phrase this. He raised his eyes to focus on Nick. “I love my sister, despite what she might believe.” He started before taking a seat in the chair next to Nick. He didn’t want to sit at his desk, he didn’t want to be an intimidating force right now. He wanted Nick to feel comfortable with this conversation. “My sister and I had an argument a long time ago, an argument that she will never let me forget. She blames me for it, and I understand why. You see, our father is a very powerful man, with a lot of money and a lot of pull. He is one of those who was alive for the war that happened when the Dark Lord rose to power.” He explained calmly. “He is very against Orc, and was one of those who pushed for segregation when it was being decided on, so many years ago…” Kandomere said, obviously growing sad. “Anyway.” He sighed. “I’ve always done as I was told. I wanted nothing more than to make my father proud when I was growing up. Chastity did not feel the same way. She was never willing to compromise her beliefs or her values, despite what he may threaten her with. He told her that if she did not get over her obsession with Orc, that she was not welcome with our family. Well.. That’s when she moved here and changed her name. She wanted to make sure that no one would be able to connect her to him. If they did, it would only be a matter of time before the Orc community turned on her. As it is now, she is exiled but no one understands why, and it’s better that way.” He said before going silent for a few moments. “The reason I am telling you all of this, is because I have not seen my sister this happy since Julliaro. It’s nice to see her happy. I know she will never be in a room with me long enough for me to apologize to her, but I wanted to make sure you knew the truth. You are a much more level headed individual, Officer Jakoby. I believe that you will be very good for her. I know you will be kind to her and keep her safe.”

Nick blinked when Kan took the seat next to him instead of sitting behind his desk. He was nervous and anxious, but when Kan assured him that this wasn't about the wand incident he relaxed, listening intently as Kan explained to him why Chastity lived outside of the elf district, why her father was the way he was…. And that even though Chastity couldn't see it, Kan cared about her deeply, and wanted her to be happy. When he admitted to thinking that Nick would be good for her, he couldn't help but puff his chest up in pride for a moment, swallowing dryly and squeezing his hands together in his lap, “I tend to be a… level headed person.” he admitted with an embarrassed chuckle, leaning on his knees and rubbing his hands over his head, “I… um… thank you, Agent Kandomere. For telling me all of this.” he whispered gently, “I… I love her. I've never felt this way about anyone. And while I don't plan on telling her that for a while yet… you know, all that jumping the gun thing…” he trailed off and smiled slightly, “I want her to know what she's getting in to with me first you know?” he exhaled and closed his eyes, “Maybe when we have been together a while longer I'll tell her. Anyway..” he cleared his throat and looked over at Kan, “I'm sorry for babbling. I do appreciate you telling me all of this. Maybe sometime in the future… I can convince her to hear you out. She needs whatever family she can get back, I can see how lonely she gets for you all… she just wants to be accepted for who she is. And wants that right for everyone else.”

“My mother and I want nothing more than to have her come home. Father misses her also, not that he would ever say that out loud.” Kandomere explained before slowly standing up. “I know you love her. I could smell it when I walked into her house on Saturday.” He said before raising an eyebrow and giving Nick a very small smile. “And I don’t mean what you think I mean.” He said before straightening out his coat. “Perhaps one day she will speak with me. Until then, I’ll just do what I can to keep her safe, from a distance. Do not be too worried about her, Nick. She knows exactly what she is getting into. She killed a man once for her love and her revenge. She knows what goes along with being seen with an Orc. In the Elf District, it’s unlawful. Here, however, it’s only uncommon. People have looked at her strange her entire life. I really think she was born in the wrong time. She is so far ahead of the rest of us, and we are staggering to keep up. It’s easier to alienate her than to try and understand her views.” He said before offering his hand to Nick. “I do hope to see more of you. Perhaps you may be able to convince her to have my mother and I over for Christmas. I think that it would be a nice gathering if we could keep our father out of it. My mother and I have grown impatient with him and would rather spend time with Alexeena and try to catch up.” He said with a smile before letting out a small laugh. “Alexeena was her name before Chastity.”

Nick slowly stood up and took Kan’s extended hand, shaking it firmly and giving him a small smile as well, “I will do what I can about that. I think having you and her mother over for Christmas would be good for her.” he mused and cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling his hand back and fidgeting awkwardly, “Alexeena suits her much better.” he admitted with a quirk of his lips, “Thank you, for telling me all of this. I'm hoping to have her meet my family soon.” he admitted and looked down at his watch before glancing back up at Kan, “I need to go walk my dog before she destroys my house. I'll keep you posted on what we talk about regarding you and your mother. It was nice to talk to you, Agent Kandomere.” he murmured, dismissing himself with a tip of his head and hurrying out of the office to his truck. 

“She is going to love your family, and I hope that they love her.” Kandomere said before nodding his head. “Drive safe.” He said before sitting down at his desk and started going through some paperwork. He felt better after having this conversation.

Chastity had gone home after her meeting with Kandomere and was laying on her bed in total silence, staring up at the ceiling. It always hurt to see her brother and remember all of the hurtful things they had said to one another. She shook her head and forced herself to get up. She went down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, drinking it quickly and pouring another. She spent too much time on her own for too long. Though it was not obvious from the outside, she did have a bit of a drinking problem. It was the only thing that numbed the pain.

Nick drove home in silence, parking and getting out to let Maggie out of the apartment to pee. He walked around the front yard with her, thinking about Chastity and wondering if she was doing ok. Gods above he wanted to see her so badly. Swallowing dryly he loaded Maggie into his truck and drove across town to the nicer district, parking in her driveway and getting out with the perky little mutt on his heels, wagging her stubby tail and sitting down to wait by the door as Nick rang the bell. He waited patiently, stuffing his hands in his pockets and sighing through his nose. Maybe he shouldn't have come. Would she want to see him?

Chastity finished her glass and set it down on the counter when she heard the doorbell. She took a step toward the door and was a little wobbly, but she straightened out. She assumed it was Kandomere, since he was usually the only person who showed up to her home unannounced. She threw open the door, ready to yell, but froze when she saw Nick. She looked a little rough around the edges. She was wearing her fluffy purple robe that was barely tied around her, covering an oversized T-shirt that she wore as a nightgown. Her hair was a little all over the place and the smell of wine was strong on her breath. She smiled at him nervously and tried to smooth out her hair, “H-hi, Nick. What um..” She cleared her throat nervously, fixing her robe and retying it. “What are you doing here?”

Nick fidgeted with Maggie's leash as he waited, exhaling through his nose before he looked back towards his truck, maybe he should--. He cut off his thought when the door flung open and she stood before him, almost like she was ready to yell but the sight of him stopped her short. He could tell she was drunk, and frazzled, and it concerned him, but mostly he was actually slightly hurt that she didn't look at all happy to see him. “I… just really wanted to see you. I know I should have texted or called first, but Maggie needed to get out of the house and I had a long day and thought… maybe you might like to sit together and talk, or have a drink and lay on the couch…” he trailed off and cleared his throat, “Did I come at a bad time? I'm sorry, I really should have called… I… I'll go home.” he started, his face a dark red as he took a step back from the door and gave Maggie's leash a little tug, though the dog didn't listen and instead went straight for Chastity, snuffling at her feet and wagging her whole body as she begged to be petted.

“Nick, wait. It’s fine.” Chastity smiled nervously before looking down at the little dog. She smiled and slowly knelt down. “Hey there sweetie.” She said softly, stroking her fur and rubbing her ears gently before looking back up at Nick with a sad smile. “I am just… I’m so sorry you had to see me like this. Please, come in. I’ll make some coffee or something and try to sober up.” She said before standing. “Come on Maggie, lets get you a bowl of water and a treat.” She said eagerly before rounding the corner into the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee before putting down a bowl of water for Maggie and giving her a small piece of ham from the fridge. She closed off her bottle of wine and put it back in the wine rack before leaning on her counter and smiling at Nick. “I am glad that you’re here, really. I just… It’s always hard to see my brother. Law enforced it, though. As long as I’m a Bright, I’m on their leash. It’s the only reason I’m not in prison for the rest of my eternal life.” She laughed bitterly.

Nick paused when she stopped him, looking back at her and swallowing gently. He nodded and slowly followed her inside, coming to a stop in the kitchen and letting Maggie off the leash so she could scarf down the ham and drink some water. He set the leash on the counter and came over to her, his hand taking hers to play with her slender fingers. “He called me into his office today.” he said, “Agent Kandomere, I mean.” he elaborated, tracing the veins on her hand with one finger, “He was nice. Informal even… something I had never seen before.” he looked into her eyes again, “I know you hate him for siding with your father, but I just want you to listen to me for a minute.’ he whispered softly, “He said that he hasn't seen you this happy since Julliara… and that he is happy for you. And that he also knows you won't forgive him for the sides he chose or the way he's gone about his life, but he does care about you.” he let go of her hand to cup her cheek, “I'm not advocating anything he has done or taking his side. I just wanted you to know what we talked about today.” he murmured, tilting her chin up so she could look him in the eyes, “I don't believe in keeping secrets.”

“Kandomere did what?” Chastity asked, anger filling her flushed cheeks. “How dare he be-” She stopped when he continued to talk. His large hands around hers was a soothing, comforting feeling. She listened to him while he talked and didn’t say much of anything . She nodded her   
head slowly. “I am glad that he was kind to you.” She said quietly before smiling at him, lifting her other hand to stroke his cheek. “Thank you for not keeping secrets.” She thanked him quietly before sighing. “I never thought he would accept seeing me with an Orc… I thought for sure that you were going to tell me he threatened your life because you are close to me.” She said with tears swelling in her eyes. “Julliara was so long ago… I hardly remember what he looks like anymore… I just know that it’s my fault that he’s dead. I knew it was unlawful and I wanted him anyway. I don’t know if he even really loved me, or just didn’t want to risk being prosecuted for insubordination…” She said before a tear slid down her cheek. “In the end, it didn’t matter what choice he made… It killed him anyway.”

Nick leaned down to kiss her forehead and slowly wiped her tears away, “He was more concerned for you than anything. He said… that he and your mother, are fed up with your father's attitude on things… And that you are far ahead of your time.” he mused and swallows gently as her tears kept coming, “Come here.” he whispered and wrapped his arms around her, cupping her to his chest and resting his chin atop her head. He had been waiting to tell her those three little words… but perhaps hearing them from him would help? Cursing himself internally he opted for something safer. Pressing his lips to her temple he spoke in hushed tones, “I want you to know… that I care about you. No matter what. Okay?” He whispered and smoothed his hand over her hair.

“Really…?” Chastity said quietly against his chest, wrapping her arms around him, listening to his heartbeat while he continued to speak. “I miss them…” She admitted softly. “I hate myself for it sometimes, but I do miss my mother and Kan…” She sniffled before pulling away from him and smiling, wiping her eyes. “Nick.” She sniffled softly. “Will you move in with me, please?” She questioned. “I can’t stand being here alone. I’ve spent decades alone and I am tired of it. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I don’t want to have to hide because I am unwilling to compromise who I am and what I believe. If people don’t like that I love you, then, fuck them. Fuck everyone and anyone that tries to take you away from me. I have a wand and I’ve killed people before. I am so tired of this jaded world making me miserable. I’ve been around too long to keep living this way.”

Nick looked down at her when she pulled back, unable to help the soft laughter that erupted from him, “You…. Are amazing. I might just have to start saying exactly what I think around you, because you beat me to it every time.” he admitted horsley, stepping closer to cup her cheek and nod, “I will. So long as Maggie can come too. Cuz if she can't that's a deal breaker.” he teased her lightly and cradled her cheeks in his hands. “And another thing…” he smiled and dipped his head to kiss her roughly, nipping on her bottom lip when he pulled away, “I love you.” he said in a husky tone, smoothing away the last of her tears, “Can I start tonight? Because I really don't want to go home.”

Chastity stared up at him, confused as first as he began talking. She hadn’t realized that she said she loved him, and felt a bit flustered when she realized it. “I love you too, Nick..” She murmured softly after she kissed him back, smiling up at him. “Of course Maggie can come too. I’ve got a really big back yard she can roam around in. Everything has high fences.” She murmured before resting against his chest again. “Please stay. I don’t want to be alone if I can help it… We will start moving you in in the morning.” She said sweetly before taking his hand and leaning him up toward her room. “I think it is time for bed…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fluff. Angst. Action. Blood. LOTS OF SHIT GOES DOWN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suck at writing descriptions as always. sorry guys. you'll have to read it for it to make sense.

Nick pressed his lips to her forehead and held her close as she leaned against him, “Bed sounds good. I'm exhausted.” he whispered to her and followed her up the stairs to her room, walking along beside her once they got into the room. He paused and slid his hand down her back, “Go ahead and lay down. I'm going to hop through the shower. I smell like a dumpster fire.” he grumbled and kissed her head before he slipped away from her and headed into the attached bathroom. Maggie hopped up on the end of the bed and stretched out lazily, completely lacking manners. Nick left the door open and turned on the hot water, stripping out of his clothes and folding them to put on the counter before climbing into the steamy enclosure.  
Chastity smiled and sat down on the bed, watching him as he stripped and went toward the shower. She debated to herself for a few moments before she removed her robe and followed after him. “The shower is a little finicky, how about I join you?” She said cheerfully, stripping her shirt off over her head and following him into the shower. There were several shower heads from the walls and ceiling, shooting water for almost every angle. She smiled up at him, placing her hands on his chest while looking over all of his scars. “It is very nice not being lonely. Thank you, Nick.”  
Nick chuckled softly when she climbed in with him, nodding and pressing his lips to her forehead as her hands slid over his chest, “I don't mind at all.” he murmured and settled his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently. “After staying the weekend… I didn't honestly feel like being alone. It's been so long since I slept that well… I wanted to be near you.” he admitted, and tilted his head back to rinse off, scrubbing himself thoroughly with her body wash before letting it rinse off, reaching out to take her into his arms with her back against his chest, his hands sliding down her stomach as his lips pressed against her shoulder. He was quiet now, but content as one of his hands slipped between her thighs, cupping her soft mound and parting her folds to rub his fingers along her entrance, spreading the moisture around slowly and leisurely as he enjoyed the warmth of the shower.  
Chastity smiled, only slightly washing off. She didn’t really need a shower, only wanted to spend this time with him. “I am glad that you like staying here. I know the house is a bit big. We can downsize.” She offered with a small smile before gasping as he pulled her against his chest. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his arm, squeezing softly. She gasped when she felt his large hands between her legs. She trembled slightly and let out a soft moan, reaching a hand up to place on the back of his neck while he touched her, causing small jolts of pleasure to spread like webs through her body.  
Nick purred lightly against her shoulder, breathing deeply through his nose as his fingers rubbed her folds and teased her lightly before one slid into her tight sheath and his thumb rubbed her clit in steady circles, “I like the house.” he whispered huskily, “It has plenty of room, and lots of growing space. I could have a dedicated place to write.” he mused, though he went quiet again as he focused his attentions on pleasuring her, nibbling her soft skin and rocking his hips against her backside.  
“You could set up a desk in my study…” Chastity murmured softly before leaning back against him, spreading her legs a little further as his finger slid inside of her. She gasped and moaned, her long hair plastered to her skin from the water. She turned and kissed his cheek softly. “If we are going to have sex, we can’t do it in the shower. It’ll cause too much friction because of how big you are…” She murmured quietly.  
Nick growled playfully against her ear and held her tight in place, “I didn't say anything about sex.” he whispered, “I just want to touch you. Maybe later…” he said softly and cradled her close, ignoring his erection as he pressed it against her back and added a second finger to her tight folds, thrusting them up into her steadily as his thumb continued its assault on her little nub, rubbing and pressing as the water pelted down on them.  
Chastity couldn’t help but smile and she nodded her head. She gasped slightly when he slid a second finger inside of her. It was easy not to cum so fast this time. She wasn’t as touch starved as before. She could actually appreciate it, versus being driven by animal instinct. She trembled and moaned, but her orgasm was still very far away. It was quite the day they both had and her mind was flooded with thoughts of the day, which made it hard to focus on the pleasure.  
Nick bit her shoulder lightly and slowed his motions, kissing the spot on her shoulder and lifting his head. “We are wasting all the water. Do you want to go to the bed?” He whispered softly, caressing her side with his free hand as the other continued to pleasure her. He wanted to take his time with her, feel her… maybe even make love to her, but he knew the shower wasn't the place to do that.  
“Yes, let’s go to bed…” Chastity murmured softly before finally pulling herself free of his grasp, not that she wanted to. She turned off the water before grabbing a towel from the closet, and handing one to him also. She began drying her hair while she walked back to her bed, stopping at the dresser and opening it, rummaging around for some more presentable pajamas. She still felt embarrassed that she was wearing that old T-shirt when he had showed up at her door.  
Nick took the towel gratefully and dried himself off quickly, hanging it up as he walked up behind her, fully naked and slowly took her hand, pulling her away from the dresser, “You don't need clothes.” he whispered to her softly, tracing his hand over her hip and guiding her to the bed, taking over the job of rubbing her hair dry gently. When it was somewhat dry, he laid the towel over her pillow so it wouldn't get wet and then motioned for her to lay down, “Lay on your back.” he instructed her, waiting for her to do so before he climbed up on the bed after her, his hands starting at her ankles and slowly massaging his way up past her knees, parting her legs as he moved further up so he could settle between them.  
Chastity looked at him with mild surprise when he pulled her away from her dresser. She did as he instructed and slowly lay back on her bed, looking down at him. She let him spread her legs and get between them. She blushed slightly and shifted nervously in her spot. “Nick?” She questioned softly. “I know you’re trying to be romantic and spontaneous and all, but if we are going to have sex, I have to grab the lube. You could really hurt me if we don’t use it.” She explained calmly. “If you just want to touch and pet, we can do that, but actual penetration needs lubrication, sweetie.”  
Nick sighed softly and laid a hand on her stomach, “I know how big I am. I might be inexperienced… but I'm not stupid, Chastity… just… please. I know the lube is in the nightstand. I can smell it, and reach it when we need it… but please, stop.” he chuckled weakly and hovered above her, his finger resting on her lips, “I would never hurt you. Not in a million years. If you keep stalling because you don't feel up to this you can just tell me. It won't hurt my feelings any.” he assured her quietly, studying her features and kneeling between her thighs, concern for her all he felt, even if his length was throbbing with need, he would ignore it if it meant she was happy.  
Chastity smiled before sitting up and kissing him gently on the lips, placing her hands on his shoulders. “I am stalling…” She admit quietly, pressing her forehead against his. “I’m just… I have been drinking quite a bit, and we shouldn’t…” She said sadly before looking up at him. “And everything you said about Kandomere.. I can’t get it out of my head. It’s hard to have sex when I keep thinking about my brother.” She laughed uncomfortably before squeezing him a bit tighter. “I think we should just go to bed. It’s been quite the day, for both of us… I think we should really just get some sleep. I don’t think our days are going to get easier any time soon…”  
Nick ran his hand over her cheek and pressed his lips to her forehead, “Just start with that next time.” he whispered softly, slipping his arms around her and lowering her down to the bed, laying beside her and cradling her close to him and resting his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose with his own, “I know things won't get any easier. But we are together. That is what matters to me.” he whispered and pulled the blankets up around them, holding her securely in his arms, “I love you, Chastity… get some sleep. It's been a long day.”  
“I’m sorry…” Chastity said sadly before laying down, resting against him. “They will get easier, eventually.” She corrected softly before looking up at him. “Like I said, I am fighting for desegregation…” She said with a small yawn before closing her eyes and smiling with her shark like teeth as sleep consumed her. “I love you too, Nick…”  
Nick nodded gently and pressed his head against hers as he began to drift to sleep, contentment filling his bones as he lost consciousness. His dreams were peaceful, his night uneventful as he hardly moved at all, having one of the deepest sleeps he had been able to enjoy for a while. He woke the next morning with a yawn, rubbing his eyes lazily and glancing to the other side of the bed to see that Chastity was already gone. Blinking slightly he sat up and threw his legs over the edge, wondering where she had gone so early.  
Chastity had gotten up early to go to work. She was doing the opening shift at the library today, however, she never made it to work. She was wearing a nice, purple blouse and black dress pants while she was walking to work. On her way, she passed a small Orc girl who appeared to be lost.   
“Hey sweetie, are you okay?” Chastity asked quietly, stopping, and crouching down in front of the girl. “Where are your parents, sweetie?”  
The small girl looked at her with tear filled yellow eyes and just shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know where they went.” She cried softly. “Will you help me find them?  
“Of course.” Chastity said before smiling and offering a hand down to the small girl, who grabbed her hand and started walking. “We should probably go to the police station. They will be able to find your parents better than I would be.” Chastity tried to urge her, but the girl shook her head. “No… No police. Daddy says that I can’t trust police because they are all bad men.” The girl said quietly as they walked.  
“Police are not all bad.” Chastity argued quietly, not really knowing what to say to this child. She could hear a lot of footsteps behind her, getting closer. She looked down at the child with a small sigh. She wasn’t new. “Your family is following us, aren’t they?” She said as she stopped walking.  
“Daddy said I had to distract you…” The girl admit softly, looking up at her. “Don’t try to run, lady. They will hurt you if you do.”  
Chastity cursed under her breath and turned around to see the group of Orc men who had been following her. “Really?” She groaned softly. “What on earth could you possibly want to do with me?” She said angrily. She didn't have time for this. So much had happened in the last week that she already couldn’t wrap her head around. Now this? She was trying not to assume the worst of them, but knew that it was just wishful thinking.  
Nick got out of bed fully and headed downstairs, seeing a small note from Chastity about going to work. Smiling gently he ate his breakfast and fed Maggie, putting her out in the yard for the day before he headed to work. He drove by the library to say hello to her while on his way to work, since he hadn't said goodbye since she left early. When he got there however he was told she had not arrived when she was supposed too. Stress immediately hit him in the chest and he left the library, heading around the area while following his nose. He caught her scent but it vanished abruptly. His heart hammered in his chest and he sent her a rapid fire text message. He sat there and stared at his phone for ten minutes. Nothing. She was the fastest texter he had ever met. Even when she was at work she always got back to him quickly. This wasn't good. He got back in the truck and drove to work, trying not to hyperventilate as he slammed his truck door and ran inside, rushing past Ward without a word as he ran straight to Kandomere’s office, pushing the door open and panting for breath in the doorway. “Agent,” he gasped for air, “Kandomere.” he managed, desperately trying to calm himself down but the fear and worry was rolling off him in waves, “Alexeena… she's gone.” he croaked out, leaning against the door frame and taking deep breaths to try and steady himself.  
Kandomere was having a meeting with the Chief of police when Nick burst into the room. He looked at him with a scowl on his face before it eased up almost immediately. “Excuse me, Chief Carlson.” He said, ushering the older man out of the room before pulling Nick in and slamming his door. “What happened, Officer Jakoby?” Kandomere asked quickly. He could smell the fear on the Orc man and was trying to keep his own emotions under control. “Are you positive that something has happened?”  
Chastity sighed softly, tied to a wooden chair in an empty, cement warehouse. This wasn’t the first time she’d been kidnapped, but it had been a long time since it wasn’t about her Dad’s money. She and Kandomere were frequent victims of kidnapping as children due to their father’s status. She looked up at the man all sitting across the room and only sighed. “Listen, I don’t know what you’re after. Is it money? Fame? Pick your poison. I don’t understand why you picked me.”  
“Because of the Orc Cop.” The largest of the Orc answered huskily before standing up and drawing more near to him. “Do you think you’re doing a charitable thing, Elf? Showing that not all of your kind are garbage fire racists? Thinking that, by publicly being seen with your Orc Boyfriend that people will just accept it? Of all the Orc you could have picked, you picked the weakest and most spat on bastard alive. Maybe you just like your men to be more human, but with a bigger cock. If you wanted a man with a bigger dick, you could have picked from many better than the fuckin’ cop.” He growled, grabbing her hair and pulling her head up to look at him. “We know he’s going to come looking for you. Not sure how he didn’t die already on the job, but I’m going to make sure he doesn’t get out of it alive when he comes to save you.”  
“Good luck, Orc Swine.” She spat in elvish, no longer feeling that kindness was going to get her anywhere. She hoped that Nick wouldn’t come for her, at least, not alone.  
Nick trembled as he calmed himself while Kandomere escorted the Chief out of the room, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt but…” he swallowed harshly and shook his head, “She left a note this morning, saying she was going to work. But when I stopped by, two hours after she should have been there. She never arrived.” he croaked, his chest finally regulating to normal breaths, “I searched the vicinity of the library by about a mile. I caught her scent half a mile from the library, but it cuts off, like she was taken off the street.” he croaked.  
Running his hands over his face he calmed himself further, “Someone's taken her. I can't think of anything else that would explain why she is gone.” he said, his voice cracking.  
Kandomere felt his own chest tighten as Nick explained the situation. “I can’t allot men for this…” He murmured sadly. “This isn’t government business. I can’t use government agents to track down my missing sister.” He groaned before turning and kicking his desk, hard, sending pieces of splintered wood flying. “God damn it Alexeena.” He growled under his breath. “It was only a matter of time.” He looked back at Nick and let out a deep breath of frustration through his nose. “There are lots of enemies here. Anyone who doesn’t approve of her relationship with you. Anyone who knows that she is Alice Hepbern. Anyone who knows who her father is, or that I am her brother.” He shook his head and ran his hands over his face. “Elf, Orc, Human, Inferni… Anyone could have taken her.” He murmured under his breath before looking back at Nick again. “Do you know anyone who could help you? I can’t send police out until she’s been missing for at least twenty four hours. Do you know anyone in the city who might be able to help you search for her until my hands are untied?”  
Nick sagged against the wall as Kandomere explained that there was nothing he could do for at least twenty-four hours, though if there was someone in the city who could help him search for her, it would buy them time until the resources became available to him. It was like a lightbulb went off in Nick’s head.   
“Dorghul.” he whispered hoarsely, “He blooded me, during the incident. He has been a good friend ever since, and as far as I know supports her movements as Alice Hepbern. I'll see if he and his gang members will help me. They are the only hope I have right now. I'm not popular amongst the other orc communities.” he croaked and glanced over at Kan, “If you hear anything call me, and I'll do the same. Can you make my excuses to the big man?” he asked.  
“Good.” Kandomere said before handing Nick one of the FBI cell phones. “Go to Dorghul and see if he will help find Alexeena. Remember, call her Alice Hepbern if that is the name he knows.” He warned cautiously. “It will help him sway others. If you say your girlfriend is missing and she’s an elf, people not care. Don’t lead with the fact that you’re dating her. Lead with the fact that she is a very influential person in the Orc community and she has gone missing. He and his gang might be able to stir up additional help from other gangs with information like that. I can’t send a search party, but I can have my people keep their eyes open for her, just in case someone sees her. Call me if you find anything, and I’ll call you if I do the same.” He said before looking Nick dead in the eyes with a stern face. “Don’t go unarmed. Who ever has her probably wants to kill you, Officer Jakoby.”  
Nick took the phone gratefully and stuffed it into his pocket, nodding his head to everything that Kandomere told him as he made himself commit the instructions to memory, “Alright. I know, I have a few personal weapons at home, I'll pick them up before I start my search. I don't want this to go down and have issues with the department over using my service weapons.” he admitted roughly.   
Scrubbing his hands over his face again he steeled his shoulders and cleared his throat, “I'll keep you updated sir. Give my apologies to the chief.” he added before hurrying out of the office to the locker room. He flung open his locker and pulled his vest out, tugging his sweater off over his head be strapped the vest on and then tugged the sweater back down, ignoring anyone and everyone who tried to talk to him as he made his way back out the front doors. He was an Orc on a mission.  
He stopped off at home and grabbed his personal arsenal, strapping every handgun he owned to his person. One on each thigh, one at his ankle and one at his waist. Then he grabbed his tactical shotgun and strapped the ammo belt for it to his waist. It didn't take him long to find Dorghul, in his usual hideout beneath the city, but since he was armed to the teeth he had troubles getting in to see him, “Look, will you just tell him that Nick Jakoby needs to speak with him? It's an emergency! No you can't have my gun.” he snapped.  
Daryl was just finishing getting ready when Nick stormed in. “Woah,calm down, big guy. What’s going on?” Daryl asked, but his words fell on deaf ears as Nick dressed and walked right back out of the locker room. “What the hell, man?” Daryl grumbled before closing his locker.  
Kandomere waited for Nick to leave before taking out his phone and making a call. “Hey, it’s me…” He said quietly. “Alexeena has been taken. No. We don’t know by who. We just know that she’s gone. I can’t send out a search team--- Yes. Do you have those you can trust? Good. Send them out. Odds are she isn’t in the Elf District, maybe have a small search team, just in case.” He advised cautiously. “Thank you. Love you too. Bye.”  
Nick groaned gently when the men continued to refuse his entry, and finally he stripped off every gun he had painstakingly strapped on, throwing down his ammo belt and letting himself be led deep into the pits of the underground until they stopped and let him walk ahead to stand before Dorghul who sat in his tall throne like chair.   
The older orc grinned when he saw that it was Nick and rose from his chair to greet his newest friend, claspony his hand in his own and shaking it firmly, “Good to see you Jakoby! Why didn't you fools telling me that it was Nick? He can come in with whatever weapons he pleases. He is a friend now!” He reminded them and turned back to Nick, realizing he had a solemn expression on his face, “What brings you here? You don't seem to be here for a friendly chat.” he said and released Nick’s hand.  
Nick gave his friend a solemn look and swallowed harshly, “I am going to assume you know who Alice Hepbern is?” he asked with little delay, too anxious about finding her to bother with the formalities.  
“Of course. She's the main political proponent figure that is vying for desegregation. I donate money to her campaigns. Why do you ask?” Dorghul inquired.  
“She's been kidnapped. She is a… a close friend of mine, and was on her way to the library this morning, but she never arrived, and she never went home. I need your help, your resources to find her. The feds hands are tied until she has been missing for twenty four hours but I refuse to sit and twiddle my thumbs for a day when I could be looking for her. I was hoping you could help me.” Nick croaked finally.  
Dorghul’s eyes widened into near saucers upon hearing that one of the leading women in politics that he looked up to was kissing and likely kidnapped, and his look of surprise was instantly replaced by fear, “That little elf woman is a saint to all Orcish kind. We will find her, don't you worry. Boys!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, to which his men began to assemble, crowding into the room, “Give this man back his guns, and arm yourselves. We are going on a hunt for Alice Hepbern. Keep your eyes open and your ears to the ground. I want her back where she belongs before it starts to get dark ya hear me?!” he shouted, “Dismissed!” he then turned to Nick, who was busy strapping back on his weapons.  
“She must be important to you, for you to ask me this favor. You're coming with me. We will find her. The world can't afford to lose a woman like her.” Dorghul insisted and clapped Nick on the back, leading him out of the underground to where his car and driver were waiting, giving them clear instructions on where to go and what to do before urging Nick to relax, things would hit the fan soon enough.  
Nick leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his racing heart, worry coursing through his veins. He would find her, he would take her home… and gods be damned if he wouldn't keep her safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue. Lots of Angst. Blood. Violence. Worry. Read it.

Chastity gasped for air when she finally came to. She couldn’t remember much of what happened. She wasn’t in the chair anymore. She was strung up against the wall, her arms over her head, her hands covered with black fabric bags. She groaned softly and her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes, or tried to. Her right eye wouldn’t open, or at least, she couldn’t see out of it.  
“Well, well, well, look at who is awake?” The leader laughed bitterly, standing up from his own chair across the room. He crossed the room and grabbed her hand tightly in his hand, squeezing her jaw hard, almost like he wanted to break it. “Are you still going to play dumb, Orc Whore, or are you going to tell us what we want to know? I mean, you took quite the beating. Elves are hard to damage. Wonder if you’re going to lose that eye.” He said with a smirk.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” She murmured definitely, not wincing as he held her face. “I have no idea what you are looking for, or even why I’m here… Other than the fact that you’re disgusting racists who don’t-”  
“You have the audacity to call us racists? We aren’t the ones who made laws for segregation.” He growled angrily, shoving her head back against the wall before releasing her face. “That’s real cute, bitch.” He snapped before grabbing a crowbar from the floor. “Tell us where we can find the Orc cop, and maybe you will make it out of her alive.” He laughed before placing the tip of the crowbar under her chin, lifting her head to look at him. “Hell, if you start to cooperate, we could keep you here. Show you what a real Orc is like.” He said, leaning forward and sniffing her hair. She smelled clean, but she didn’t smell scared. That bothered him.  
“Oh really? You know a real Orc?” She snapped with a toxic tone. “I can’t wait for you to introduce me to him.”  
“You are going to die here, whore.” He snapped bitterly before smashing across her head with the crowbar, not enough to kill her, but enough to make her quiet. He could smell the blood, watching it drip down through her hair and across her face. Maybe next time she woke up, she would be smart enough not to talk back to him. She didn’t seem to understand that he was god. The only thing standing between life and death for her. If she didn’t shape up, they might not get the Orc Cop, but they’d definitely hit him where it hurt, forcing him to find the corpse of his weak, Elvish lover.  
Nick and Dorghul spent four hours following lead after lead, searching endlessly on the tips that Dorghul’s men kept sending to him. Nothing but dead ends every time, until finally, when the time was nearing three in the afternoon, Nick called for the driver to pull over. They were in a very sketchy part of town, an area that an elf should never be seen in, but there it was. That faint scent of sweet flowers and fresh linen, one he could never forget, would never miss. “There!” He hissed, pointing at a squat building at the end of the road, “I can smell her, it's going in to there.” he said, his hands itching for violence as he grasped his gun. He had never really been a violent type of man, but these people had taken the woman he loved, and he would be damned if he let them keep her from him.  
Dorghul clasped his hand over Nick’s shoulder tightly, “Hold up now. Don't you dare run in there without backup. I'm calling the boys, and they can be here in ten minutes. Then we storm the place.” he said in a hushed voice.  
Nick looked up at Dorghul and nodded solemnly, pulling the FBI phone from his pocket and dialing Kandomere’s number, speaking to him in hushed tones about where they were, and that they had caught her scent. After hanging up he tucked the phone in his pocket and got out of the car, standing on the sidewalk with his shotgun strapped to his chest, his hands firmly grasping it as he waited.   
A dozen more SUVs pulled up to the sidewalk minutes later and orcs piled out of them, nearly thirty men in total all toting machine guns, pistols, and some even had machetes. “Alright Blood Brother… you lead. We will follow.” Dorghul exclaimed, to which the men around him roared, raising their weapons and following behind Nick as he stalked towards the doors with a determined face.   
With one blast of his shotgun he shot the lock clean off the door and kicked it down, finding a front room with three stunned men watching television on a small sofa, all orcs. “Take me to your boss. I've come for my woman.” he snarled, cocking the shotgun again. The orcs behind him all cocked their guns as well, filling the small room with the noise before the three of them jumped up, their guns forgotten and ran down the hall with Nick hot on their heels.  
Kandomere answered his phone the moment it rang. “Nick, what have you found?” He waited and listened, nodding his head. “Keep damage to a minimum, Jakoby. I’ll be enroute with the Swat team shortly for damage control. Do not do anything reckless.” He instructed before hanging up and leaving his office. “Montehugh, gather the swat team and our escorts. We are going to the East side of town.”  
“East? That’s a sketchy neighborhood, boss. What did you find over there?” He questioned, putting his coat on and grabbing his phone to start making calls.  
“There is a bright that’s been captured by Orc.” Kandomere said impatiently as he walked down the hall. His heart was beating rapidly. He was hoping that Alexeena was going to be alright.  
The gang leader, Raitore, heard the gunshots from up above. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He growled before untying Chastity from the wall and holding her against his chest, a knife against her throat while he waited for them to come down to the lair. His men all created formations around him, all guns drawn and aimed toward the stairwell that they would have to come down to get here.  
Chastity groaned softly when she was untied, only slightly conscious. Everything around her was a blur and she didn’t know where she was, or who was holding her. She could smell Orc, blood, and gunpowder. She hoped that Nick wasn’t here. She didn’t want him to be here for her. This was dangerous and would get him killed. There was no way that he could take down all of this guys on his own.  
“Nick…” She whispered before lifting her head a little, gathering what strength she could. “Nick, don’t!” She shouted as loudly as she could. “There are so many of them and they are all aiming guns at the stairs! Let me go, don’t die for me!” She shouted with tears swelling in her eyes. “My life is not worth more than yours!”  
“Shut the fuck up, whore.” Raitore growled angrily, pushing the blade against her neck harder, drawing a thin line of blood across her fair skin.  
Nick plastered his back against the wall before turning the corner of the stairwell. He could smell Chastity, could smell her blood, and his rage flared, but when she spoke he closed his eyes and swallowed harshly. He could smell that there were at least fifteen men in the room… but Chastity assumed he was alone. He smiled gently and took a moment to calm his hammering heart before called out in a tongue no one but her would understand.  
“Alexeena, my love. I am not alone. Dorghul is with me, and his men. Your life means everything to me. I don't want to live without you. All will be well.” he promised in Elvish, his eyes snapping open then as he turned his head to look at the men behind him on the stairs, “Alright. Half of you find another way in and come up behind them. We will follow your lead. I'll go in first, see if I can reason with them. When I rub my ear, that is the signal to attack. Got it?” He sai, his mind calculating and focused, his golden yellow eyes slightly glassy, “Let's do this.” he whispered and stood up straight.  
“I'm coming in with my hands up!” He called loudly, “I want to speak with you, alright?” He turned and finished defending the stairs, stopping in the stairwell a moment before proceeding out into the room with his hands raised near his shoulders, “Let's talk this out like reasonable adults. No one has to die today.”  
Alexeena could hear him and tears began rolling down her bruised cheeks. She didn't even feel her own pain anymore. She looked up at the Orc who held her and something in her mind snapped when she saw Nick down the stairs with his hands up. She tried to struggle, but only to know for sure where the Orc held her. “Nick…” She whispered, shaking her head. “Nick, you have to leave! Right now!” She shouted frantically.  
“You're mistaken, fake Orc. The whole point of taking the pretty little librarian was so that someone would die today. That someone, being you. We don't appreciate you dragging our whole race through the mud. First you want to pretend to be human? Filing your tusks and behaving like one of them? Insulting, but fine. Do what you do. But this? Fucking an Elf girl? Waving her around in our faces is like a kick in the goddamn teeth. You disrespect your own fucking race. For what? A pretty face? Nah. You die here. You die today. She's going to watch.” Raitore laughed bitterly. “Open fi-”  
Before he could finish the command, there was a loud explosion from behind them. Sliding across the floor, between his legs, was a wand. Glowing blue and brilliant in this dark dungeon. Alexeena gasped and pried herself away from Raitore, nearly slitting her throat in the process. She ripped the bags off of her hands, gripped the wand and aimed, blowing Raitore to pieces. She lay, trembling, staring at the cloud of magic dust as gun fire began to fill the room.  
Kandomere had met Nick at the location, but with the SWAT team, not just a random bunch of thugs from   
the street. They had found a back way in first. Kendomere had taken Alexeena’s wand from her home and brought it here, just in case. He didn’t know what kind of group they were up against. If it was Inferni, they would need a wand to fight back.  
Nick kept his hands at ear level, “I would rather die here with you, than have to live without you.” he said softly to Alexeena and swallowed dryly before lowering his hands to his ears and giving them a tug as Raitore began to speak faster, his hands dropping to his gun the second the explosion sounded behind Alex and her wand slid across the floor. He dropped himself down to the ground when the gunfire began to pepper around them, fumbling for his shotgun and cocking it back, taking out several of the men surrounding them with quick successive shots before his gun ran out of ammo.  
Before he could reload a pistol bullet nailed him square in the chest, the force knocking him to the ground and causing him to gasp for air. He rolled onto his side and coughed violently, every bruised bone on his torso thank him for wearing his bullet proof vest under his sweater. He rolled onto his side and scanned the area around him, spotting her kneeling on the ground amongst the chaos with her wand in hand and trembling. He nearly army crawled across the floor, dropping his shotgun and wrapping his arms around her tightly he pressed his face against her head, “Alex.” he groaned horsley, his whole body shaking with adrenaline, pain, and relief. Oh he was so thankful he had made it in time.  
“We have to get you out of here.” he whispered roughly against her ear and started to back up with her away from the chaos on their hands and knees.  
Alexeena’s eyes were wild with fear and anger when Nick came over to her. She looked at him and shook her head, shoving him away from her. “No… Not until they all die.” She growled bitterly before standing up and aiming her wand at Orc who had taken cover from the FBI SWAT team. They were splattered against the walls, their corpses left smouldering, still holding guns in their hands. Alexeena stood in the center of the chaos, her eyes glowing a bright blue as she looked around for survivors. There were a few, young Orc men who laid down with their hands behind their head in surrender. This pleased her and she couldn’t stop from smiling before she heard her brother approaching.  
“Alexeena.” Kandomere said hurriedly, walking to her and cupping her face in his hand. “We need to get you to a hospital.” He said before taking the wand from her with a carefully gloved hand. When the wand was taken from her, her eyes stopped glowing and her knees buckled almost instantly. Kandomere caught her with ease and held her against his chest, picking her up and walking back toward the large hole they had made in the wall to get in here. He looked over at Nick and nodded for him to follow. “Good work, Officer Jakoby. You will want to come with. She needs to go to a hospital, in the elf district… You need to stay with me, or you won’t be able to follow.” He explained hurriedly. The black marks were starting to spread slowly across her face and hands. Her eyes were closed, so no one could tell that they were also turning black.  
Nick could do nothing as she pulled away from him, cursing as he took a step towards her, “Chastity stop, please. That is enough.” he begged her, though the look in her eyes sent a spark of fear down through his body, rooting him to the spot until Kandomere finally got the wand away from her and she collapsed into his arms. He was broken from his trance when Kandomere spoke, nodding dumbly and clutching his chest where the bullet resided in his vest. A nasty bruise was blossoming across his mottled skin beneath it but it wouldn't show up fully until later. He didn't notice due to all the adrenaline, but another bullet had lodged in his upper left arm when he had been hit in the chest.  
Now that the adrenaline was gone he could feel it and hissed in pain. Cradling his damaged arm to his chest he followed Kandomere out through the hole as he was directed, climbing into the vehicle behind him and closing his eyes, bright red blood oozing slowly over his fingers that were pressed against the bullet wound, but he didn't make a sound. He would be seen… soon. Once he knew that she was alright, then he would allow himself to relax.  
Kandomere got Alexeena into the back seat of his car and then opened the door for Nick. “Get in. You are going to be treated at an Elf District hospital. You need to be near when she wakes up. I don’t know what kind of state she will be in, but it will not be good.” Kandomere explained. He waited for Nick to get into the car before he got behind the wheel, looking at Nick through the rearview mirror. “Stay near me, at all times. Elves here haven’t seen many Orc who aren’t servants, chefs or chauffeur. Having you come into the hospital for treatment is going to make a few of them uneasy, but they will not deny you treatment. Even in the Elf District, no one dares argue with the FBI. People will see my car coming and clear the streets, for fear of what I may be there for.” He explained calmly. “We are going to a hospital that I am certain will help you.” He finished before he started driving. He went deep into the elf district and he was right. As he pulled up to a stop outside the hospital, the streets nearly seemed deserted. Elves were watching from windows and recording with their phones, but no one dare be closer than that. Kandomere got out of the car and was greeted by emergency hospital staff with a stretcher, who he allowed to take Alexeena.  
Then, there was a woman. She was tall, with long white hair that was braided and tucked into her doctors lab coat. She seemed to be the only one brave enough to converse with Kandomere, but she was even friendly.  
“I am so glad that you found her.” She said, cupping Kandomere’s cheek with a small smile. “We will get her fixed up. You get her wand back to safety.” She said before looking over when she saw Nick. When others would have shown disgust, this woman showed joy. Almost the same about of joy that Alexeena did when looking at him. “Is that him, Kan?” She whispered.  
“Yes, and he’s got a gunshot wound. I need him to be near Alexeena. We have to treat her in the Elf District, but we both know how she hates being here.” Kandomere explained. “Can you-”  
“Of course!” She agreed before smiling over at Nick. “Officer Jakoby, I am Doctor Lilliana.” She said soothingly, before pointing at him and speaking with an almost playful tone  
. “You’ve got a bullet in your arm. Come with me. I’ll get you checked in and I’ll personally get that taken care of so that we can get you back to Alexeena.”  
“Thanks, mom.” Kandomere murmured quietly before he got back into his car and headed back into the main district of LA to bring her wand back to hits vault.  
Nick simply nodded and climbed out of the car after Kandomere, his breathing starting to get a little harder. The bruise was spreading and making it painful to inflate his lungs, but he tried to ignore it. His only concern was for Alexenna. When she was put on a stretcher and wheeled away he practically whimpered, glancing between Kandomere and the direction she had been taken, “Agent--” he started, but stopped when he saw him talking to a woman. One who was lovely, and looked young but obviously wasn't. It didn't surprise him when Kandomere called her ‘mom.  
Nick swallowed dryly and tried to smile at the woman when she spoke to him, “It is nice to meet you… though I wish the circumstances had been better.” he joked weakly, “She's going to be ok?” He asked, utterly unconcerned for himself as he let her pull him through the facility to be checked out and stitched up. “I have one in my vest too.” he chuckled but grunted in pain, regretting it instantly. “Shit. You can just call me Nick.”  
Lilliana smiled at him when he spoke. “We will talk more when you’re not bleeding, sweetie.” She said, holding her arm out. “Come, follow me.” She instructed before she lead him into the hospital. She checked him in before bringing him to an isolated operation room. “How is your pain tolerance, Nick?” She questioned, going over to the sink and washing her hands. “I’ll be removing that bullet from your arm and I’ll examine your chest, also, make sure there isn’t any lasting damage. Good thing you had that vest on.” She said with a chipper tone. “I’m doing this myself because I am head of this hospital. I know Alexeena will be taken care of well because she is a bright and my daughter. You… Well, I don’t trust every elf in here, if you understand.” She said with an apologetic smile before nodding her head toward the table. “Lay down or sit up, whichever you prefer. Take off your shirt and your vest, and any other layers you might be wearing. I need to be able to examine you thoroughly.” She said while pulling on her gloves.  
Nick sat down on the table she indicated to him, cringing as he peeled off his sweater, his vest, and his t-shirt for her, revealing a blossoming bruise on the center of his chest that was somewhat hard to see due to the different colors of his skin. Blood was oozing slowly down his damaged arm. “Wearing my vest wasn't just luck either… I knew if I ran headlong into danger and didn't wear it… she would never forgive me.” he admitted, lowering himself down onto his back on the table, closing his eyes and breathing out through his nose, “It's rather high. I can handle a lot more than this… I'll be fine. No drugs. The sooner we finish here the faster I can be with her.” he murmured and closed his eyes again, clenching his hands on the material of his pants.  
“I had a feeling you wouldn’t want to be sedated.” Lilliana said before filling a syringe. “This is just a slight anesthetic. High as your pain tolerance might be, having a bullet dug out of your arm is never a good feeling, especially not if the bullet broke into pieces.” She said before sticking his arm in a few places, squeezing a little in here and there before putting the needle down on her tray. “We will just wait for that to take effect.” She said before smiling down at him before she began pushing on the bruised area of his chest. She took out her stethoscope to listen to his lungs and his heartbeat, nodding to herself while she did. “Well, good news. No signs of internal bleeding. No bones even seem to be broken, just some intense muscle bruising.” She explained. “I am grateful for what you’ve done, Nick. When Kandomere called me this morning, I didn’t know what to do… It has been so long since anyone has known who she is. I thought all of this was behind us. Apparently not.” She sighed before grabbing her long pliers and squeezing the area around the bullet hole. “How does it feel?”  
Nick cleared his throat and laid in silence as she pricked his arm around the wound to numb the muscle tissue, “I'll take what I can get without getting loopy.” he chuckled weakly and relaxed for a second until she pressed on his chest and touched it with the stethoscope to listen, “Thank gods.” he whispered gently, “I doubt I could deal with broken ribs right now. Those things hurt.” he admitted and swallowed gently as she spoke of Alexeena, “I… I love her.” he said quietly to her, knowing the information was safe with her. “I doubt life would feel worth living anymore without her. I had to do everything I could.” he admitted and closed his eyes as she touched his arm, “Can't feel a thing.”  
Lilliana stopped when he said the word love. She sighed softly and shook her head. “You aren’t the first dashing young man to love her, Officer Jakoby.” She said softly before prodding his wound in his arm with the pliers, digging slowly and carefully for the bullet. “I hope that you mean what you say. She deserves to be happy. She won’t even talk to me.” She said before shaking her head. She pulled out the bullet and set it down in her silver tray before she skillfully began stitching the wound closed. She then bandaged it and stood up. “Alright, you can put your clothes back on. I’ll take you to the medical wing for Brights. She won’t be allowed to leave for a while. Having you here will likely help her stay calm. She can be dangerous when she wants to be.” She said before leading him down the hallway.  
“Keep her here at almost any cost. No death is worth keeping her here.” Kandomere explained lowly to the guards and the doctors. “If she dies, this whole place goes down. I promise.” He said before looking back at Monteguh. “Stay here and watch over things for me. I need to start my paperwork before it gets ahead of me. I need to make sure that none of those gang members are imprisoned for this, and that Officer Jakoby doesn’t lose his job over this. She’s my sister. My responsibility.” He explained before leaving the hospital and quickly going to his FBI office. He walked inside briskly and barely looked at his secretary when he walked passed her. “Cancel all of my appointments today, Violet. Defer all calls. I have a red priority today.” He said before disappearing into his office.  
Nick looked up at Lilliana as she began to fish around the wound gently for the bullet, his face pulling into a small grimace at the discomfort from it but instead he smiled and then closed his eyes, “I took two bullets for her.” he whispered gently, “I would have died for her too. And… I chose to believe her, when she says she loves me too. I trust her. Hopefully… after the talk we had yesterday she might bring herself to talk to you and Kandomere again.” he pushed himself up and nodded as she finished and bandages his arm up. Dressing once again but forgoing the vest, he hopped down off the table and followed her to the wing where Alexeena was being treated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10. Introducing Kandomere and his love interest!

Back in the FBI headquarters, Violet Zegetti, a young secretary that had been tasked with keeping Agent Kandomere’s schedule on track, managing his meetings and such things for him. It was stressful, being the secretary of the head of the Magic task force, but she did her best. The man was incredibly intimidating, and talking to him could be daunting, but deep down she had a pit of desire for the incredibly attractive man.   
She was sitting at her desk in headquarters, her naturally curly red hair was styled up in a high ponytail. The long locks cascaded down her back and shoulders, falling to the middle of her back. She heard a door open and shut harshly and her bright violet eyes jerked up to see Agent Kandomere hurrying into the office. Blinking rapidly she stood up to greet him, her petite frame standing at just barely five feet tall, nearly a foot shorter than he was.  
“Good afternoon sir, can I get you any--” she cut herself off and bit her lip when he interrupted her to give her instructions. Red priority was incredibly important, and room president over everything. “Of course sir, right away.” She chirped, taking her seat again and putting a headset onto her head, starting to make phone calls to cancel all appointments until further notice, stating that the Agent had an emergency to attend to.  
Lilliana walked Nick down to the critical Bright wing and stopped him outside of a solid metal door. “Nick.” She said softly, reaching out to cup his face. “I know that you love her, and I don’t doubt that she loves you… But just… Be cautious. No one lives as long as Elves, love or no love, lifespan can not be changed. Especially with your job being what it is. These are troubling times in our world. Be safe. You may not be able to imagine life without her, but she won’t have a choice but imagine a life without you if you continue to be careless.” She warned before looking him in the eyes sternly. “Now. What you are going to see might make you very uncomfortable. I promise you that she is fine and this is for the best. Do not try and remove her from the capsule, or it will not go well for anyone involved.” She said before pushing the door open.  
Alexeena was floating, suspended, in a horizontal capsule. There was an oxygen around her mouth and nose, but otherwise, she was surrounded by a shimmering silver liquid that seemed to glow. She was wearing a hospital gown. Her arms, legs, neck and face had black veins that were taking over her skin. Though, they were thinner than before. “She will be scared when she wakes up. Keep her calm.” Lilliana said before turning and walking down the hallway.  
Kandomere sat down at his desk and began making phone calls and sending E-mails. He made sure to tell the chief of police that he had tasked Jakoby with finding a missing Bright, since he was so good at it previously. He didn’t tell anyone else because they didn’t want word to get out that there was a bright around town. He also emailed his own superiors, to explain the situation in its entirety, and that there were no civilians harmed in the interaction. Hours passed and the sun had long since gone down, but he never left his desk. He was exhausted, but he knew that he would come in to chaos in the morning if he didn’t finish all of this now.  
His eyes were starting to throb from staring at the screen so long. He leaned back in his chair and groaned, rubbing his eyes with his palms. He looked down at his watch and sighed. It was a quarter to ten. He was going to request a favor from Miss Zegetti, but she would long since have gone home, so he didn’t bother trying to page her.  
Nick paused outside the door and looked over at Lilliana, his expression sober, “I know.” he whispered, “When her safety is concerned I forget about my own. I will think more of my actions in the future… I know she will outlive me. I wish it didn't have to be so, but it likely will. We will cross that bridge when we come to it.” he said gently and nodded as she explained the capsule that she was encased in. It was scary to look out but he did not tamper with it, instead sitting down in a chair next to the hovering pod, reaching out to lay his hand on the capsule surface and closed his eyes, whispering softly to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him.  
Violet yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she glanced at the clock. How had she managed to lose track of time this badly? It was ten o'clock and she should have gone home nearly 4 hours ago. Shaking her head she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. “Oh my lanta.” She whispered and then glanced back at Kandomere’s office. He hadn't come out yet, so he had to still be in there. Going to fetch a cup of coffee, she mixed it the way he liked it with a little bit of sugar and cream.   
Holding it carefully in her hands she stepped up to the door and gave a little knock before pulling the door open slowly to peek through the doorway, “Sir? I thought maybe you could use a cup of coffee.” She said gently, standing awkwardly in the doorway with his cup in her hands.  
Kandomere moved his hands from his face the moment he heard the knock. He stared at the door with surprise before he sat up straight and adjusted his dress coat, smoothing it out before clearing his throat. “Please, Come in, Miss Zegetti.” He called. He waited for her to come in and couldn’t help but smile when he accepted the cup of coffee. “I thought you would have gone home a long time ago. You aren’t still here because I am, are you? I’m terribly sorry if you thought you needed to stay until I left. Do you have a ride home, or your car?” He questioned, his icy blue eyes seeming to almost burrow into her soul while he looked up at her. His long, blue-gray hair was smoothed neatly back from his pale face. It was in that moment when he realized he had no idea how she got here and back. He didn’t even know where she lived. He assumed it wasn’t in the elf district. There were humans that lived here, but they were all fabulously wealthy. This was not a middle-class neighborhood.  
Violet swallowed slightly and smiled at him when he stood and beckoned her inside. He seemed quite amicable now that he had taken care of whatever had caused him to enact the red protocol. Coming closer she set the cup in his hands, wrapping her arms around her waist to keep from fiddling with her hands. “Well, not really sir. I got caught up in some of the work I had been behind on this week, and when I was done with that I tried to catch up on some of my Bar practice exams.” She admitted, “I didn't realize it was so late until now.” She chuckled and glanced towards the floor, trying not to stare at his silky blue grey hair or the icy blue eyes that could almost see into her soul.  
“I usually try to stay until you go home so I can help if you need me for anything. But usually I leave no later than eight. The subway stops running at nine thirty, and it's the only way I can get back to my district without walking twenty miles.” She laughed weakly, nibbling her lower lip, surprised by all of his questions. He had never made an effort to know her before. It was slightly unnerving but she liked talking to him.  
“I don't own a car. I could never afford one. I live in shared housing, sir, right outside the elf district.” She admitted quietly. Her student loans were atrocious, and until she could pass the bar and get a higher paying gig, she would be stuck in a small apartment with three other women, with no car and little money. “If you don't need anything from me tonight, I should probably start home. I think the bus might be running until eleven.”  
Kandomere watched her as she explained herself, watching her body language but not speaking or showing much for emotion on his face. She was very clearly uncomfortable and wanted to fidget, but did not want to be unprofessional. He studied her face and saw that she had problems making eye contact with him, not that he blamed her for it. He looked at the papers on is desk before standing. “Don’t stay too late if you are going to have trouble getting home, Miss Zegetti.” He said with a fatherly, almost scolding tone before he grabbed his keys from his desk drawer. “I don’t pay you enough to work yourself to death.” In his mind, this was a joke, however, his tone did not portray that. It seemed almost like an impatient comment. “Come on, follow me. I’ll bring you home.” He said, leaving no room for argument as he gave her a small smile holding his arm out toward the door. “After you.”  
Violet nibbled on her lip and lifted her gaze to his, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Yes sir.” She murmured in response to his fatherly chastising.   
She tilted her head slightly and couldn't stop the little giggle escape her. She didn't hear the joke in his words, only the irony of his almost impatient sounding statement. She pinched her lips together in an attempt to appear demure and calm once again, “I'm an intern, sir. You don't pay me at all.” She corrected him awkwardly, slowly slipping out of the office and glancing back at him, “Are you sure?” she asked softly, “It really isn't necessary, I can take the bus. I've done it for the last few months, another night won't kill me.” She laughed softly. Of course she got looks walking around at night, she carried a can of pepper spray and a knife in her purse. She didn't want to rely on anyone. And when Kandomere went back to forgetting she was a human and not a piece of equipment she didn't want to feel disappointed.  
Kandomere froze and stared at her with wide eyes before his brows furrowed. He stepped closer to her, too close for human comfort. Elves had a real issue with knowing personal boundaries. He looked down at her with his cold eyes and spoke very softly. “Excuse me? Would you care to say that again?” He asked with a stern tone. He didn’t wait for her to ask him which part. “What do you mean you aren’t paid? When I put in my request to the Department heads, I had specifically requested a paid intern. I don’t believe in exploiting this slave labor just because you are starting and need experience in an office.” He explained before shaking his head. “I’ll get it corrected tomorrow. Put it on my schedule, please. I’ll make sure you are paid moving forward and see what I can do about the backlog that you are owed from your time here so far. The ad you answered did say paid internship, didn’t it? Please tell me if it did not. I want to make sure I have all of my information straight if I am going to be starting this argument with my department tomorrow.” He said with a small smirk on his face. “You are right. It wouldn’t kill you to take the bus.” His joking tone he thought he was using, still absolutely absent from his words. “Would you allow me to give you a ride if I told you it would help me keep my conscience clean? I would feel responsible if anything happened to you on your way home tonight. I know the district you live in is not particularly hostile, but a pretty human by herself would be easy prey for anyone with less than favorable intentions.” He hadn’t realized how close he had gotten to her when he said that last part. She was able to feel his hot breath against her cheek when he spoke.  
Violet swallowed harshly when he got so close, the intimidating tone he was using, maybe he didn't know it, but it honestly scared her a little bit. She leaned back from him slightly, her fingers clenching in the material of her skirt reflexively, “I--” she started and cut herself off and bit her lip as he continued to speak, backing up slightly from him, her bubble completely invaded. “It… it said unpaid sir. I was never told that you insisted on paying the interns… if I had known I would have brought it up sooner.” She admitted and glanced away from him, “I'll put it on your schedule, thank you sir.” She said and bit her lip again, “Then I would gladly appreciate a ride home, if you would be so willing to give it.” She murmured and then breathed in through her nose. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and being this close to him made her press her legs together, his subtle scent and the warmth radiating from him was a turn on for the poor girl. The fact that he had called her pretty didn't help either.   
“While I really appreciate the ride sir… could… could you maybe step back just a little? You… you're in my bubble.” She murmured and fidgeted with her hands, “I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. You're being nice to me and it's freaking me out just a little, and you standing so close doesn't help.” She babbled, glancing away from him and backing up to grab her coat from her chair.  
Kandomere nodded his head. “Good, thank you. Why on earth would you respond to an unpaid internship? That’s madness.” He sighed before his eyes went a little more wide and his brow unfurrowed. He could smell her, subtle and sudden. What on earth just happened to cause that? They were just having a conversation. Was verbal stimulation really all it took for humans to want to procreate? It was fascinating. He had questions but knew better than to ask them,but that was when she asked him to step back. He looked at her, blinking slowly, legitimately confused. “I apologize, Miss Zegetti. Am I usually cruel and unkind?” He asked calmly, curious to know her answer. He knew that he was focused on work more often than not, but he didn’t want to think that he had been abusing her or making her feel unappreciated while she was working here. “I sincerely apologize if I’ve ever come across as unkind. It was never my intention.” He said, watching her as she hurried out of his office and grabbed her coat. He sighed and followed behind her, locking his door behind him and walking toward the front door, setting the security alarm before walking out onto the street after her. “I trust that you know which one is mine?” He said, nodding toward the nearly empty street except for the one, very expensive, black car. His joking tone almost came through this time, but it was more so the look on his face and the fact that no other cars were present that really brought to light the fact that he was trying to be friendly and to tease her.  
Violet bit her lip and swallowed dryly as he came out of the office behind her, turning to look at him as he questioned her, “I needed experience and as many hours as I could get towards my Bar exams.” She whispered and buttoned up her coat, “No, no.” She assured him hurriedly, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that you are unkind, just that I am used to you being rather indifferent and I'm not quite sure how to process your sudden interest in me, my life, or my well being.” She admitted quietly, her cheeks a soft pink as she followed him out onto the street, “You also have a tendency to stand quite close to people when you talk to them… and for humans it can be awkward. We don't… like our bubbles invaded, if you will, unless it's by people we are friends with or those we love.” She tucked her hands into her pocket. “Forgive me if I'm speaking out of line, but… you asked.” She whispered.  
When they got close to his car, the only one on the street, she couldn't help but laugh gently at his joke. “I think I can deduce which car is yours.” She giggled and followed him to the car and got in to the passenger seat. “Thank you again, Sir. I appreciate the ride.”  
“I understand needing hours, but certainly someone else must have had an ad for a paid position. Not quite understanding why you answered mine.” Kandomere pointed out bluntly before listening to her talk again, feeling a little guilty. “It is not that I don’t care about your life and well being, it’s just that… Well, you started at a very intense time. You know better than anyone that I can’t explain any of that to you. FBI clearance and all.” He sighed before opening the door for her to get in, closing it behind her before he got into the drivers side of the door. “I knew you were smart. That’s why I picked you, out of all of my applicants.” He said with a smile before starting the car. “What is the address?” He questioned, starting his dashboard and pulling up the GPS that was programmed into the car. “You are very welcome, Miss Zegetti.” He said before looking over at her, his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark car. “You have brought up some valid points this evening, about my competence as an employer. Schedule an off site lunch meeting for us next week. We will touch base about your position and what can be done better.”  
Violet bit her lip as she settled in the car, buckling her seatbelt and laying her hands in her lap. “I was told I would get to work as a secretary for the FBI, working directly for the famed Agent Kandomere.” She said softly, “Nothing looks better on my credentials than working for someone of your caliber. Not getting paid to do so hardly seemed relevant.” She said in embarrassment. “I know you can't explain a lot to us, or give us details on anything. I don't mean to sound crass, I am just trying to be honest.” She swallowed roughly, her mouth feeling rather dry.   
She hadn't talked to him in the entire time she had worked for him as much as she had in the last ten minutes. “6829 Oriole Lane. Apartment 32C.” She said softly, pulling her planner from her purse to quickly jot down everything he had asked her to schedule for the few following days, “I'll make sure I find a good time for it.” She assured him in her timid voice.  
“Famed…” Kandomere couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he began driving. “Hardly… You chase the Inferni for a few hundred years and suddenly your famous.” He shook his head with a rather disheartened sigh while focusing on the road. “You do not sound crass. I just feel rather responsible for your lack of payment up until now. It’s absolutely unjust.” The GPS took the voice recognition of her spoken address and automatically pulled up the directions on the screen. “I know you will find a good time for it, Miss Zegetti. You know my entire schedule much better than I do. Pick somewhere you want to go. Don’t pay attention to price. Pick what sounds good. It will be a business write off since it is a work meeting. If my superiors are too cheap to be paying you, the least they can do is buy you a nice meal. Well, I mean, until I start hounding them to get you something. Life is hard enough for those born within the past couple of centuries. It’s not fair to make them work harder than everyone else.”  
Violet couldn't help but chuckle with him, glancing over at him and swallowing slightly as she admired his ice blue eyes in the dark of the car, somehow feeling more comfortable with him now as he began to follow the GPS directions, watching the changing of his features as he commented on the unfairness the newer generations had to face.  
That was when she remembered just how old elves could get. To him she was practically a baby. Human lives were so short. Feeling foolish for looking up at him like a star struck fawn she straightened her shoulders and smiled mostly to herself, “Thank you again. For… everything. The ride, promising to make sure I get paid. And making your superiors pay for lunch.” She laughed gently, looking away and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she glanced out the window. Her soft purple eyes reflected on the window as she watched the scenery to by them.  
He could feel her begin to ease up and not be so tense around him. He appreciated that. Almost everyone around him, Elves, Orc and Human alike, all treated him like he was the plague. Everyone avoided being alone with him if they could, everyone but Monteguh. No one trusted him, not fully. They knew he meant well, but also knew that people generally started dying very rapidly if he showed up to a crime scene. It was a sacrifice he had been willing to make as a younger man that was starting to weigh on him as time continued to move on. He looked over, just briefly, and caught her reflection in the dark window. “You are very welcome, Miss Zegetti. If I am being honest, I wouldn’t know how to function without your excellent scheduling. I am always doing so many things that I hardly know my own name half the time. The past three interns I’ve hired have all failed me. They were elves and just a little too lazy to put the time into this job. They all acted so entitled, like I would keep them around even if they hardly worked. No. I don’t have time, or the patience, for that behavior.” He straightened his back with a small wince. He could feel the knots. He would need to schedule a message at some point. The stress of this week was more than usual. “So… I assume you were born with the Alexandria's Genesis mutation?” He inquired, trying to make small talk.  
Violet flushed a soft pink when he praised her excellent scheduling and hard work. She was dedicated to her job, and she was glad that it showed through, “My father always taught me that if you enjoy your job you won't work a day in your life. And I try to apply that to whatever I am doing so that… I can enjoy what I do, and do it better.” She said gently, turning her head again to look at him. Seeing him roll his shoulders uncomfortably she bit his lip, “Would you like me to schedule you a massage for next week? Or… there is a small open block in your meetings tomorrow, I could give you one, if you'd like. I've been told my massages are quite decent…” she trailed off, not even really sure why she had offered, “I'm sorry that probably isn't appropriate is it?” she giggled awkwardly and was thankful for his sudden change of subject, “Yes. I was. It is a latent gene on my mother's side that I was… blessed with.”  
Kandomere could not stop himself from actually laughing. Not a chuckle or hidden smile, but an actual laugh that left his lips. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at her from the corner of his eye, keeping his eyes mostly on the road. “It absolutely is not appropriate. I am also absolutely going to take you up on your offer. Schedule it. I don’t think I can wait until next week.” He wouldn’t tell her this, but he was looking forward to some human contact that didn’t have to do with murder, extremist groups, or interrogation. To actually just be touched by someone that wasn’t part of his typical work day sounded wonderful. He was surprised she was brave enough to offer being alone with him like that. It was odd, reacting out of instinct and reflex instead if meticulous thought like he usually did. She seemed more comfortable with him now that he wasn’t robotic. He was certain it made him seem more human to her. “Well, if it isn’t out of place, your eyes are absolutely lovely. It’s so rare to see purple in humans. They compliment your hair quite nicely.”  
Violet glanced up at him and her eyes widened at the genuine laugh that left him, a small one of her own joining as well as she fidgeted with her planner in her lap, her cheeks still that rosy color as she looked down and penciled in a personal massage for him the next afternoon. She was actually looking forward to it.   
Getting to know him was exhilarating, seeing a side of him she never had before. When he complimented her eyes she giggled gently and reached up to brush her hand over her cheek bone beneath her eye, “It is a little. But thank you anyways, Sir.” She murmured, tucking her planner back into her bag, “You um… you could call me Violet, if you like.” She offered softly and glancing over at him before looking out the window, “I prefer it to Miss Zegetti.” She admitted, a twinge of sadness hitting her in the chest as she realized they were nearly to her house. She didn't want the car ride to end. When during the car ride had her desire to leave his presence due to embarrassment departed?  
Kandomere smiled to himself when she felt brave enough to call him out for his forwardness. “Ah, of course it would be out of place.” He said, the smile not leaving his face. He stopped the car outside of her apartment building and turned to face her after putting the car in park. “Now, that is a little too informal, don’t you think?” Kandomere said with that slightly scolding tone of his again, though he was still smiling. “How about, you and I, will be on a first name basis when we are alone like this, or in the office. If there are visitors or my superiors, it is absolutely not a first name basis. Last thing I need is for them assuming I am sexually objectifying my interns.” He murmured before clearing his throat. “Not that I have in the past. Seems like they try to find any excuse to keep me on my toes.” He said before shaking his head again. “Have a good evening, Miss Violet. I’ll see you in the morning, bright and early. Oh, and if you ever need a ride home, please, do not hesitate to ask. You aren’t that far away. I can bring you home when needed.”  
Violet flushed darkly when he scolded her for perhaps being a little too forward. Even though he was smiling she still felt that wiggle of nervousness in her belly from it, “I suppose it is too much isn't it?” she whispered gently, until he offered her another option, allowing them to call each other their first names when they were alone. “I would like that. I wouldn't dream of causing you any professional harm.” She assured him quickly.  
Looking out the window to see her apartment she sighed, her disappointment evident. Turning back to him she gave him a bright smile instead, “I'll try, so long as you do, Kandomere.” She said, her cheeks still dark as she called him by his first name. She felt awkward and silly but didn't care. He was so much nicer than anyone had ever told her. “Thank you again… And I appreciate the offer. I'll try not to bother you too much though. The subway suits me his fine. If I get driven home in a car as fancy as yours very often my roommates might start to assume things.” She teased lightly and hugged her purse as she got out, “Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning.” She promised, before stepping away from his car and hurrying up the steps to her apartment.  
“Of course.” Kandomere said as he watched her get out of the car and walk up to her apartment. “This is not going to end well..” He murmured to himself before turning to go to his own home. He had an almost overwhelming urge to kiss her before she got out of his car. He knew that it was absolutely inappropriate to have those thoughts. He made it back to his own home, which was large, but very plain. He didn’t bother decorating or collecting things. It was almost entirely white and very minimalist. His maid and his personal chef kept everything tidy and the fridge stocked. He went up to his bedroom and winced as he stripped out of his suit. He took a very brief shower. A cold shower. Trying to cleanse himself of his inappropriate thoughts about Violet. He then made one very brief, but very intense phone call.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys should know by now I don't do summaries well. More Kandomere and Violet. Enjoy.

The next morning, he showed up to the office before Violet for a change. He disarmed the alarm before disappearing into his office, continuing his paperwork from the night before. To his surprise, there was very little backlash about all of this. There weren’t even any news reports about an Orc in the Elvish intensive care unit in the Elf District. That surprised him more than anything. He kept watching his screen, waiting to see that Violet had logged on for the day. He had quite the surprise for her and wanted to start her day off on a very good note.

Violet had a very hard time sleeping that night, inappropriate images overtaking her mind whenever she closed her eyes. It had taken her several hours to fall asleep, and when she woke up she realized she had overslept. She scrambled to get ready for the day, but thankfully made it to work on time, only a few minutes late.

Sagging into her chair she rubbed her tired eyes and nibbled on her breakfast bar as she signed onto her computer, clocking in for the day and bringing her planner out to lay it on her desk, starting to fill in all the new appointments on his schedule that they had talked about the night before. She was still slightly sleepy and hadn't even realized that the lights were on or the office unlocked already, something she usually did when she got to work.

The moment her computer showed that she was in, he pressed the intercom button on his phone. “Miss Violet, please, come into my office.” He said before standing up from his desk and straightening out his suit. He wore a very elegant, black, pinstripe suit with matching vest. His long hair was brushed back neatly from his face as usual. He walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back against it, with his hands in his pockets. His fingertips brushing over the paper that he concealed within. He hoped she wouldn’t think she was in trouble for being late. He hadn’t expected her until much later, especially considering how late she was here last night.

Violet squealed slightly when her intercom went off, she was so startled by his voice. Putting a hand over her heart to calm it, she got up and walked over to his office. Tapping on the door she pulled it open and rubbed more sleep from her eyes, “I'm sorry, Kandomere. If I had known you were here already I would have started the coffee. What can I do for you?” she asked, unable to stop herself from admiring his gorgeous frame and attire. His hair was flawless his suit unwrinkled.. where as she looked rumpled and unkempt.

In her hurry to arrive on time she had forgone makeup, her clothes were straight from the clean laundry hamper she never got a chance to iron or put away, and her fluffy, curly red locks framed her face like a halo, only having had time to brush it, not put it up. There were tiny circles beneath her eyes that belied her exhaustion but she did not complain.

“Don’t worry about that, Violet.” Kandomere said before nodding his head toward the chair in front of him. “Please, take a seat. I have something rather important that I believe you and I need to discuss.” He explained, watching her as she sat down. She was a breath of fresh air for him. The fact that she wasn’t always pristine and reserved was a wonderful change of pace. He grew bored dealing with all elves, all the time. Well, until he was called in to try and dig up dirt on an Orc. Dirt that didn’t exist. Nick Jakoby was clean as a whistle other than his lineage. “I know that you and I had briefly discussed the topic of payment. I made a call to my superiors last night and they said they had forgotten that request, not that it excuses it.” He said before pulling out the neatly folded check from his pocket and handing it over to her. “I think that this should be fair for the past two months of effort that you’ve put forth. Please, tell me if you think the number is low, and I can adjust it.” He said calmly. The check was for three thousand dollars. More importantly, this was a personal check, not a business check. He was paying her out of his own pocket for this. He was going to be reimbursed, but he didn’t want to wait two more months for them to make this a priority. He could tell by their tone that they were hoping they could get the human girl to quit, so they could hire someone they felt was more suitable, like an elf student.

Violet slowly sat down when he instructed her to and leaned back in the chair, blinking up at him in surprise as he pulled a check from his pocket to hand to her, “You couldn't possibly have gotten them to write me a check that quickly.” She whispered, looking down at it to realize that she was right. It was a personal check, one that Kandomere had made out himself. For three thousand dollars. She nearly fainted. Swallowing she held the paper gingerly in her hands.

“I… I can't accept this.” She whispered, standing up and stepping closer to press it into his hands, “It's far too much, and a… a personal check. I can't. “ She tried not to choke on the lump in her throat, the emotions threatening to over take her. The fact that he would go through the effort to do something like this for her was overwhelming and tears started to swell in her eyes, “I'm sure I can wait until they correct their mistake and pay me on their own.” She whispered, her hands lingering on his for a moment before pulling them back to clutch them in front of herself.

Kandomere was taken back by her reluctance to take the check. He stood up straight, no longer leaning back against his desk when she stood up and put the check back into his hands. “No, Violet…” He whispered quietly. “It’s hardly enough. I pushed for them to agree to more, but this was as high as they would go.” He explained in a hushed tone, not quite sure why she was crying. “Please, dry your eyes.” He said, not quite sure how to deal with this. His impulse was to wipe her tears, to hold her, but he knew that he could not. She felt her hand against his own, the paper between them. “They won’t correct their mistake.” He explained, focusing on her face, looking into her lovely purple eyes. “They won’t pay you if I leave it up to them. They want you to quit. Despite your wonderful accomplishments, they don’t think you belong in my office. For no other reason than you are human. You were the most qualified, race be damned.” He said before sliding the check back into her hand and using both of his hands to gently close her fingers around it. “They won’t pay you… But they will pay me. If we do it this way, they cannot argue against me, not unless they want a lawsuit on their hands.” He explained before allowing himself a small smile. “You make me forget my own name.” He said before closing his eyes tightly, realizing the error in his words. “I mean… I would forget my own name without your help. Please. Take the check.”

Violet sniffed softly as a tear slid down her cheek, so overwhelmed by the emotions rising up in her chest, his unbelievable generosity. The fact that he wanted to keep her here, wanted her to stay and go through the hassle of paying her himself just so she could keep her job when his company didn't want to pay her. Her lower lip trembled as he pressed the check back into her hand and closed his own around hers.

His warm skin on hers sent a little shock wave through her and she stared up into his eyes, blinking back the tears and giving him a shaky smile, “Thank you.” She whispered softly, lifting one of her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes, “I just… the extent you are going to…. So I can keep my job, and get paid… it's a little overwhelming. No one has ever done something this nice for me before.” she admitted quietly and dried her hand on her sleeve before laying her hand over his and squeezing it tightly.

Her heart skipped a beat when he spoke again, his words making her chest grow tight, but surely that couldn't be what he meant. Tilting her head back she studied him until he corrected himself. Not quite sure why she felt a pang of disappointment when he fixed his statement, she pushed the feeling aside. “We can't have you forgetting your name, now can we?” she said with a little chuckle and nodding, closing her hand around the neatly folded check more tightly, “Thank you. I'm sorry for being difficult.” She said softly.

“You are very welcome, you deserve it.” Kandomere corrected her before taking a handkerchief out of his vest pocket and gently wiping her cheeks before handing the cloth to her. “Like I said… My schedule would be an absolute nightmare if you weren’t here to keep such a close eye on it, Violet.” He assured her before slowly pulling his hand away from her grasp, smiling down at her. “No, we can’t. My name is all I have left sometimes.” He said before shaking his head. He had that urge to kiss her again, but he swallowed his feelings and only nodded his head. “You aren’t being difficult, only surprised. It’s a natural feeling. In a world this cold, it is hard to trust good things when they happen to us.” He explained sadly before he walked back around and sat down at his desk, starting to sort through his paperwork and emails. “You are dismissed, Violet.” He said, returning to his formal office demeanor.

Violet’s cheeks flushed slightly when she felt his hand through the handkerchief against her face, wiping the tear streaks away. She reluctantly let go of his other hand and took the handkerchief, folding it delicately before gabbing at the corners of her eyes with it, “I'll um… have this laundered and bring it back to you.” She assured him, slipping the cloth that smelled like him into her pocket along with the check he had given her.

“You have a meeting at ten o'clock, and your lunch is slotted for right around noon. You have a small window at about 1:15 that I scheduled your massage for, and at two you have a conference call with the Chief of Police.” She informed him softly, getting her morning briefing out before he dismissed her. She bit her lip at the sudden business like tone but nodded her head, “Of course sir.” She gave him a tight lipped smile and left his office, pulling the door shut tightly and sitting down at her desk, her hand slipping into her pocket to run along the handkerchief.

He could tell by her scent and her heartbeat that she liked the handkerchief and he waved a dismissive hand toward her. “Don’t worry about it, Violet. You can keep that.” He instructed casually before letting out a small, dejected sigh when she rattled off his appointments for the day. “At least one thing on that list is sure to be enjoyable.” He murmured under his breath before he watched her leave his office and shut the door. He gave it a few moments before paging her on the intercom again. “Miss Zegetti, please put aside a few moments around 4 if possible, I need to call the Intensive Care Unit at our Bright Specialist hospital.” He said, not giving any explanation, as usual. He was looking forward to her coming back in here, and he scolded himself for it. Hundreds of years. Dozens of interns… Why was this happening? Why now? How was he supposed to handle this?

He decided to do something nice for her, and order lunch for the both of them, from a very nice italian restaurant down the street. He hadn’t told her this, knowing for certain that she would argue his generosity, yet again. Truth be told, he had more money than he really knew what to do with. He gave up on material things a very long time ago.

“Of course, Sir.” She answered stiffly, getting into the computer and setting aside a time for him late in the afternoon to make that phone call. She was quiet most of the afternoon, scheduling more appointments for the following few weeks and blocking out his days off. She knew he needed his time off to recharge and so she refused to schedule anything on the weekends.

She was engrossed in her work when noon rolled around, humming a soft melody from her favorite song as she typed away on her keyboard, taking a break from work to focus on her studies. It wasn't until almost ten after twelve that her growling stomach brought her back to reality and she whimpered.

In her hurry this morning she hasn't packed a lunch for herself like she usually did and she was already regretting it. She likely wouldn't eat until she got home tonight now.

Almost right on queue, a dashing young elvish man walked in with a small box of food. He walked up to her desk and smiled down at her politely with bright green eyes. “Hello Madame. I have an order for delivery for a… Kendomere Tasheek?” He said with a kind tone. He didn’t set the box down on her desk, for he did not want to be rude. He did not, however, expect to see a human sitting at this desk. Not after the security he’d had to bypass to even get in here. The doorman checked everything for explosives and tracking devices.

Kandomere heard the exchange from his desk and came out of his office promptly. “Right on time.” He said before taking the receipt, signing it and trading it for the small box of containers. “Thank you, and yes. The tip is accurate.” He said before there could be any argument. He turned to Violet and put two containers on her desk. One of which contained a lobster alfredo and breadsticks, the 2nd container held a salad with house dressing. “I didn’t know what you liked, so, I hope this is alright.” He said casually before disappearing back into his office.

Violet looked up from her work when she heard someone speak, her eyes widening when she saw a young elf delivery boy standing before her, “I didn't know he had ordered lunch in, I'll get him--” she started, standing up to head towards the door but Kandomere beat her to it, as he was already out the door and standing beside her. She flushed brightly and went to return to her desk as the boy left but when Kan sat two styrofoam boxes on her desk she turned to him with disbelief in her eyes.

She was at a loss for words but peeked into the boxes, her eyes widening at what she saw. Never in her life had she eaten lobster before, “Wait--” She started, but bit her lip as the door closed behind him. She thought better of asking him why he had bought lunch for her. She would thank him later, when she went into his office for his massage.

She ate slowly, nibbling on her noodles and whimpering at how amazing it tasted. It was the best thing she had ever eaten. The salad was perfect and crunchy. By the time she finished it was nearly one fifteen, and after throwing away the empty containers she walked up to his door and knocked before stepping inside, “Thank you, Kandomere. For lunch.” She whispered and closed the door behind herself, “As soon as I cash my check, I'll pay you back for it.” She said this, but knew it must have been ridiculously expensive. “Are you ready for your massage or should I come back?”

Kandomere ate his lunch quickly and discarded his containers. He continued working on paperwork and was officially caught up, for the time being. He hadn’t heard any update from Monteguh at the hospital, which he took as a good sign. No news was good news. He had hardly realized the amount of time that passed when suddenly Violet had come into his office unannounced. He looked at her with surprise on his face before catching a glimpse of the clock. “Ah, yes. Our appointment.” He said with a sort of embarrassed chuckle. “I completely forgot.” He stood up from his desk with a small wince, waving a dismissive hand again. “If I wanted you to pay me back, I would have asked you before hand. If I am perfectly frank with you, I enjoy this. I have been around for a very long time, racking up money with very little to do with it. I don’t take the time off to travel. I don’t have much of a family. Material objects don’t interest me.” He rattled on before shaking his head. “Now is a perfect time. How do you want me?” He questioned, not knowing if he should lay down or sit on one of the chairs, or what would work best.

“Okay.” She whispered gently, her cheeks flushed as he insisted on not being paid back, “I appreciate it. I had forgotten to make a lunch for myself today. It was delicious and I was starving.” She rambled and fidgeted with her fingers as he stood, his words making her blush even darker. Surely he didn't know how he sounded. He seemed so oblivious to the innuendos that could be taken from his words, but the way he phrased his words made it obvious he wasn't aware.

Looking around the room she swallowed dryly, “Um… well, somewhere I would have better access to your back. Could you lay face down on the lounger?” she asked, nodding to the long backless couch that sat by the wall, “And maybe take off your jacket? It'll just get in the way.”

“Just the jacket?” Kandomere questioned with surprise as he began unbuttoning his suit before sliding it from his shoulders. He folded it and laid it across his desk before following with his vest. He unbuttoned his cuffs on his long, navy blue shirt before taking that off, exposing his bare, hairless chest. He was completely smooth and looked like he could have been carved out of ivory. It was hard to tell, but he was littered with scars. Before he was head director for the Magic Containment division of the FBI, he had been a cop in the field, and a SWAT agent. This was definitely more safe, most of the time. The scars were a faint silver on his skin, but were not raised or indented like normal scars on humans or orc would be. He walked over to the lounger and lay face down, turning his head to the side and brushing his hair off of his back. “Also, don’t be afraid to push hard. I’m an Elf,it takes a bit of force to get anywhere. I absolutely promise you, if you think you are pushing too hard, you certainly aren’t.”

“W-well you could take off the shirt too, it would make it easier, I just wasn't sure…” She trailed off as he removed his best and fine pressed navy shirt. Gods above he was like a perfect Greek statue! She wanted to touch him in very inappropriate places but quickly shot down that urge, her chest rising and falling as she calmed herself down.

It wouldn't do to get herself aroused while giving him a massage. She was well aware that elves had super sensitive senses of smell, and she didn't want to make the situation awkward for either of them. Hopefully she could keep her thoughts to herself. Coming up beside him she shrugged off the jacket of her outfit, laying it over the back of a chair and kicking her shoes off to the side, “I had an elvish roommate in college. I used to do this for her. I know how much force it can take.” She assured him. Exhaling through her nose, “Sorry about this. It's the best way to get leverage.” She said nervously and settled one knee on one side of him and levered herself onto the lounge, straddling his backside with just barely enough room between them for her not to be almost grinding against him.

Starting on the lower half, she pressed her hands into the small of his back, using the heels of her hands and applying a great deal of pressure to the spot. Using nearly three times the necessary force on a human, she began to massage his back, pressing out the knots that had formed in places all over his scarred body. She resisted the urge to trace the silver lines, instead focusing on her task as occasionally she had to rest, leaning back on her heels and sitting on him momentarily before she went back to work. She was somewhat breathless but worked diligently, trying to ignore how the feel of him beneath her hands and between her legs made her mind drift to dangerous places. Her arousal was growing but she tried to hide it, unfortunately the scent was becoming obvious with every little noise he made, his sounds making it all the worse, but she ignored it.

Kandomere was calm as a cucumber when she got over him. He, the way he was, did not assume anything intimate or out of place by this act. She was very skillful in getting the knots out of his back. He was actually impressed. He hadn’t thought she would be so strong. “Elvish roommate, that must have been a nightmare…” He murmured quietly, keeping his eyes closed as he felt her warm hands against his sore back. He took sharp breaths here and there, but never showed any real signs of pain or discomfort. That is, however, until he started to smell her. His nose twitched and he tried to ignore it, but it was getting harder and harder. He finally let out a small sigh and his blue eyes slowly opened. “I think that this is enough, Violet.” He said with a twinge of reluctance. He waited for her to get off of him before going back to his desk and slowly putting his shirt back on and buttoning it up. “Thank you, my back feels much better.” He said before looking up at the clock, a grimace crossing his lips. “I suppose I should make that call to the Chief of Police.” He groaned softly, still dressing while he sat back down at his desk. “You are dismissed, Violet.”

Violet was quiet as she worked, only speaking when he did, “A bit. I managed.” She whispered hoarsely, biting her lip as she willed her body to stop what it was doing. She could hear the little intakes of breath he was making and knew that he had to be smelling her. The thought, and his words drew a whimper from her, “O-of course.” She murmured, trying not to feel hurt as she hurriedly climbed off of him and slipped her flats back on, brushing down her skirt and refusing to make eye contact with him.

She was embarrassed, horribly so but she didn't want to show him the face she knew she must be making. Exhaling and blinking rapidly as she pushed the stupid tears back, chastising herself for being silly. “You're welcome, Kandomere.” she whispered, hurrying to the door after she snatched up her jacket, “And… I'm sorry for making it awkward.” She choked out under her breath before closing the door behind herself. Tossing her jacket onto her chair she immediately went for the ladies room.

She needed a moment to compose herself and not feel like an idiot. What was it about him that made her body react that way? She didn't want him to think she was some little tramp who wanted to get into his pants. She liked him, okay so maybe she did want in his pants but she knew better than to think it could ever happen. All she wanted was to keep her job, and keep him happy. Wiping her eyes with the soft cloth from her pocket, she opened her purse and applied a small amount of makeup, fixing her hair to make it not look so frizzy and adjusted her clothing. Satisfied she didn't look a mess anymore, she returned to her desk and sat down, sipping on her now luke warm coffee.

Kandomere watched her go and his eyes went wide when she apologized. He had purposefully not said anything to her about her arousal, for fear of making her self conscious. He knew that those carnal reactions couldn’t always be stopped or handled. He wasn’t mad at her. He wasn’t even uncomfortable. He wasn’t even surprised, he had almost expected it to happen, especially after their conversation last night that had left her aroused. He must have been her preference in a partner. There was nothing wrong with that.

He was going to follow her out, but his phone rang. He only sighed and answered, beginning his long talk with the Chief of Police and his department heads. To his surprise, all of his paperwork had cleared. Nick Jakoby was not in any deal of trouble, nor were the gang members who had helped him find Alexeena. Actually, they were all being recruited in their own ways, to work for the FBI. He figured more than half of them would refuse, but it was the thought that counts. The phone call lasted almost an hour and he watched the clock. He knew that he needed to call the hospital at some point, but he also really did not want to wait here. He turned everything off and stood up, walking out of his office, his coat folded over his arm.

“I’m heading home a little early tonight-” He had started to say before her phone rang. He waited and motioned for her to answer it. When she did, the soft voice of a woman could be heard on the other end of the line.

“Hello..?” The woman breathed softly. “Is Kan around…? My name is Alexeena and I would like to speak with him, if he is there still. If not, I’ll try to get his number from Agent Monteguh.” She said before whimpering, clearly in pain.

Violet spent the next hour trying to focus on her study work, but finally gave up, instead deciding to get ahead on tomorrow paperwork, knowing that would be some mind numbing task that she could get behind. She lifted her head when Kandomere came out of his office and saw that the lights were off and he had his coat over his arm. A tiny spot inside of her wondered if he was leaving early to avoid her, or what could possibly be his reasoning but she didn't ask. She knew that he had been professional about the situation they had been in earlier and she was the one who overreacted, but she still felt mildly embarrassed that she couldn't control herself around him like that.

She started to nod her head when he said he was leaving early, just about to ask if he would make his last call at home when her phone rang. Her lips parted, intending to speak but instead she answered the phone. The soft, feminine voice on the phone hit her in the gut. Swallowing dryly she spoke, “He was just about to leave the office. I'll hand you over to him right now.” She assured the woman on the phone before holding the phone out to him, “It's for you. Alexeena?” she offered, not sure if he knew who was asking for him.

Kandomere listened to her and his eyes went wide when he heard the name. He grabbed the phone quickly, more like he snatched it from her hands, holding it to his ear. “Alexeena.” He breathed with a slight sound of relief. “It’s good to hear you speaking. Are they treating you well?” He asked urgently.

“Yes, Kan, they are treating me just fine. Nick is still here with me. No one has been unkind to him while I’ve been here.” Alexeena answered with a weak laugh before wincing again. She had lapsed into elvish. It was easier than trying to remember her second language, especially with the amount of pain medication flowing through her veins. “How many people did I kill, Kan…?” She asked sadly. “Nick won’t tell me.”

“Do not worry about that, Alexeena. Everything is fine and has been taken care of. Please, rest. Focus on getting better. Remember that I do love you, even if you don’t believe me.” Kandomere said into the phone.

“I know… I love you too, Kan…” Alexeena responded before hanging up the phone. Kandomere held the dead phone in his hands for a few moments before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He handed the phone back to her, his hand trembling slightly, something that was very uncommon. He usually was so certain and confident, but this call seemed to have shaken him.

“I…” He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I am heading home early tonight. Do not stay too late, okay? I don’t want a repeat of yesterday.” He instructed softly. He wanted to explain to her that his leaving had nothing to do with her, but he didn’t want to bring it up if she wasn’t ready to talk about what happened.

Violet jumped when he snatched the phone up and began to speak to the woman on the other end. She tried not to listen to their conversation but with him standing so close she couldn't avoid it. Biting her lip she focused on her computer screen, feeling a pang in her chest when he told the woman he loved her. It was like someone was squeezing her heart.

Maybe she should quit. It wasn't good to have feelings like these for your boss. Gods she was so damn confused. She just wanted everything to be in the open, to be honest, for him to tell her what to do because she sure as shit didn't know.

She was torn from her thoughts when the phone was offered back to her. Hanging it back up on the cradle she looked over at him. He looked shaken and slightly unnerved, but she didn't know what to say to him.

“I'll try to get out of here in the next few hours.” She promised with a little twitch of her lips, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. She was beginning to feel like a burden, but she wouldn't let that show, she couldn't.

“Have a good night, sir.” She mumbled softly, suddenly feeling awkward and not able to bring herself to use his name.

“Have a good night, Violet.” He said with a forced smile before he turned and walked out of the building. He went home quickly, only to find a note from Kaladeshi in his mailbox. He rolled his eyes and stuffed it into his pocket impatiently when he went inside. He went directly down the hall and into his room, taking his suit off and putting it in the hamper. He put on a tight fitting, white T-shirt and blue silk pajama pants. He debated getting dressed again and going to the hospital to visit Alexeena, but he knew he should wait. She needed her rest and seeing him wouldn’t help. He knew she would have too many questions for him. She wanted to know about how she hurt people. He didn’t want to burden her with that, not yet. He was glad that Nick wouldn’t answer those questions either. Kandomere walked into his study and sighed. Perhaps he did need more things. Everything felt so empty. He couldn’t remember the last time he spent more than just a few minutes at home if it wasn’t to shower or to sleep. He went to the bookshelf and grabbed an old favorite before sitting down. He turned the Television on to the news, mostly for background noise, but also to see how well the damage control was working.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again. More Violet and Kandomere. Maybe a smattering of Nick and Alexeena. Most likely just Kandomere fluff at this point. Enjoy.

Violet watched him go in silence and sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly before she returned to her work. She only stayed maybe another hour before finally shutting off the computer and the lights. Putting on her thin coat she buttoned it up and left the office, heading for a small branch of her bank near the office. She used the ATM to deposit the check Kan had given her and withdrew a few small bills to have in her wallet if she needed cash. It was exhilarating… to know that she had money in her account. That she could help with rent this month, and even put some in her meager savings account.

Running by her favorite coffee shop she blinked and stared at the closed front door, the ‘Closed in Observance of the Elvish Holiday’ sign, throwing her for a loop. And then she remembered, that when she listened to the radio this morning that someone had mentioned today being a holiday. Bile rose in her throat and she rushed to the bus station, her chest constricting with lack of oxygen as she frantically scanned the schedule, as well as the subway schedule that was next to it. Both blatantly read ‘Closed’ for the entire day. A little sob escaped her as she stared at it, turning to look around her. The streets were deserted, hardly a car was on the road and she didn’t see a single taxi anywhere. What kind of luck did she have, for this to happen today? She sat on the bench beneath the overhang of the bus stop, tears starting to dribble from her eyes and slip over her cheeks.

Walking would take hours, and by the time she got home she would have just enough time to change her clothes and turn around and take the subway back when it opened in the morning. Rubbing fiercely at her eyes she stifled another sob, and finally withdrew her phone from her pocket. She didn’t want to call him. He had already seemed irritated with her when he left. Maybe he would fire her for being stupid and not thinking about the holiday… but she pushed that thought away. He wasn’t that mean. He wouldn’t do that. Would he? She stifled another sob and broke down, dialing the number she had of his that was slated for emergencies only, if she couldn’t reach him otherwise. It was his personal cell. She listened to it ringing and closed her eyes, sniffing and biting onto her fist in an attempt to stop her sobs. She felt like an idiot.

Kandomere heard the phone go off somewhere down the hall and swore softly to himself. He put the book down and stood up, rushing back to his bedroom. He rummaged through his hamper for a few moment, checking every pocket on all of the layers he had been wearing. He finally found the phone that was ringing and answered it. “Agent Kandomere.” He answered calmly, completely hiding the fact that he was almost winded from trying to get to his phone as quickly as possible. He didn’t know who might be calling him on this number, but he was worried that it was his mother. Before even waiting for them to speak, his composure crumbled. “Mom? Is it about Alexeena? Is she alright?” He questioned worriedly.

A little whimper escaped Violet when Kandomere answered the phone, the sound in of his composure breaking with worry for someone she didn’t know making another sob bubble up in her throat, “Not… mom.” She managed to get out, taking a shaky breath and blinking her eyes rapidly to try and flush away the tears, “Just a… pitiful little human who didn’t –” she was cut off by a hiccup before she could continue, “Realize she had no way home today–” another hiccup, “because it’s an elvish h-holiday, and b-buses and tr-trains don’t run after nine am.” She finally managed, her breath coming out in shaky pants as she tried to calm her stupid tears, “I’m s-sorry. I didn’t want to bother you, after how silly–” a hiccup broke up her words again, “silly I was today, but I-I just wanted to ask if you knew any taxis that ran today.” She whispered, her fingers clinging to the phone. There was no way she expected him to give her a ride when he had already gone home for the day, “O-or if not, would it be okay if I slept on the couch in your office tonight?” her voice was even quieter now as she reached up to start wiping the tears from her face. It had been a long time since she felt this low.

“Violet?” Kandomere questioned quietly before she started crying and struggling to explain herself. He also had completely forgotten that it was Elvish Heritage day. A stupid holiday, if he did say so himself. “I completely forgot about that.” He murmured softly before walking back through his kitchen and grabbing his car keys. “Where are you right now, Violet? Are you safe?” He questioned, going outside and getting into his car. “Tell me where you are and stay put. I’ll be right there. Hang tight.” He said hurriedly, waiting for her location. When she gave it, he drove there without hesitation. He didn’t even bother changing out of his comfortable clothes. He arrived outside of her bus stop and opened the passenger door, which opened vertically, not horizontally. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. “Violet, are you alright?” He questioned fearfully as he watched her. She had clearly been crying very hard. “Has something happened?”

“You don’t have to–” She started but when he insisted on knowing where she was she stopped trying to fight it, and simply told him the bus stop she was camped out at, “I’m okay.” She whispered gently in reply to his concern before hanging up and looking down at her feet while she waited. She didn’t have to wait long, though while she sat there it had started to rain. Thankfully she had managed to stop crying except for the occasional sniffle or hiccup, by the time he got there. Stepping out from beneath the awning she was almost instantly soaked as she ran to his car when he opened the door, climbing inside and pulling the door tightly shut.

Her chest heaved as she tried to make herself calm down. He had come to give her a ride home. Why would he do that? He could have just given her the cab information, or told her to go back to the office… but he didn’t. He had driven out here in what looked like very enticing pajamas, to pick her up and see her safely home. Was his chivalry meter just really high or did he genuinely care about her? She felt the tears starting again and cursed under her breath, wiping them away.

“N-no. I’m fine.” She answered firmly, trying to mean it but not knowing if she sounded genuine. “It’s been such a weird day. Once they started, I just couldn’t stop them.” She murmured softly. Dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief he had given her, her fingers clinging to his initials embroidered on the hem of it. “I’m sorry. For everything. I didn’t want to disturb you at home if you were with your girlfriend or your family… but I didn’t know what else to do.”

Kandomere looked over at her sadly as her soaked form got into his car. “I’m glad I got here when I did. I’m sorry I wasn’t soon enough to avoid the rain.” He apologized before his eyes went wide. He didn’t know what to say when she started speaking again. She apologized and he knew exactly why, though she did not elaborate. “Look. I think you and I need to clear the air.” He said with a deep breath. “First of all, I do not have a girlfriend. I was married, but my divorce was finalized about three weeks ago.” He said bluntly. “Also, do not apologize for your biological functions earlier today in my office. We can not help who we like or how we like them. If we did, the world would be a much different place. If we could control our attractions, I highly doubt my sister would be in a romantic relationship with an orc.” He said before he turn a sharp turn. He hadn’t asked for her address, but it was also very clear that he wasn’t bringing her home. “The woman who called earlier, Alexeena, she is my younger sister. We’ve… Been fighting for the past hundred years or so, but we’ve recently reconciled. She’s in the hospital.” He explained before unable to stop himself from laughing, shaking his head. “I don’t know why I am telling you all of this.”

Violet bit onto her lower lip when he spoke, thankful that he was willing to say everything out in the open for her, to let her know that he hadn’t been bothered by what had happened to her in his office. Swallowing her pride she closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat, “Thank you.” She whispered, her voice coming back to her finally, “I was just… so damned embarrassed about it, I didn’t want you to think less of me for it, because I just genuinely wanted to help you feel better. To help.” She managed to get out and relaxed, her chest heaving with effort. Hearing he was not in any sort of relationship made her heart race for a new reason but she didn’t dwell on it right now.

Turning to look at him she gave a weak chuckle when he laughed. “I don’t know either. Is it bad though, that hearing you say it makes me feel a lot better?” she asked, glancing out the window a moment before returning her gaze to him, reaching up to wipe a few last tear streaks from her face. It was then that she focused on their surroundings. “Where um… where are we going?”

“I figured that me saying it out loud would make you feel better… That’s why I said it.” Kandomere said bluntly, not looking over at her. He could smell her excitement and hear her heart race. Did she really want to get involved with an elf man? Would any human really want that? The thought of it surprised him, but he didn’t hate the idea. She was very pretty. He smiled slightly and forced himself to stop before speaking. “We are going to my house. I’ve got a guest bedroom you can stay in. My ex wife left some clothes that should fit you for tomorrow. I know that the streets will likely get crazy once the sun goes down, despite the rain. You said you live with other women. Frankly, I don’t trust it. Elves can get a little crazy with too much wine in their systems. I’d feel better if you were with me tonight. I live in a very good neighborhood with some high security. I know that if you are with me, you are safe. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to you, Violet.”

Violet nibbled on her lip as he began to explain that he was taking her to his house, where he had a guest bedroom she could stay in. She was about to protest until he explained his reasoning. That flare of excitement came right back at the idea of staying with him but she mentally dumped a bucket of water on those flames. He was her boss. Her boss. BOSS. She reminded herself quickly.

“I… thank you.” She whispered gently, her cheeks flushing a light pink despite the fact that she was shivering a little from the chill of being soaked through. Her white blouse beneath her dark jacket was basically see through, leaving little to the imagination. She wore a plain white bra that didn’t cover much. Her breasts were relatively small, but would still be a handful.

She remembered vaguely what the holiday had been like last year. Numerous women went missing in this holiday every year, mostly humans who had ventured too close to the elf district. Her stomach cramped at the thought, and she nodded, “I..really appreciate it. I forgot how scared I was last year when all those women came up missing. Some even lived in my building. I will… feel much safer with you.” She said in a confident voice, looking down at her lap and pulling her jacket closer around herself to preserve her decency.

“If it makes you feel any better, I found all of them.” Kandomere said with a small smile. He pulled up to the large, mansion like house and pulled into the heated garage, parking the car and getting out. “Most of them were scared and lost. Elves took them home, but didn’t hurt them. Just disoriented them, really. All of them were found in the following weeks and brought home safely. I am very good at what I do.” He boasted slightly, leading her into his house. “Wait here.” He instructed softly. He left her in the kitchen while he walked down the hall to his room, grabbing a bath robe that was his. He walked back and handed it to her. “The bathroom is down the hall. Change into this for now. I’ll put your clothes in the dryer.” He told her calmly before looking around at his very bare house. “I would tell you to make yourself at home, but I’m afraid there isn’t too much to do here. I um… I don’t spend a lot of time here. At least not since the Divorce started. And no, she didn’t take everything. Just what was hers. I was never much for collecting things, and I never saw a point in painting…”

Violet shivered as he pulled up to the house, her eyes widening at the sheer size of it. She could hardly believe it. The mansion was even larger than her entire apartment building. When she returned to her senses she got out of the car inside the warm garage and followed him inside, allowing herself to be lead along into his kitchen. When he told her to wait she did.

Her eyes were wide as she studied the beautiful but barren kitchen, “Your kitchen is as big as my entire apartment.” She laughed gently, “I’m sure I could find something to do to make myself at home, bare house or not. I share a one bedroom, 900 square foot apartment with three other women. I don’t have hardly any space for myself, definitely not for any of my things.” She sighed and took the robe gratefully, his subtle scent wafting up to hit her directly in the face. She loved how he smelled, though she tried to focus on him instead.

“I’ll go change.” She said quickly, moving down the hall to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later, every article of her clothing bundled in her arms, wrapped and nearly buried in his fluffy, oversized robe, “Thank you.” She whispered as she handed over her clothes. “If you’d like…. I think I’m a pretty decent cook. I could make dinner for us, if you have food here.” She suggested, nibbling her lip slightly.

Kandomere waited for her patiently and took her wet clothing with his large, warm hands when she returned back. He had a sort of odd look on his face, the kind of clenched teeth face with his lower lip pulled back slightly, the kind of face that said ‘I really don’t want to answer this question’. “Uh…” He said nervously before letting out a small breath. “You can… You can certainly take a look. My personal chef usually keeps the fridge pretty well stocked, but I have no idea what he puts in there.” He said, feeling slightly guilty. She’s talking about sharing a space the size of his kitchen with three other women. He felt guilty for this lavish lifestyle that he, for lack of a better term, completely discarded. He had earned it, but now, he squandered it. Why? A bitterness toward his own people for letting him have all of this. He started to feel a twinge of self loathing. Her life was so hard, and her entire existence was to make his life easier, for what? Experience? That was a laugh. He snapped himself out of these thoughts and gave her an apologetic smile. “I’ll… I’ll be right back. Do you want me to wash these before putting them in the dryer? You would be able to wear your own clothes to work tomorrow if I do. You know what, yeah. I’m just going to do that.” He said, talking more to himself than to her as he walked down the hall. He put her clothes in the washer and started it. He barely even remembered how to use it. Most of his suits needed to be dry cleaned. He ran his fingers through his long hair and groaned softly to himself while standing in the laundry room. Bringing her here was a bad idea. His heart was fluttering and he hated it. The ideas that raced through his head were absolutely inappropriate. How was he supposed to face her at the office after this? What if he lose his control while she was here?

Violet studied him curiously, wondering why it was he seemed so uncomfortable answering her questions. She gave her shoulders a shrug at his response, “I’ll whip something up for us.” She assured him. She knew the lavish lifestyle that he and most of the other elves lived, and while she was jealous of it at times for how nice it would be, she just knew how the world worked. She wasn’t a fool.

“Um… you can. If you don’t mind me wearing something of your ex-wife’s I might actually prefer it. Being brought to work by you wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday might catch unwanted attention.” She said, though she wondered if it fell on deaf ears. Her cheeks flushed as she turned away from the direction he went to look in the kitchen for dinner items. She was naked in his house, wearing his robe. We’re the gods being cruel to her?

Her thoughts were already dipping to the inappropriate, causing her to press her legs together and whimper. After a minute she recovered by focusing on dinner. By the time he returned to the kitchen she had all the necessary items for a nice dinner set out, water boiling on the stove for potatoes and fresh chicken chopped up to be cooked. Some veggies sat chopped up, waiting to be steamed, and when she was done she would make gravy to go over the top.

Kandomere came back and stared at everything on the counter, not quite sure what he could say to her. She seemed perfectly at home here and he liked it. It took a few moments, but he could smell her. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. He was wearing loose fitting pants now. It would be very obvious if he let his thoughts get away from him. It was easier to hide beneath his layers in his suit earlier. He placed his hands on the counter and reverted back to her previous statement. “I can certainly see what I have laying around that might fit you that was hers.” He said before smoothing his hair back from his face. “Though, I don’t think it will be as bad as you are assuming. I have a rather untarnished reputation, despite those who’ve tried to drag me down throughout the years. I can assure you that as long as you are my assistant, I will not be sleeping with you.”

Violet had her legs pressed firmly together as she worked. It was faint, not as powerful as it had been before, but it was still there. She added a bunch of chopped potatoes to the water to boil, humming to herself as she worked, occasionally stirring one thing or another and then tossing the vegetables into the steamer she had found. Hearing him speak, she jolted and turned to look at him, her fluffy yet still slightly damp hair framing her face as she listened to him.

“It’s good to know your reputation is so solid.” She teased him lightly, “I wouldn’t mind wearing my own then. No sense in going to all that trouble for nothing.” She mused as turned back to her cooking. At his last comment she just couldn’t resist as a laugh escaped her and she bit onto her lip, “So you’re saying if I wasn’t your assistant, you would?” she joked with him. Though his words had hurt a little she pushed them off, reminding herself that he was usually abrasive because he didn’t use emotions well. He could very well be attracted to her, though she doubted it… however she did feel fairly confident that he liked her, at least a little.

“You have no idea how exhausting it is to keep such a pristine reputation when you live as long as I do.” Kandomere laughed softly before he went silent, just watching her cook. “I’ll make sure to swap your clothes into the dryer before we go to bed. It’s still fairly early yet.” He said before she made her comment. He knew that she was trying to joke with him, but she didn’t understand the gravity of her words. He tapped a finger on the counter, almost impatiently as he mulled around with what he should say to her. He already made his decision, and he knew that she wasn’t going to like it. “Yes.” He said bluntly, having really, no reason to lie to her. “In a heartbeat, if you weren’t my assistant.” He said confidently before looking over at her, making sure that he caught her gaze. “It has been a rather long time since anyone dare treat me like a person, not an authority figure. I have a list of enemies you would not believe. As long as you are my assistance. As long as anyone knows you exist, I cannot and will not pursue anything romantic or sexual with you. I will not put you in that kind of danger.”

Violet froze with her hand on the stirring spoon in the potatoes, her heart hammering out of her chest as she turned to look at him in stunned silence. She didn’t move, didn’t speak, for several long moments until he went quiet again. “I expected honesty.” She whispered, “But I sure as hell didn’t expect that kind of answer.” She laughed softly, her face a scarlet red as she averted her eyes from him. She had just been trying to joke, get along. Never had she suspected that he would want something sexual or romantic with her in any way.

She had caught his gaze for a moment but couldn’t hold it. She was flattered but incredibly embarrassed, “See… now how am I supposed to look at you when you give me such a serious answer like that?” she asked, laying her hand down on what she thought was the counter but it was actually the edge of the stove, and the side of her hand came into direct contact with the burner. She jerked her hand back with a yelp and clutched it to her chest, taking several steps away from the stove and hissing through her teeth, “Fuck!”

“Well.” Kandomere said with a look of playful contemplation on his usually stern face. “You could say that you feel the same way, or at least, that you appreciate the compliment and the honesty.” He said with a small smile before her hand touched the stove. He could smell burning. “Calm down.” He said, crossing the kitchen to her and pulling her toward the sink. He turned on warm water and held her hand beneath the stream. “Just breath. You are okay. It’s just a little burn.” He said soothingly, smiling down at her. “You need to be more careful. I’m sorry that I distracted you. I won’t do it again.” He assured her, gently rubbing her wrist with his thumb.

Violet bit onto her lower lip as he led her to the stream of lukewarm water, holding her hand beneath it to take the heat off of the minor burn. “It’s not bad… It just surprised me.” she assured him, before tilting her head to look up at him. “I do appreciate the compliment and the honesty.” She whispered before looking up into his eyes.

“And I do feel the same way. But I also understand that I’m in your employ, and it would look had on all sides if I was still your secretary… so…” she bit her lip and looked away. “I know that drawing attention to it isn’t really a good idea so long as I am employed by you.” She said softly, her other hand sliding out to run her fingers over his hand that held hers.

Kandomere moved his hand briefly, only to twine his fingers with hers before slowly looking into her face. “We won’t call attention to it. Tomorrow, things will go back to being the way they have always been. Well… Mostly.” He said with a faint smile. “I still plan on being a better employer and continue to make you feel appreciated. I don’t want you to feel like everything you do is for a self centered, emotionless, businessman.” He said before slowly pulling his hand away from hers. “I just needed to know how you felt. Thank you for being honest with me, Violet.”

Violet looked up at him as he twined his fingers with hers, focusing on his facial features and committing his gentle and easy smile to memory, “I like that plan. I also like my job, and working for you.” she said with a light giggle, “And I plan to speak my mind better, and not apologize for every little thing.” she promised and gave his hand a squeeze until he pulled away from her, trying not to be saddened by the loss of his touch. “I never did think that. I just thought you were… withdrawn, and a little bit of a hard ass.” she teased him lightly, her face flushing again when he thanked her for being honest with him.

“I’ve never liked liars… so I always like to tell the truth. In this case it was just a little hard to admit it to you…” she cleared her throat and stepped back, “I’m going to finish dinner.” she chirped and turned away from him to begin finishing dinner.

“Well, you aren’t wrong in that observation.” Kandomere agreed before releasing her and letting her go back to the stove. “I am a hardass, but only because I have to be. There isn’t any room for weakness or insecurity in my line of work. I need to be confident in every decision, and understand that any decision I make could kill people.” He explained before going to the otherside of the island counter, watching her as she cooked. “That is going to make your life miserable as a lawyer, you know that, right?” He said, raising an eyebrow. “Do you think you are capable lying in a courtroom full of people, depending on your client? That is a heavy burden to carry.” He stated bluntly. “I know it was hard to admit, because of who I am, but trust me. This is for the best.”

Violet looked over at him and gave him a little smile before sighing, “I know it will. Being a lawyer who doesn’t like to lie is never easy. But I’ll manage somehow.” she mused lightly before focusing on her task, cooking the chicken and the mashed potatoes in relative silence, only nodding her head as he spoke. Dinner didn’t take much longer to make, and when she was done she had him set the table while she dished everything up. Dinner went well, amicable conversation throughout as they ate and then did dishes.

They sat down together in the living room for a little while, her watching TV and him reading his book until she began to doze on the arm of the couch, and excused herself to go to the bedroom he had showed her earlier. She bid him good night and went up to bed. Early the next morning she was the first downstairs, though she didn’t know if she was the first to wake, dressed in her clothes from the day before that she had pulled from the dryer that morning. She made breakfast, dishing it up onto two plates before heading to the sink to wash the dishes from dinner the night before as well as breakfast.

She hummed while she worked, her curly red locks pulled up off her neck in a high ponytail like she usually wore it, her hips shifting from side to side as she moved with the beat of the song she was humming to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall know better than to expect good summaries from me by now right? This is more Kandomere and Violet. BE PREPARED FOR ANGST. Violet isn't happy.

Kandomere came down the stairs from his bedroom not long after she started breakfast. He was wearing a very nice, flat black suit with vest and tie, per usual. He was buttoning his sleeve cuffs as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled, but it hurt. His chest felt tight and his heart seemed to sink. He didn’t know the last time his house felt lived in, like it was a home. He hoped that she would forgive him for what he had to do.  
“Good morning.” He said quietly, pouring himself a cup of coffee before quickly eating some of the food she had prepared. He sighed and straightened out his coat, making sure he had his multiple phones and pagers before looking at her. “Are you ready?”  
The drive to work was almost complete silence. He went into his office and didn’t request anything for the entire day. He did not page her once, for anything. He filled out the proper paperwork to have her internship transferred across town, outside of the elf district, to his colleague, Monteguh. He knew that his friend and partner would treat her well and also continue to make sure she received payment for her efforts. More importantly, it would still look good on her experience for time served. It would still be within the same division of the FBI and would look much better than her being terminated.

Violet murmured a good morning as she finished the dishes and laid them out to dry before joining him at the table. She ate as quickly as she could and then set the dishes in the sink, nodding her head gently, “I am.” she said simply, picking up her coat and her purse before following him out to his car. She remained quiet the entire ride, following him inside but keeping a little bit of a distance, trying to make it look like they hadn’t come to work together. She wanted to talk to him all day, but decided that it was simply better if she didn’t.  
So for the majority of the day she didn’t bother him, only sending him small emails to remind him of his appointments or phone calls he was supposed to make, including checking on Alexeena. By the time five o’clock rolled around she was mentally drained, and just wanted to go home. Glancing back at his office door she sighed, sending him another quick email that told him she was going to go home a little early today, and try to catch up on her sleep. Hitting send she stood up and slid her arms into her jacket, adjusting the thin coat over her dress shirt before she picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. Shutting down the computer she turned off her desk lamp and headed for the door. 

Kandomere responded to her emails, but only enough to let her know he did receive them. He did what he needed to do, answering questions from his superiors as to why he wanted to transfer his intern without her previous consent. He felt a little bit guilty about it. Once the transfer went through, she would only have two choices. Transfer, or quit. She wouldn’t be able to stay with him. He had listed his reasoning as ‘conflict of interests’. It seemed more professional than the truth. He got her email that stated she was leaving for the day and he let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes tightly. He wanted to tell her what he was doing, but he knew she would argue. She was going to hate him either way. He hoped that it would at least be temporary. It would take a few days, maybe even weeks, for this paperwork to pass through all of the proper channels. She would eventually get the notification from her school regarding her transfer. He figured he would know immediately when she received this notification, because she would have questions.  
Alexeena was growing very impatient with this Elvish Hospital. Her right wrist was in a leather strap, holding her securely to her hospital bed. If it weren’t for Nick being allowed to stay by her side, she did not know if she could stay here. She hated all of the doctors, even though they were kind to her and to Nick. Mostly, it was hard to see her mother after all of this time and to have her act like nothing ever happened between them. She sighed as she looked up at the TV mounted on the wall, clicking the remote repeatedly with her left hand. Nothing was worth watching, but keeping her hand busy made her feel better. She wanted to go home, but there were still black veins across her skin, even though it had been four days. She did not have the patience for this. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to work. She wanted to be literally anywhere but here.

Violet exhaled slowly and sadly through her nose as she got on the elevator and took it down to the main floor, heading outside to catch her bus home. She looked at her cell phone once she was home and comfortable, honestly debating sending him a text message, but she thought better of it and put it on the charger and hopping in the bathtub, doing her very best to resist the urge to touch herself while thinking about him. Instead she read a book, and tried not to think about a handsome blue eyed elf that was rapidly stealing her heart.  
Nick had dozed off slightly in his chair next to Alexeena’s bed, his head lolling to the side slightly as he dreamed about going home with her and sleeping in a real bed, even if they did have to share it with Maggie. Ward had been filled in on the need to know details finally, and was watching Maggie at his house with his wife and daughter for him so he didn’t have to go home as often to check on her. He jolted slightly from his sleep when a particularly loud commercial came on the TV. “I’m awake!” he snorted and rubbed his face with his hand, blinking and looking around the room in a daze until he fully woke up. Glancing from the TV to Alexeena he sighed, slipping his hand out to lay on her thigh, “The books I brought you not good enough?” he asked softly, sliding his hand into hers that was strapped to the bed, wishing he could undo it and let her free, but he had been given strict instructions not to let her out of that bed, and he wasn’t about to be yelled at by her mother.

Kandomere didn’t go home that night, but rather, fell asleep at his desk. That is, until his phone went off. It was Monteguh. There was a possible Bright situation. He groaned and looked at the clock, it was half past midnight and he agreed to come to the location. He went out and got into his car, driving off with his sirens blaring on the top of his car.  
Alexeena looked over at Nick boredly. There were still black veins in her iris’, causing her lovely blue eyes to look dark gray. “I’ve already read them.” She said softly. She released the remote and squeezed his hand in hers. “I hate it here. Everything smells like elf. I know that they are all being kind because mother and Kandomere are forcing them to be. I can tell that they hate me. They like you better than they like me. I am seen as a traitor here. Ever since I murdered my ex husband in cold blood. I should have done the civil thing and just gotten a divorce, like Kandomere did…” She laughed bitterly before raising her hand to stroke Nick’s cheek. “Thank you… For staying here with me. I know it must be hard for you, being here, surrounded by us…”

Nick gave her a deadpan look as she spoke, leaning his head into her touch on his cheek and shaking his head gently, “I don’t care where I am. As long as you’re here, this is where I will stay. They don’t say harsh words and they don’t feel the need to belittle me at every turn. It’s better than work.” he teased her playfully but reached out to cup her cheek in return, “You are healing slowly, and they don’t want to let you go until all of the remnants of magic poisoning is out of your system. And I don’t want you to either, until I know for sure you will be ok.” he murmured.  
“You’re my world, Alex. In this little bubble. I’ll get you some new books when I go home, something you probably haven’t read.” he assured her and slid his hand into her soft purple hair, “I’ll always be here when you need me. Promise.” he dipped his head further to kiss her lightly, brushing his nose against hers before he leaned back to look down at her, “Would you like me to find something to entertain you?”

Alexeena couldn’t help but laugh when he compared the hospital to work. “I thought things were getting better at work, Nick?” She questioned softly. “I thought that… after the incident… Things were getting better for you and Ward? More Orc applicants, less crooked cops?” She questioned sadly before kissing him back, tears filling her eyes slightly when he said that she was his world. “I know…” She said sadly, a tear sliding down her pale cheek. “And you are mine…” She said, though the words pained her. She knew she would outlive him by millenia, and that was something that could not be stopped. “More books would be nice, but you don’t have to entertain me. I’m just glad that you are here, keeping me sane.”

Nick softly chuckled and brushed his thumb over her her cheek, “They are. A couple of the guys still like to razz me every once and a while, but usually one look from Ward gets them to shut up. I was only trying to make it sound more glamorous here.” he admitted sheepishly and stood up, climbing into the hospital bed with her and drawing her close up against his chest, wiping the tears from her cheek.  
“Don’t think about it.” he whispered, knowing exactly why it was the tears had started, his hands caressing her soft skin and tucking her hair behind her ears, “We have a long time together… and it’s only started. There is no sense in dwelling on what the future holds, at least not at this very second. We’ll figure everything out in time. I promise.” he laid his cheek against the top of her head, his fingers drawings swirls on her bare arm as he closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, “Next time I go home I’ll bring more back with me. Keeping you entertained is better than listening to the constant flipping of channels.” he teased her playfully, giving her arm a light tickle and pressing his lips to her forehead. 

Alexeena laughed softly after he dried her tears and crawled into the bed with her. She leaned against him, nuzzling her head beneath his chin while he spoke. “I will do my best not to think about it, but it is kind of hard not to. I have lost lovers before.” She murmured softly before feeling a little sheepish when he mentioned the licking of the channels. “Sorry.. I like to keep my hands busy if the rest of me isn’t doing anything. Could you maybe bring me a notebook and some pens? Maybe I’ll do some writing of my own while I’m stuck in this neon lit, elvish run, torture chamber.” She said with a playful smile before looking up at him. “Have you heard from Kandomere at all..?”

Nick couldn’t help but laugh at her teasing about the torture chamber, but nodded, “Of course. I’ll bring a set of them for you too. Perhaps the world needs a little more Alice Hepbern in their lives.” he whispered to her playfully before pressing a kiss to her temple, “It’s alright, ha rega.” he whispered, “I know you have. But this is a different time. We don’t know what will happen in the next four hundred years… but anything could be possible.” he mused and then blinked slightly, “He did ring once, while you were napping earlier, nothing really important, just to ask how things were going. Wanted to know how your progress was. He was going to see if there was anything that could be done to speed up your recovery.”

“Something is on his mind.. I can feel it…” Alexeena said quietly, tracing her fingers across Nick’s palm. “I always refer to him as my elder brother, because he is, but we are twins. He is only a few minutes older than me. It’s funny to think how different we are… But how connected we have always been…” She murmured quietly. “Something has changed and it worries me…” She said before closing her eyes. “I hate how tired I am… All the time…” She murmured before falling asleep almost instantly.

Nick caressed her hair gently, nodding his head, “I know. I think so too. But he will tell us when he is ready.” he assured her and pressed her head against him, his fingers slowly riding up and down her arm as she fell asleep against his chest, “It’ll be awhile before you start to feel like yourself again. Try to rest… I’ll be here with you, I promise.” he murmured. He felt drained, but he wouldn’t leave her to go anywhere unless she was awake and he could tell her he was going. He didn’t want her to wake up without him there… things could get bad very quickly for the nurses if he was gone when she awoke. 

Kandomere had made it a point to stop by and see Alexeena,after two days of unexpected field work. He still hadn’t heard a peep from Violet, so he assumed that she did not get her transfer email yet. He got to the hospital and was immediately lead to his sister. No one even asked him who he was or who he was here to see. Everyone knew, without question. When he arrived in the room, he found Alexeena to be asleep and Nick in the bed with her. He was surprised that it could hold the weight of an Orc, seeing as it was built to support elves. He smiled at Nick and nodded his head slightly when her entered the room, with a small paper bag in his hand. “Hello, Officer Jakoby.” He said politely before stepping forward and sitting down in Nick’s chair. “I’ve brought these for her. There are a couple of books, and a few snacks. I know that hospital food isn’t always the greatest. I’ve brought some food for you, also. I didn’t know what you liked so I just… Grabbed a few things.” His demeanor was friendly and charming, not the stone wall that Nick was used to.

Nick looked up from his gentle affections when he heard the door open, raising his eyebrow and chuckling softly at the sight before him, “Agent Kandomere.” he said gently, “Hello. You just missed her. She fell asleep a few minutes ago… said you were hiding something and she didn’t like it, and then she was out like a light.” he mused with a soft sigh, looking over at the paper bag, “Thank you. The food here is pretty deplorable, even for an Elvish hospital. Snacks are always welcome. I’m not picky, so long as it isn’t anything beef related.” he smiled in amusement at his own little joke before turning to look at Kandomere again, “She is right though. Something has changed with you. Since when do you bring anything for me unless it's a bribe?” he joked, leaning back against the raised back of the bed and shifting to get more comfortable with Alexeena by his side.

“Ah… No. No beef.” Kandomere said, feeling lucky that he had grabbed chicken and fish related dishes. “I didn’t know you didn’t eat Beef.” He said, making a mental note of that, right before Nick accused him of hiding things, or that Alexeena had accused him. “She’s not wrong.” He murmured softly, gazing over at his sister, reaching out to squeeze her hand before standing and looking over at Nick. “I have always admired her uncompromising values. I wish that I were as brave and confident as she is.” He explained quietly. He looked back to make sure the door was closed before speaking again. “I seem to have found myself in a little bit of a mix up. No. It’s a full blown mess. I’ve made a very terrible mistake. I’ve developed feelings for a lovely, brilliant young woman. She’s perfection and I can’t help myself when I am around her. It has been a long time since I’ve lost control like this. She has a hard life. All I want to do is take care of her, but I can’t. She will die if I do. There are too many people alive who want to hurt me, and are willing to do anything it takes to get under my skin. I have to send her away… Far away. I’m not willing to risk her life. Not like Alexeena is willing to risk yours.”

Nick smiled slightly when Kandomere seemed rather awkward about the beef question, “Most orcs don’t. It does weird things to us.” he admitted before clearing his throat and stroking Alexeena’s hair as he thought about what Kandomere was telling him, “It sounds like you love her.” he said gently, tilting his head to the side slightly, “But you want to know something?” he murmured, looking down at Alexeena, “I used to feel like I had to protect her, but… I know she protects me far more than I protect her. She has never been willing to risk my life. When she woke up she yelled at me. Cursed and spit and practically foamed at the mouth, telling me what an idiot I was for rushing into a battle I could never win on my own. She calmed down after a little while… but she has never once been willing to risk my life. Her own, yes. But never mine. No matter how much I tell her I do it every day.” he sighed and glanced over at Kan, “You know… that if this girl cares about you, like you do for her, how devastated she will be, when she finds out you plan to send her away? Secrets begat liars, and liars lose what is important to them.” he said gently.  
“I’m not telling you how to live your life… just trying to offer some insight. If you really cared about this girl, you would let her decide what she’s willing to risk, instead of making up her mind for her.” 

“Ah, yes, but there is a large difference you seem to have overlooked, Nick.” Kandomere said quietly, using his first name for the first time. “My love interest isn’t an Orc, or a Cop. Fuck…” Kandomere sighed. He very rarely swore. He was always so composed that the idea of curse words hardly crossed his mind. “She’s not even an elf… She’s a human. A human girl going through law school, just… trying to get by…” He said before shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back from his face before looking down at Nick again. “I can’t let her stay close to me. It will ruin my reputation and hers. It wouldn’t be a good look for her or I. Really, Nick. Sleeping with my secretary would be a disaster that even the FBI wouldn’t be able to damage control. I’d lose my job. Her career would be over before it even started. I cannot keep her under my employment, not if we want to survive this.” He sighed before looking out the window, clearly deep in contemplation. “I hope I can convince her to give up her dreams, for me.” He admit suddenly. “I am hoping she will just.. Quit.. and go into the shadows. Stay with me, but stay out of sight of the public eye so that she does not become a target. Anyone close to me automatically has a target painted on their back. Especially by the Inferni. I’ve killed too many of them for them to leave me unscathed forever.”

“If she really cares about you, I’m sure she would do just about anything to stay beside you. But you have to ask her. Not just move her somewhere else without her permission and expect her to be okay with it. I understand the circumstances are different… and that you can’t be together as you are, but I’m sure there are other ways for you two to make things work. Communication is key.” he said softly, looking down at Alexeena and smiling softly to himself, before looking back up at Kandomere and sobering, still surprised by the man’s use of his first name, “Tell her that you want to take care of her. Tell her how much she means to you, that you don’t really want her to move away or never see her again. That you want her to stay.” he said softly and closed his eyes, “This is one conversation I never thought I would be having with you, Kandomere. Haven’t you been married before?” he chuckled lightly and raised his eyebrow.

Kandomere couldn’t help but to laugh at Nick’s final question after all of his advise. “For Six hundred and thirty five years.” He said before giving Nick a sort of sly smile. “As you can imagine, I’m a little bit rusty when it comes to dating. I’ve also never dated a human before. Wasn’t exactly permitted when I was a younger man. It’s still not common, but at least now it is legal.” He pointed out bluntly before sighing. “She and I will have this conversation, soon, I’m afraid. I already filed the paperwork to get her removed from my office to avoid temptation. She will not be happy with me when she receives notification of her removal. I’ll make my offer to her then… She can decide what she wants.”

“Wise man.” Nick said with a grin before reclining and laying his head on top of Alexeena’s, weaving his fingers with hers and breathing out slowly through his nose, “Yeah… at least it isn’t illegal anymore. But at least you being with a human will be more common than Alexeena being with me.” he chuckled lightly and focused on Kandomere’s face, “I wish you luck, Kandomere. And hopefully she doesn’t rip you a new asshole before you get a chance to offer her the life you want to have with her.” he said in a soft, friendly tone, stifling a yawn. Something about hospitals, and how much Alexeena slept, always made him tired too.

 

“I think that this will likely be the closest ‘near death’ experience I’ve had in a very long time.” Kandomere joked before nodding his head toward them. “You rest. Keep an eye on her. Have her call me if you need me to bring you anything. I am always on call.” He assured him before he left and went back to the Inferni scene where Monteguh was waiting for him. They had several suspects that were linked to the extremist organization. He sent an email from his phone to Violet, letting her know that he likely would not be in office for the next few days while they processed these suspects. He didn’t like the idea of not being in office to see her, but he didn’t have much choice. He certainly couldn’t take her with him in the field. That was a death sentence without question. He also hoped she would not get her relocation information before while he wasn’t in office.

Nick gave him a gentle smile and nodded his head to the instructions, “Good luck. You’re gonna need it.” he repeated once more before watching him leave the room. Nick then snuggled down with Alexeena and fell asleep quite quickly.   
Back at home, Violet checked her email and sighed when she read the newest one from Kandomere, saying he would be out of the office for a few days on a case. At least she wouldn’t have any awkward conversations with him when he came in and out of his office. She was still sad she wouldn’t get to see him in that time.  
And she didn’t see him, not the rest of that week or the first three days of the next one. By the time Wednesday came around she was worried about him, but she knew better than to bother him on a case. So instead she just managed his appointments for him while he was gone, doing her own school work and anything else she could do to keep her mind off things. That was until she got an email around lunch time that made her blood boil, and tears burn at the corners of her eyes.  
A formal request from her employer, Agent Kandomere, to have her transferred across the city, to an office in the human district. The tears slid down her cheeks as she scrolled through the email, her breathing starting to come in short, rough gasps as she struggled not to hyperventilate. She wanted it not to be true, but all the facts were there, all the attached files were correct. A sob escaped her lips and she glanced around the office, covering her mouth with her hand and getting up from her desk to hurry into his office and shut the door behind herself, pressing herself against the wall and crying openly in his nearly soundproofed room. She just wanted a place to cry, to let out the emotions in her chest before they strangled her.  
She had thought things were going well, that she was doing her job decently, that they had managed to keep things professional. It had been hard for her to keep her professionalism up to normal standards, but all she wanted to do was throw herself at him. But she didn’t. And now he was pushing her away further, had requested the transfer the morning after they had such a good talk, had resolved to be professional and pretend as if nothing had happened that day. Her sobs were gut wrenching and she doubled over on the couch, pressing her face against her knees and clutching at her stomach with her hands, her knuckles white as she gripped the material of her shirt harshly.

Kandomere was absolutely exhausted, more or less running on empty. He and Monteguh had interrogated twenty three people in the last week and a half, none of which were particularly cooperative. One of them had even stabbed him, which only added onto the time it took to process them. The stab was to his ribcage, but they missed anything vital. He got a couple of stitches and was sent on his way. He even stopped by to see Alexeena and Nick while he was there. He was also informed that she would be released later this week. That made him feel better, knowing she was making progress and that the use of magic wasn’t going to kill her.  
After arriving back into the Elf District, he went home. It was three am on Wednesday and he was exhausted. He went directly to sleep, too tired to even take a shower. Elves had more stamina than humans, but that did not mean they could function forever without rest. He slept until around noon before forcing himself to get out of bed. He had over a weeks worth of paperwork to wade through when he finally went back to the office. He took a long shower to clean himself up and to check his stitches, which were healing nicely.  
He dressed in his nice, navy pinstripe suit, with the metal decorative piece across his upper chest. He hadn’t heard anything from Violet today, and that worried him. He hoped that she wasn’t out sick. She usually was good about telling him if she wasn’t going to be in.  
He got to his car and hurried into the office. He walked inside and froze. She wasn’t at her desk. His heart plummeted. He drew near and he could smell her. She had been here, recently. That was when the sound of crying filled his ears. He tried to focus on where it was coming from. He was surprised to hear that it was coming from inside his office.  
His mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. He drew his gun from its holster and loaded it, cocking it before slowly approaching the large, double doors. He slowly pushed open the door, sliding his gun in first to scan the area. He was relieved but confused to see her, alone, crying on the lounger near the wall. He lowered his gun, but did not put it away.  
“Jesus, Violet. What the hell happened? Are you alright?” He questioned with sincere concern in his voice. 

Violet was trembling on the lounger, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face pressed into them, trying to calm herself down but she couldn’t. Why did it hurt so damned much that he was pushing her away? She heard the click of the door but it didn’t register past her soft sobs until she heard Kandomere’s voice and lifted her head from her knees to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear streaks running down her face. Her eyes hardened instantly when she saw him, his gun held at his side, “Oh, ‘What happened Violet’?” she parroted, hiccuping and shaking as she wrapped her arms around her middle and glared at him, “Why don’t you tell me, Kandomere? Tell me how… how you decided to transfer me?” she croaked out, her voice cracking from the crying as more tears slid down her cheeks without her control, “You could have just told me you didn’t want me around anymore. You didn’t have to go behind my back to do it, you could have just ripped out what little there was left of my heart in person.” she cried softly, “I… I can’t. If you don’t want me to work for you then I… I’ll find another agency to work for. You don’t have to keep me around just because you feel bad for me. Poor little Violet, a poor little human who cries at the drop of the hat and can’t afford to buy a car, can’t afford a house where she can live by herself--” another sob cut her off and she got up from the lounger, stumbling when her heel caught the carpet but she caught herself on the wall, her body shaking.  
She sucked in several calming breaths before glancing over at him again. She didn’t have anymore words to yell at him, only a question. “Why?” she finally begged, the tears still coming, “Please. Tell me why. What did I do wrong? I thought I was doing good. Why?” she whispered, her knees shaking as she struggled to keep herself upright.

“You scared me to death, Violet!” Kandomere growled, not able to vocalize his legitimate fear for her when he had arrived. He unloaded his gun and put it back into the holster beneath his dress coat. He could tell by her condescending, mocking tone, that she had received the email regarding her transfer. He stood straight and locked his door behind him, listening to her verbal assault as she laid it on him. He waited until she was finished and stood up from the lounger before finally speaking to her.  
His face was like stone, the way it was before they had started talking on a personal level. “Is that really what you think, Violet?” He demanded lowly, approaching her with a strong stride. “You really think that I look down on you, and that is why I am transferring you?” He demanded. He approached her, getting close, making her back up against the wall. He placed a hand on either side of her, hitting the wall hard as he did so. He wanted to make sure he had her complete and undivided attention. He knew he was inside of her ‘bubble’ but he didn’t care. “You honestly think that I would allow a lowly, sniveling child to have control over my schedules and my safety? You think I would place my trust in a human who I didn’t believe could take care of my every need at the drop of a hat? You think that because you are just starting out, struggling to take care of yourself, that it makes you lesser than me?” He growled, his face very close to hers, so that she could feel his breath against her skin.  
“If you think that… You are by far the most stupid and foolish girl I have ever met in my life. I transferred you so that I would not damage your reputation, or mine. I transferred you to an office of equal significance so that it would not look like you couldn’t handle this position. I transferred you to my colleague Monteguh so that I could keep my eye on you from a safe distance, so that those around would not think that you are affiliated with me.” He said before he moved one of his hands from the wall to wipe the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. “I transferred you because I didn’t know how long I could keep coming into this office and seeing your face at your desk… And not touch you. Not hold you against me. When I see you, I see a strong and determined young woman… But I can not help my desire to take care of you. I want to give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of. I want you to stay with me, at my home. I want you with me. Every day. All the time. I am selfish and I am cruel. I will work myself to death because I have nothing else in my life, not anymore. I have not been happy for a very long time, not until you showed up here.” He said before moving his other hand from the wall, cupping her cheeks in his large hands. “I don’t expect you to forgive me…” He said before leaning down and forcing his lips against hers roughly, as he had wanted to for what felt like centuries. He kissed her deeply, but kept his tongue inside of his own mouth, for now. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. “But I couldn’t go another minute without having the option of kissing you. You can be mad at me. You can hate me… But I didn’t transfer you because I thought you were worthless. I transferred you because I think that you are priceless.”

Violet stood trembling by the wall, her chest rising and falling as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks, her emotions in a tangle that she couldn’t undo by herself. She was mad, she was upset, she was terrified. She didn’t want to leave him, but he was trying to force her away. “How would I know what you think when you don’t tell me? Maybe I am stupid! But I can’t read minds.” she whimpered, backing up against the wall as he advanced on her, a flash of fear coming to her eyes when his arms slammed against the wall on either side of her and pinned her to the surface, “I just wanted to be near you.” she whispered hoarsely, tears still running down her cheeks as he leaned closer and his tone got softer as he explained the real reasons he had transferred her.   
A broken sob escaped her lips as she tried to wrangle the rampaging hormone troll that lived in her belly, the one fueled by her emotions that had made her yell at him, made her cry, made her feel like the world was crumbling down around her. She was quiet as he continued to explain, her chest aching with emotion and more unshed tears as she stared up into his eyes. “I’m mad at you. I don’t hate you, Kan.” she whispered roughly, her lower lip trembling when he finally went on to explain that he didn’t think he could go any longer with her in that office, sitting at her desk, and not hold her, kiss her, touch her. Her resistance was already cracking, but when he told her that he hadn’t been happy in a very long time until she came into his life, she broke. Her tears fell fat and heavy and she whimpered, her eyes slipping shut the instant his lips met hers.  
She didn’t resist, she didn’t pull away. Instead, she pressed up against him, her lips melding with his as he roughly kissed her, her fingers coming up to grasp his dress shirt and cling to it, rumpling the pressed material between her fingers. When their lips parted and his forehead pressed against hers, she opened her eyes to look up at him, her tears still falling though they were not as heavy now. Sniffing roughly she squeezed his shirt in her hands and focused on his face. She was practically at a loss for words, but somehow she managed to find some, “I don’t want to go.” she whispered hoarsely, “I don’t want to be someone else’s secretary. If I can’t be yours, I don’t want to be anyone’s.” she murmured, her lips quivering, “I want to be with you, Kan. Please don’t make me go away.” she begged weakly, his words of her being priceless making the tears flow all the harder.

“You can’t stay.” Kandomere said quietly, brushing away her tears again with gently fingers. His skin was soft, as if he hadn’t worked a day in his life. “I don’t want you to give up your career.” He lied, kissing her forehead gently. “Monteguh will take good care of you. I am certain of it. You will be a wondrous help in his office. You will still get the time needed for your bar exams. Your reputation will not be tainted just because your dashing, elvish employer decided he had to seduce you.” He was trying to tease her, not that his tone showed it. He really did have an issue with his tone when it came to making jokes. “You don’t have to go to Monteguh, but it will destroy your career.” He advised her cautiously. “If you stay here with me, it will destroy both of us. Professionally.” He made sure to add that annotation. “I want you to stay with me. I don’t want you to get hurt. I have enemies centuries old. I have people just itching and searching for a way to hurt me, just because of who I am and what my job is.” He explained, his voice barely above a whisper. “If you are going to stay with me… You have to be with me. At my home. You won’t be able to have an outside job. You can work from home to stay busy if you want, but you can not leave without me, or without the bodyguards.” He continued to explain. “I want more than anything to keep you near me. That’s why I couldn’t have you in the office anymore…”

Violet whimpered gently as he brushed her tears away and told her that she couldn’t stay, that he didn’t want her to give up her career for him. They would both be professionally ruined if she stayed in the office. She didn’t want to ruin his career. She just wanted to be with him, wherever that may be, “I… I don’t have to work here.” she whispered roughly, “I just… want to be where you are.” she bit onto her lower lip as he explained that if she wanted to stay with him it would mean giving up her career, giving up everything she had worked for the last few years. She couldn’t leave the house without him or a bodyguard, because people wanted to harm him. Somehow… none of that mattered, “I do want to be with you.” she whispered softly, her body shaking as she reached up and grasped his hands that framed her face, “I only became a lawyer, because my father wanted me to.” she whispered to him, “I don’t want to be a lawyer, but it pays good. His job as one kept us fed and clothed… and I thought it would do that for me too. But it means… nothing to me.”  
“If I could choose what I did, for my life… I would chose to stay at home. To be a mom, to make a house a home, like my mom did.” she murmured weakly, “I’ll be with you, stay home… only leave when you do, or bodyguards take me somewhere… if it means that I never have to leave your side.” she promised, clinging to his hands and staring up into his eyes beseechingly, “Please. Don’t send me away.” she begged once more, letting go of his hands and reaching up to cup his face, pulling him down that last few more inches to press her lips to his roughly, nipping on his lower lip and kissing him with every ounce of need she had. He was all she wanted.

“Your father took care of you and your family.” Kandomere pointed out, stroking her hair with the back of his hand gently. “Let me take care of you. I don’t care if my ideals are outdated. Please. It would be so easy for me to take you into my life. You have all the space you could ever want to work with to make the house a home. We could be parents. We could be happy. Hell, I could retire.” He joked, the proper tone finally coming out this time before he kissed her back, holding her face gently. He slid his hands down her shoulders, to her sides and to her hips. He picked her up gently and pressed her against the walls, holding her thighs, spreading her legs around his torso as he kissed her, pinned up against the wall. “You can decline the transfer and then quit…” He murmured softly. “You can drop out of college… I can pay off your student loans. You don’t have to worry about anything. You do not have to worry about wanting or needing, ever again, as long as I live.” He promised her. “The only thing I ask in return is that you stay safe. It will be annoying and you will be frustrated by it more often than not… But I need you to stay safe. If you stay safe, I can give you everything else.”

Violet whimpered against his mouth as they kissed for several long moments before pulling back long enough to look up into his eyes as he offered to take care of her, they could have babies, she could turn his huge mansion into a home, and be happy. When he joked about retiring she laughed softly as well, pressing her face against his, “You don’t have to retire.” she whispered, leaning into his hands that cradled her face until he moved them away to grasp her by the hips and lift her against the wall, drawing a loud gasp from her. She spread her legs and hooked them on his hips so that he could press up against her, pinning her to the wall. Leaning back against it she gazed up at him, moaning when he kissed her again, trembling and rubbing her hands over his chest, “I don’t care if they are outdated views. I want to be yours.” she whispered and leaned up to press her lips to his chin, pressing kisses up to his mouth where she planted another longer one, reaching up to hold his shoulders.  
“I will. I promise.” she assured him and one hand cupped his cheek, her breath hitching as she squeezed her legs around him, “I will be yours, I’ll make that house ours, I’ll give you as many babies as you want.” she promised, tears dripping down her cheeks again though now they were happy, not devastated, “I’ll quit college, and decline the transfer and the job… I’m yours. Forever.” she promised in a broken voice, looping her arms around his neck and dragging him down into another kiss, her body arching up against his as her tongue brushed his lower lip.

“Slow down…” Kandomere said softly, shaking his head. “We aren’t even officially a romantic couple yet, Vi. I have only listed available options to you. I do not want you to feel obligated to give me children. I have gone this long without.” He said, kissing her forehead again gently. She pulled him down to kiss her again and a small moan passed his lips while he dug his fingers into her hips, forcing himself to ease up on his grip. He would need to frequently remind himself that she is human. She would not have the same endurance and durability that an elf woman would have, not that he really remembered much of what that was like, anyway. “You don’t have to quit college… Just don’t be a lawyer. You could take classes online, from the safety of the house. You could work from home. I don’t want to make you a prisoner. Captive and Safe do not mean the same thing.” He assured her before kissing her again. Did he really want to do this here, in his office? His logical senses told him he needed to stop, to take her home, to treat her well… However, this was silenced by the carnal instinct and craving. The feel and the smell of her, so close to him after all of this time. “Are you a virgin, Violet?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the bearer of crappy summaries, wooooooo. Kandomere and Violet again. Enjoy.

Violet gazed up at him as he pulled back from the kiss, her chest rising and falling quickly with each excited breath, a little whimper leaving her lips, “I know…” she whispered softly, “I… I got a little carried away, but I meant it.” She murmured and slid her hands into his hair, pressing her forehead up against his.  
The idea of being able to follow her dreams, take college courses that she would actually like, work from home in a career she would enjoy, was mind boggling but oh god how much she wanted it. “I would like that. I like to paint... and draw. I always wanted to take art classes…” She trailed off as she stared up into his eyes, her fingers caressing his cheek lightly until he asked her such a blunt question.  
Her cheeks darkened as she nibbled on her lip, “No.” She admitted in a soft voice, “Only… once. I never enjoyed it.” She whispered, suddenly feeling a little self conscious.

Kandomere couldn't help but smile at her sheepish words. He kissed her softly again before pulling her from the wall. One hand held her thigh, keeping her legs around him. His other hand slid up her back to support her. He carried her very carefully over to his desk, where he sat her down. “Well, I promise to be as gentle as I can. I am much stronger than I look, Violet. If I ever start to hurt you.” He explained cautiously while removing his coat. “especially with my teeth. Tell me and I can stop, or ease up on my actions. You are a bit more delicate than I am accustomed to. I won't know if things hurt if you don't tell me.”

Violet gasped when he backed her away from the wall, her arms tightening around his neck to hold her to him, though she relaxed as his arm looped around her back to support her. When he set her down on his desk she flushed a dark shade of pink, all the way down her neck and up to her ears. She should have realized from his line of questioning where this was going but she hasn't figured it out and she felt silly. They were going to do it in his office! Her mind reeled but she managed to pull herself back to reality when he started to talk again.  
“I'll tell you if it hurts, I promise.” She assured him, leaning up slightly, her knees hugging his hips as she slid her hands onto his chest nervously. Once he removed his coat she undid the buttons on his vest, pushing it out of her way slightly so she could access the buttons on his dress shirt. She fumbled a little, trying not to rush, but she was excited, and felt like a little ball of nerves that could jump off a cliff at any given moment. It also didn't help that her arousal was growing, the scent filling his office as she worked on his shirt.

Kandomere couldn't help but smile as she fumbled with his shirt. He rested his hands on her thighs, holding her in place. He didn't start to remove her clothes, not yet. He could tell that she was nervous, but also eager. He leaned closer, taking in the scent of hers, his face uncomfortably close to hers as his eyes scanned her. He could feel the warmth of her face. He was also excited, not that it showed on his face. To be perfectly frank, he didn't even have an erection. It was going to take more time. He has been around too long to lose himself in pleasure and excitement. It was his gift and his curse, being so collected and focused. He hoped that she wouldn't be offended.

Violet nibbled on her lip as she focused, her cheeks still a rosy pink. Finally her fingers freed the last button and her hands slid beneath the material of his shirt to move up and push the vest and shirt off his shoulders. She caught them before they fell to the floor and laid them over his chair, knowing he liked his clothing pristine, and turned her attention back up to him.  
She stifled a squeak of surprise when she realized just how close he had leaned down, her cheek nearly brushing against his. A little giggle left her lips as she pressed them to his jaw, her hands returning to his chest to smooth across his muscled torso. He was littered with scars, including the new one on his ribcage, and when her hand came in contact with the bandage she froze, pulling her head back enough to look down at the placement and she whimpered, looking back up at him.  
“What happened?” she asked softly, laying her hand gently over the bandage as her other roamed along his stomach to rest on his hip.

Kandomere had completely forgotten about his stab wound until she mentioned it. He also appreciated the care she took with his clothes. It was nice to know that she also didn’t give in completely to animal instinct.  
“Oh, that?” He laughed quietly. “Just a little scratch I got during an interrogation last week. It’s healing nicely. It’s fine.” He assured her softly. He enjoyed the feeling of her nervous hands against his chest, sliding down to his hip. “Is something wrong?” He asked softly before giving her a small smile. “I think that you should start undressing too, Violet. It is only fair, isn’t it?” He questioned quietly, brushing a lock of hair back from her face.

Violet tilted her head back to look up at him when he assured her it was fine, nodding her head and giving his hips a light squeeze before he asked her a question suddenly, “What? No, everything is fine.” She chuckled softly, “I just… wanted to look at you for a minute.” She admitted shyly, her lips curling into a smile as she gazed up at him, “I probably should, shouldn't I?” she mused.  
Pulling her hands away from him reluctantly she reached up to her throat and undid the buttons of her dress shirt, working her way down it until she had freed all of them and shrugged her shirt off, laying it over the chair with his. Left in just her bra she reached up behind her back and deftly unhooked her bra, her embarrassment obvious but it was not debilitating. She had never been fully naked in front of a man before. Even the first time she had been fully dressed, save for her skirt hiked up. Shrugging the straps off her shoulders she added that article to the pile as well, her eyes focused on his chest, her small yet perky breasts revealed to his gaze.  
Now that they were even she returned her hands to his chest, slipping them down further to fiddle with the buckle of his belt, undoing it and popping the button of his pants free as well, her fingers rubbing along the length of him through his pants as she pulled the zipper down. Then she let the material fall, unable to help him out of those ones.

“Well, you don’t need to worry about that, Violet. From now on, I have a feeling that you will be looking at me quite frequently.” Kandomere almost purred before placing a tender kiss on the nape of her neck. He pulled back, just enough to watch her as she undressed. He felt her warm hands against his belt after her shirt fell. He slid his hands up her stomach, cupping her breasts gently in his soft hands. He leaned down, kissing across her collarbone before down. He had almost reached her breast when his phone began to sound from his shirt pocket. He swore softly in elvish under his breath before reaching passed Violet and grabbing the phone. “Agent Kandomere.” He answered quickly, his face turning to stone as the voice on the other end spoke. “Right now?” He questioned with a hint of dismay before nodding his head. “Alright. I’ll be there shortly.” He agreed before hanging up. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and sighing softly before looking at Violet apologetically. “I am sorry, Violet. It seems there is another lead on our Bright concern.” He explained quietly. “Get dressed and have my driver take you home.” He instructed before he pulled himself from between her legs and began dressing again.  
He wouldn’t say it out loud, for fear of hurting her feelings, but he was glad for the call. He knew it was a bad plan to do this here, in his office. Sure, it could have been spontaneous, but it would take weeks to get the smell of them out of this room. He would lose a lot of productivity at that rate.

Violet flushed brightly when he began to roam his hands over her bare skin and up to cup her breasts, drawing a soft moan from her especially as his lips moved across her collarbone. Her hands had just made it to the waistband of his boxers when his phone began to ring and her heart dropped to her stomach. It was the phone that his partner called him on, and nothing he could have to say would bode well for her right now.  
She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her chest to cover up her breasts and lower her gaze to her lap as he spoke on the phone. Nodding her head solemnly when he told her to get dressed and have his driver give her a ride home, she slid off the desk and didn't say a word. Of course she knew it could happen. He was a workaholic and she knew that, but she had hoped maybe he wouldn't let himself be pulled away from her like that. She had been wrong. It didn't take her long to dress again, standing a few feet away from him as she buttoned up her shirt again.  
“Good luck. And… be careful. Call me later… if you can.” She added at the last minute before hurrying up to his side and pressing her lips to his cheek. Then she backed away and slipped out of his office, rubbing at her tired eyes. All the crying had worn her out but she needed to get home. And she knew that without Kandomere telling him directly, his driver would never agree to take her home.   
Grabbing her coat and her purse she took the elevator to the ground floor and headed to the bus stop.

“Call you?” Kandomere questioned while buttoning the cuffs on his sleeves. He took shook his head and laughed dismissively. “I am not going to call you later. What would be the point of that, exactly?” He questioned before looking over at her. Her lips touched his cheek and he could feel her dismay. He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek before laying a tender kiss upon her lips. “My driver is going to take you to my home, Violet. I will call Cookie, my maid, and let her know that you are safe and that she can allow you entrance before setting the alarm again.” He instructed before following her down the elevator and outside. He watched her, but didn’t say anything until she reached the street corner. “What part of ‘my driver will take you home’ did you not understand, Violet?” He inquired, sounding a touch annoyed. He was annoyed. He knew that she was mad at him for taking a work call, but it was for the best, even if she didn’t agree. “My driver will take you home.” He reiterated. 

Violet had hardly heard him when he spoke, her chest rising and falling as she collected herself. Finally his words registered in her head and she turned her head to look at him, blinking rapidly to fight off the tears. She was successful, and let a shaky breath out through her nose. “I'm sorry.” She murmured softly, “I thought you meant… take me to my home.” She admitted quietly, “I didn't see any point in your driver taking me there so…” She trailed off slowly.  
“I… asked you to call me because I didn't think I would see you again for a while.” She swallowed and took a few steps closer to him, “I got… lost in my own little world for a minute there.” She whispered and tilted her head back to look up at him as she came closer, “Is… your driver in the parking garage?”

“You sweet little doe, of course not.” Kandomere said again before clicking a button on his phone before tucking it back into his vest pocket. A sleek black car, similar to his own, pulled up and the passenger door opened vertically. There was no one driving the car, it was completely automatic. He smiled over at her and motioned for her to get into the car. “It is already programmed to take you home. When I say home, I mean our home. You were so eager to move in with me not twenty minutes ago, or have you forgotten now that our clothes are back on?” He questioned with a small smile before kissing her forehead. “Stay home and stay safe. Cookie and Roxanne will take good care of you until I get home, I am certain of it.” He said before walking away from her. He got into his own car and headed toward the crime scene.

Violet blinked and looked over at the sidewalk where the automatic car pulled up beside them, the door opening for her automatically, “Of course I remember… I still want to, I just didn't think you would mean today.” She whispered, a little smile coming to her lips as she gazed up at him, “Okay.” She whispered and grasped his arm, holding him in place so she could rock onto her toes and kiss his lips chastely, “I will see you at home.” She murmured and gave him a genuine smile before backing up to the car and getting in.  
The door shut and the car drove off after Kandomere had disappeared from sight. She sighed softly and leaned her head on the window, her hands resting in her lap. Minutes later the car pulled up to the mansion and let her out. She got out and clutched her purse to her chest, walking up to the door and knocking on it lightly.

Cookie was home when Violet arrived. She heard the knock at the door and was confused. Kandomere wasn’t expected home for a few hours yet. She went to the door and hit the intercom button. “Who is it?” She asked sweetly, releasing the button for a moment. “The intercom is to your left. Press the button to speak.” She instructed carefully.  
Cookie was the maid and general house keeper. She only worked three days a week and very rarely saw her employer. She spent her days working with Roxanne, the chef who came in on Mondays and Fridays to cook meals and stock the fridge. This house was occupied by these two more than anyone. They couldn’t even remember the last time they had seen Kandomere. All they knew is that he paid them well and there was no urgent desire to seek new employment. He was hardly ever here and didn’t make much of a mess when he was. Most of their duties involved cleaning messes they made, and routine dusting. There was a lot of surface area, even though no one lived here often.

Violet fidgeted at the door as she waited for it to be answered, jumping when a voice sounded out of nowhere, eyes widening when she realized that must be Cookie calling her from inside the house.  
Reaching up she pressed her finger to the button indicated by the voice, “Hello! My name is Violet Zegetti… Kandomere told me that you would be expecting me, he sent me home?” she said softly, not sure how else she could phrase it that she was now together in a sense, with him, and would be living here from now on.   
She bit onto her lip and waited for the woman to answer or even open the door, her hands sliding into her coat pockets to keep them warm. It was summer but she was naturally cold all the time due to the chemistry of her body, and her fingers were freezing. Partially because she was worried that Cookie might not let him inside, but also because they were always cold.

Cookie was stunned for a few moments upon hearing a female voice through the door. “Um.. Just one moment.” She said before reaching into the pocket on her apron and pulling out her phone. She usually did a good job of not checking her phone during work hours. Sure enough, there was a voicemail from her employer. She held it up to her ear and listened. Yup. He had called and tried to warn her that someone would be stopping by. She put her phone back into her pocket before disarming the alarm system and letting Violet in with an apologetic look on her tan face.  
“I am very sorry about that, Miss Zegetti. I’m afraid I got rather caught up in what I was doing and didn’t hear it when he had attempted to call me.” She explained.  
Cookie was clearly elvish, judging by the pointed eyes and icy blue eyes. She smiled with her sharp teeth and stood aside, holding the door open. Age was hard to tell in elves, but if she were human, she would appear to be in her mid-twenties. She wore a plain blue dress with a white apron. Her hair was a dark brown and in a short, bob cut. “I’m not used to having anyone but Roxie here with me during the day.” She laughed nervously.

Violet simply nodded her head as she waited while the housekeeper did whatever it was she needed to do. While she waited she looked up at the monolithic house, her cheeks warming as thoughts began to filter through her head. This would be her home from now on. This beautiful house, the lovely gardens out back behind the tall fence that she had seen through a window last week… It was all like a dream. And she was terrified of waking up.  
Finally when the door opened and Cookie stood before her she couldn't help but smile in relief, “It's alright. Really.” She assured her and followed the woman inside, studying her features momentarily until Cookie turned to face her after locking up the door again, “It was a… rather last minute decision on his part.” She laughed and hung her purse by the door, slipping out of her heels and arranging them neatly in the closet there also, “Is there a computer I need to use? I have some emails I need to write and I need to get in contact with my college.” She said softly.   
There were a lot of things she needed to do, including arranging for her stuff to be moved here, what little she had, and telling her roommates she would be moving out.   
“It's nice to meet you though. You can just call me Violet if you like. I've never liked being called by my last name that much.”

Cookie shut the door and set the alarm again before Violet began speaking. “Last minute? That hardly seems like him, I mean, unless it is work related.” She sighed before shifting uncomfortably on her heels for a moment. “Uh… No. The only computer is in his study, and that’s under lock and key. Official FBI business and all that.” She said before sighing softly. “You are probably going to be stuck here with almost nothing to do. Do you want to swing by your own home quick? I think I still have access to programming the driver.” She said before taking her phone out again. “I was without access to a vehicle for a little bit, and Kandomere let me use the driver.” She said, punching in some numbers. “Yeah. I still have access. Did you want to go home?” Cookie asked with a small smile. “Maybe swing by and get some things before he comes home?”

Violet nibbled on her lip and fidgeted with her hands as Cookie fiddled with her phone for a minute, “I… would like to, but I shouldn't. I have my phone and the charger so I can just use that, it'll just take longer. Kan… He told me not to go anywhere without him or a bodyguard of sorts, and I wouldn't want him to worry about me.”  
She whispered the last bit, glancing over at Cookie again, “I'll just… camp out in the kitchen at the bar I guess, if that's ok. I can do my work there for now. Most of it is phone calls anyway.”

Cookie stopped fiddling with her phone and stared at Violet for a few moments while her brain put this together. “Kan…?” She murmured softly. She hadn’t really heard anyone not use his full name in a long time. “I.. I thought you were his secretary. I didn’t realize that you are closer to him than that.” She said nervously before putting her phone back in her apron. “I’m just going to finish up here and then I’ll be out of your hair, Miss Zegetti.” She said very formally before disappearing down the hall, toward the library.

Violet opened her mouth to speak and flushed when the woman suddenly spoke, “Well… I was his secretary. The rest is a very recent development.” she admitted shyly. A whimper escaped her lips as the woman started to hurry away, “I said Violet was fine! Really I don't mind the… company.” she sighed, the elf woman now completely out of sight. Maybe the staff would warm up to her eventually?  
She sure hoped so. Grabbing her purse from the hook by the door she carried it into the kitchen and set it on the table, pulling her beat up tablet from it and propping it up with the attachable keyboard to start writing her emails. She started with her school, and worked down from there. Emails to change her major, to terminate her internship at Kandomere’s office and subsequently her transfer elsewhere.   
Then came the hard part. Calling her roommates. She was on the phone with them for nearly an hour, working out the details of her leaving and coming to get her stuff. There wasn't much, maybe a box or two of important things and her tiny amount of clothes and shoes. She told them to box it all up and stick it in the bottom of the closet until she could come get it.   
When she looked up from her work next the light outside was gone, and she sighed heavily, pushing herself up from the chair and gathering her things up. After putting them away she headed up the stairs to where she remembered Kan’s room had been, and went into the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes and hopping into the steamy heat of the shower. It had been a long time since she had the luxury of a hot shower that lasted more than five minutes and she took advantage of it, staying in for nearly thirty minutes before she finally pried herself out of the shower.  
With a towel around her body and her blow dried hair fluffy and curling down her back she stepped back into the bedroom and looked around, finally taking time to admire the decor. It was plain, that was for sure… but it was nice. Maybe she could convince Kandomere to let her paint murals on some of the walls… it would make the house look so much more inviting.

Cookie left within an hour of Violet getting there, not that she made it obvious. She had snuck out through the back door, feeling very uncomfortable with Kandomere’s secretary in the house. She didn't fully understand why she was there. Cookie got it in her head that Kandomere wanted to keep an eye on her during the day and it made her nervous. Why wouldn't he trust her after all of these years? She didn't understand, but certainly couldn't ask him about it. She needed this job. He paid better than anyone else, and it was a super easy job.  
Kandomere arrived home not long after Violet had finished her emails. He was exhausted, but didn't have any new wounds this time. He walked inside and sat down on the bench beside the door to take his shoes off. “Hopefully you weren't too bored today, Violet.” He called calmly. He didn't say hello. He knew she was here. He could smell her.

Violet had just finished pulling on her underwear and one of Kandomere’s plain t-shirts since she didn't have any of her own clothes yet. The t-shirt came to mid thigh on her so it was almost like pajamas anyway. She heard the door open and grinned as she hurried down the stairs, coming to a stop at the base if the stairs with her hand on the railing.  
She nibbled on her lower lip as she watched him take off his shoes, “Welcome home.” She greeted and slowly came closer to him, her bare feet padding on the tile. “I did fine. I had a lot of time to talk to my college and my roommates. I don't think Cookie likes me very much, but other than that… it was a good day. How was yours?” she asked, tugging the hem of the shirt down a little when it rode up.

“I am sure that Cookie likes you just fine.” Kandomere answered dismissively before standing up and shrugging off his overcoat, folding it over his arm. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her in his shirt. He walked over and cupped her cheek in his hand. “I'm sure after the events earlier, it is abundantly clear why I am divorced.” He laughed sadly before brushing his thumb across her cheek. “I also want you to know that I intend to do better.” He said before putting his cellphone in her hand. He closed her fingers around it and smiled nervously. “I've taken the next three days off of work to help you move and get settled. See if there is anything you need, or want around the house. We will go get everything you need to be comfortable here.”

Violet couldn't help but smile brightly at him when he came close and cupped her cheek. Leaning into his touch she gazed up at him, “I was your assistant for two months. I know how much you work. I knew full well before I agreed to this. Hell I begged for it.” She mused lightly and shrugged her shoulders, “She didn't seem to understand the situation I guess. I just got the vibe that she didn't like me… it could just be me.” She admitted.  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at her hand where he pressed his cellphone into her hand and closed her fingers around it, “You never take time off of work.” She whispered, “Not unless I schedule it.” She tilted her head back to stare up into his eyes, “Thank you Kandomere… that… that means a lot to me.” She thanked him with her eyes slightly watery, clutching his phone close to her chest, “I could use my own computer, and a few… feminine things. And my clothes and stuff from my old apartment.” She thought out loud and tucked his phone into the pocket of the shirt she wore. “Oh! Can I paint some of the walls? It's so… white in here. The house could use something to make it more… home you know?” she went quiet for a minute and giggled.  
“I'm sorry. You just got home, I shouldn't babble like this. Are you hungry? I can make dinner.” She offered, obviously forgetting that he had a personal chef.

“I’m sure she doesn’t. She has worked for me for a very long time. Seen a lot of my secretaries come and go, but she’s never seen one come into my house.” He mused softly. “And come tomorrow, she’ll be more confused. Knowing that one of them came in my house.” He smirked before walking toward the kitchen. “Something to eat would be wonderful. I’m going to go grab something from the wine cellar. Do you have any preference? Red or White?” He questioned. He stopped in the kitchen, on one side of his island counter, watching her as she followed after him. He nodded his head and laughed. She was quite cute when she couldn’t get her own thoughts straight. “We will get you whatever you need. Make a list and we'll spend tomorrow getting your supplies-” He stopped then, her request to paint his walls finally hitting him. He turned and looked around. He hadn’t noticed, but she was right. When he divorced, his wife had taken all of the portraits that she hung on the walls. He’d never thought to replace them, seeing as he was never home. “Ah… Yes.” He agreed with a little hesitation. “You may absolutely paint the walls.” He added, sounding a little more confident about the decision. This was only day one, but walls could be stripped and repainted if she decided to leave him. In the meantime, it would keep her occupied. It might even help with her schooling, if she did indeed pursue an art major. What harm could a little paint really do? None. The answer is none.

Violet’s face grew incredibly warm, her ears tinting a dark red, “Did you just make a joke?” she teased him, her smile growing all the more. She loved seeing this side of him, it was like she learned something new about him every time he opened his mouth.   
“Mmmm… white. I'm going to make salmon, I saw it in the fridge earlier. It's been ages since I've had any, white would go good with that.” she reasoned, wiggling her backside in excitement as she hurried to the fridge and began pulling items out of the fridge. She loved to cook, it had been her who did most of the cooking after her mother died, and she grew to love the creativity it required.   
She perked up even more immediately after Kandomere agreed to let her paint the walls, “Oh, really?!” She squeaked excitedly, “Thank you!” She giggled and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his chastely before patting his chest and hopping back from him. “I'll get dinner started. You get comfortable.” She instructed him and returned to the stove to heat up a burner, digging out a few pots and pans.

“I uh…” Kandomere laughed with a nod of his head. “Yeah, I did. Well, tried to, did it work?” He questioned. “Humor has never truly been my strong suit. I’m a little too tightly wound for it.” He liked how excited she got about cooking, and even more so about painting the walls. He had just turned to go to the wine cellar when she kissed him. He kissed her back gently and smiled as she walked back into the kitchen. He went down to the wine cellar and grabbed a nicely aged wine and brought it up. He poured them each a glass in his nice crystal glasses and placed hers near her on the counter before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He disappeared up stairs to shower and change. His shower wasn’t more than five minutes, just enough to scrub. He didn’t bother washing his hair this close to bed. He put on some silky maroon pajamas and no shirt this time. There was no need now. He had only worn one before because he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. They were far beyond that stage now. He came back down to the kitchen and sat on the tall, bar stool near the counter, taking a sip of his wine with a small smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he just relaxed and had a glass of wine. It may have been his birthday. He couldn’t be certain.

“It actually worked quite well. It was a good one.” Violet giggled and smiled at him until he disappeared down the stairs and focused on her cooking as she began to season the fish. She hummed contentedly as she worked, moving to the beat she created as she worked. She couldn't remember the last time that she had been able to go around her home partially naked and cook in nothing but underwear and a shirt, let alone hum along as she did so.   
When he came back and poured a glass for her she murmured a thanks and giggled when he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She couldn't believe that this was her life now, but it was. It wasn't until a while later that she looked up again and saw Kandomere sitting at the counter, her lips curling in a smile, “Almost done.” She chimed and hustled about the kitchen, getting plates and silverware out before dishing their dinner onto the plates.   
Once she was done she set their places at the counter, settling his plate in front of him and taking her place next to him with her wine in hand, “Tada! Grilled salmon with lemon pepper, some roasted potatoes, and asparagus.” She murmured happily and leaned her cheek against his shoulder, “I hope you like it.”

Kandomere was completely content as he watched her cooking. He knew the song she was humming, but he couldn’t quite place it. He wondered what kind of music she liked. He thought about playing some, but didn’t want her to feel like he was tired of her humming. He watched her intently until she finished, placing the food on the counter. It smelled divine. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate food he hadn’t paid someone else to make. Roxanne was a wonderful chef, but it was all on his dime. He grabbed the fork and smiled while she sat down near him. “This looks absolutely wonderful, Violet.” He said with a kind smile. “I can already tell that having you here is going to be a good thing.”

Violet couldn't help but grin when he praised how good it looked, drawing one of her legs up beneath herself as she took her seat beside him, “I'm glad. It wasn't hard to make. And I like to cook most of the time.” She admitted, her cheeks warming partially from the wine and also his words, “I'm happy you think so. I really do want to be here. And I don't mind being alone when you are gone, I like having time to myself… and if I can take my online classes and paint… I will be able to keep myself entertained while you're gone at least.” She mused, taking a bite of her food and then a sip of wine. 

“If I was worried about you keeping yourself entertained while you are on your own, I never would have suggested that you move in here.” Kandomere answered honestly before taking a sip of his wine. “I think the art classes will be good for you. Are you behind on any of your student loans? If so, we will take care of those in the morning. I don’t want you to have to worry about a single thing while you are here.” He smiled before taking a bite of his food. “Do you want me to keep Roxanne, or no?” He questioned. “If you are here and willing to cook, I suppose I don’t really need to hire someone else to do it. Unless you’d like lessons. I’m sure she would be agreeable to teaching you if it meant she wouldn’t be out of a job.” He mused, mostly to himself.

Violet simply smiled as she ate, nibbling on her lip occasionally, sipping her wine. She didn't drink much and it was already starting to get to her head. Setting down the empty glass she played with the last few bites of rice on her plate, the rest devoured, “I think… I have about… eighty thousand?” she whispered softly, “The school isn't cheap. And I lived on campus for the first two years.” She whispered hoarsely, “Thank you, Kan.” She murmured and set her fork down on her empty plate.  
“I don't want to put her out of a job. If she's willing to teach me I would be glad for learning new things, new recipes.” She said with a tipsy giggle, “Oh! Do you think we could do a little shopping tomorrow? I'm going to need… you know. Lady things, before long. And some canvases… and of course my like… two boxes of stuff from the apartment.” She mused, spinning slightly on the stool and laughing as she caught herself on the counter before she fell down.  
“No more wine for me. Light weight." She purred. She wasn't drunk, but she could feel the effects making her tipsy and she didn't want to forget anything if she drank more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE KANDOMERE AND VIOLET SMUT HAS ARRIVED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Kandomere had finished his food and his glass when she started speaking again, only nodding his head. “We will take care of your loans tomorrow. You don’t need to thank me.” He said sternly before watching her as she spoke. He could tell that the alcohol had affected her. One glass of wine did all of that? He would remember that moving forward. He didn’t quite understand her amusement at spinning on the chair. “I thought we had already agreed to do some shopping tomorrow, for lady things and clothes. We will make sure to get your belongings from your home, and some canvases. You will likely need some paint and brushes also, won’t you?” He said with a smile before he got up and grabbed both of their empty plates and crossed the kitchen, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. He usually left these things for Cookie, but she wouldn’t be back for a couple of days now. Neither Cookie nor Roxanne were required to be here seven days a week.

Violet leaned on her elbows on the counter and watched him cross to the sink with their dishes, her eyes following his every movement, grazing over his bare skin, “Yeah. I don't have very many. Just a few old ones I got from a thrift store… I haven't been able to enjoy my art in a long time.” She admitted, slipping off the stool and coming around the counter to catch up to him.  
Slipping her hands onto his chest she smiled, “I'll wash those tomorrow. You know something?” she whispered to him, feeling much more bold than usual, “You're really sexy.” She stated while gazing up into his eyes, her hands moving up his body to loop around his neck. 

“We will get you nice art supplies.” He assured her before hearing her get off the stool, causing his ears to twitch slightly. He felt her hands against his skin and closed his eyes tightly for just a moment. He looked down at her and placed his hands on her waist, keeping a little distance between them. “You are intoxicated.” He stated bluntly, stroking his fingers through her hair. “We need to wait a bit. I won’t do it, not like this. I refuse to have any trance of alcohol in your system the first time we are together.” He said calmly. “You are very beautiful, Violet… But I’d like to wait, until you are more yourself.”

Violet gave him a full pout, a little whimper leaving her lips as she leaned closer to him, not wanting so much distance between them. However she didn't fight his gentle rejection. She knew she was dangerously close to being drunk. Her slight body mass made it easy to get intoxicated with little alcohol. She was happy even, that he respected her enough not to take advantage of her when she was like this.  
“Okay.” She whispered softly, still disappointed but understanding. “Can we still sleep together though? I don't want to sleep without you.” She admitted timidly, her bravado from moments earlier all but gone as she loosened her arms from his neck and slid them down to his hips instead.

“Of course.” Kandomere said with a polite smile. “You will absolutely share my bed with me, Violet.” He said with a nod of his head before placing his forehead against hers. “I am sorry that the night must end this way, Violet.” He said quietly. “I’d love to take you, but no… Not like this. I can’t. Not like this. I want you in your right mind, not in some alcohol induced haze. How about we go upstairs and go to bed?” He offered.

Violet grinned up at him gently and nuzzled into his nose when his forehead pressed against hers, “I know. I shouldn't have had any wine. I know what it does to me. I can wait. I'm a good girl.” She giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his waist, “I'm exhausted… bed sounds lovely.” She agreed quietly, her head slipping down to rest on his shoulder where she pressed a few kisses and hugged him tighter around his waist, reluctant to pull away. 

“If I had known you were so easily influenced, I never would have suggested we have wine with dinner.” Kandomere assured her before slowly prying her arms off of him. “We should go to bed.” He said quietly, pulling her up into his arms, carrying her with ease down the hall and up the stairs. “Would you like something better to wear to bed, Violet?” He offered softly, laying her down on his bed, leaning over her with a small smile.

Violet whined when he pried her hands away from his waist but instead squealed and giggled as he lifted her into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold onto him and pressing her cheek against his shoulder. She relaxed as he carried her up the stairs, humming her song softly as she ran her hand over his bare chest.  
She began to giggle again as he laid her down on the bed and leaned over her, “Mmm… well. I like your shirt.” She whispered gently, “But I could be convinced to take it off.” She whispered teasingly. Her arms stretching out above her head as she watched him adoringly.

“I won’t make you change if you are comfortable.” Kandomere said with a small sigh through his nose while he looked down at her. “I already told you… Not tonight.” He reiterated calmly before tucking her securely into her side of the bed before he went around and got into the bed himself. It felt very different to have someone in the bed beside him. He had spent so long alone that the warmth of another person was foreign to him. He slid slightly closer to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her toward his chest.

“I know.” she giggled lightly, her eyelids droopy as she lowered her arms to reach out and touch his face, “I just like to see the look on your face.” she whispered, shifting on the bed so he could tuck her in beneath the blankets, rolling onto her side away from him until he climbed into the bed and looped an arm around her shoulders to pull her close to his chest. She squeaked softly but moved closer still, pressing her soft form against his side and draping her arm over his stomach, her cheek pressed to his chest and her leg slipping onto his a little as she molded herself to him, “I’ve never slept well.” she admitted quietly, “I don’t know… if it was the noise in our neighborhood or stress or… whatever… but I feel… safe beside you. And I think…” she started to trail off as her eyes fluttered shut, “That I’ll sleep… really well…” she whispered, yawning and snuggling closer as she fell soundly asleep.

“You will always be safe here…” Kandomere murmured softly before falling quickly to sleep. Being an elf, he did not require much sleep. He was up before the sun and could not think of what to do. He promised her that he wouldn’t work, but it was so tempting. She was asleep, and would be for a few hours yet. He suppressed every urge to go to his office and start typing and going through emails. He promised her and himself that he wouldn’t do this. He made a pot of coffee,not because he needed it, but because he had grown fond of the taste. He sat down at the counter again with a sigh, sipping at his coffee, trying to figure out what to do next.

Violet stirred when he woke up early, before the sun rose, but she didn’t wake up completely. She slept for another hour or two yet until the sun started to peek over the horizon. It was barely six in the morning, but she had grown used to getting up early the last few years, and so when she woke to find Kandomere missing from the bed she bit her lip. Inwardly she wondered if he had decided to get some work done while she slept. She was very aware that he didn’t need much sleep, so the worry was there. But he had promised… and he didn’t break his promises. Getting out of bed she stripped out of his t-shirt and got dressed in the only set of clothes she had here right now and padded downstairs in her bare feet, the smell of coffee drawing her to the kitchen where she found Kan sitting at the counter sipping on his coffee.  
“Good morning.” she said softly, coming up behind him and slipping her hand onto his back as she leaned down to press her lips against his cheek. Pulling away from him she headed to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup, mixing a generous amount of cream and sugar into it before splurging and adding a scoop of hot chocolate mix as well. Giving it a good stir she took a sip and leaned on the counter across from him, her brow furrowing as she studied his face, “I don’t expect you to just sit around while I sleep, Kandomere.” she whispered softly, “I know you promised me you wouldn’t work. But if you need something to entertain yourself while I rest, I won’t blame you for checking emails or going to the office for a little while, at least until I wake up. I know elves don’t need as much sleep as humans do.” she reached out with her free hand to take his in hers. 

“Good morning, Violet.” He said with a small smile. “How is your head feeling this morning?” He questioned before taking another sip of his coffee and shaking his head. “I promised you I wouldn’t work. If I am completely honest… I’m not even quite sure who I am without work. I don’t know the last time I did anything as… As a Hobby, or for fun. Everything has just been work. I’m just… I am trying to figure out who I am behind my badge, if that makes sense.” He explained with a small sigh before taking another sip of his coffee. “These morning hours are good for that. I need less sleep than you do, so, it affords me the time for it. Now that you are awake, what would you like to do first? Art supplies? Feminine products? Your box from your apartment? Student loans? The world is your oyster, as they say.” He said with a small smile before laughing to himself. “You’ve found a well of gentleman who just really wants to be able to take care of you. There has to be a word for that.”

Violet ran her hand over his and then let go, sitting up to sip on her sugared coffee and studying him with a smile, “I might get drunk easy but I do not usually get hungover. It does make sense though, I think I need to do the same in a way. I know what I love to do. But I've never had the funds or the time to do it. Now I do. I'll have to get used to that.” She came around the counter and slid her hand onto his chest, “I think… art supplies first. Then we can hit the drug store for my feminine products, go to the college to settle my loans, and pick up my things on the way home. Sound good?” she chirped, cupping his face in his hands and laughing gently at his last comment. “There is a name for that Kandy.” She whispered playfully, “It's called a Sugar Daddy.” she teased and pecked his lips before pulling away and giggling, “I'm gonna get my shoes and then we can go!” She laughed and hurried to the door to locate her flats.

Kandomere was taken back when she called him ‘Kandy’. No one had called him any sort of nickname or abbreviation of his name in ages. He wondered if the stunned look was clear on his face. “Ah, yes…” He laughed, nodding his head. “I suppose Sugar Daddy would be the proper name for that, wouldn’t it?” He said before grabbing her arm before she was able to pull away from him. “Except, I’m likely much older than your father… Older than he will ever be.” He laughed, lifting her up and setting her on the counter, wedging himself between her legs while he smiled up at her. “I suppose if I’m made of sugar, Kandy is a rather fitting name for me, isn’t it?” He asked gently, his hands sliding up her thighs, stopping just before her skirt. “How about we have more fun today than we currently have planned? You and I still haven’t been able to properly have sex. What do you say, Violet?”

Violet squealed when he caught her arm and stopped her in her tracks, turning to look at him with her eyes widened, “I have no doubt you're older than he will ever be.” She laughed lightly and gasped when he suddenly lifted her off the floor to set her on the counter only to wedge himself between her thighs. Her face was flushed as his hands slipped up to the hem of her skirt.  
It didn't take much for him to rile her up, and his words were quickly making her excited, her flush going all the way up to her ears and down her chest. “I think it's very fitting.” She whispered and laid her hands on his chest, her fingers grazing over the smooth skin there as she gazed up into his eyes with a giggle, “I like the way you think. I say yes.” She whispered huskily and slid her hands up to cup the sides of his neck.

He could feel her arousal on her skin and in the air when he laid out the offer for her. “I know you like the way I think, that’s why you are here, isn’t it?” He said with a slight eyebrow raised before pacing a hand on her chest gently, pushing her back. “Lay down. Make yourself comfortable.” He instructed calmly before leaning down and placing gentle kisses across her thighs, nipping gently, here and there. He was very careful with this, since he did not want to hurt her with his teeth. Human skin was much more easily broken than elvish skin. He slid her skirt up, bunching it around her waist before grabbing the elastic of her undergarments and pulling them down over her knees and tossing them aside on the ground. He leaned forward and slowly brought his tongue up, between her moist and succulent nether lips, looking up at her with those bright blue eyes. He didn’t seem to blink or breath while his mouth moved. He finally closed his eyes when he grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer as he delved deeper into her, sliding his tongue into her as far as he could get it to go, flicking it around eagerly for her.

Violet giggled, “It is.” she whispered and gasped as he placed his hand on her chest and pushed her down onto the counter, “Here?” she laughed and nodded anyway, laying back and gathering her skirt up to her waist as he pushed it up and began to pull her panties down and off her hips, little goosebumps rising up on her skin from the feel of his against her own. She knew instantly what he was going to do and she had never experienced it before, but she was excited. Her breathing was bubbling in her chest as she anticipated the feeling, lifting her head up slightly to look down at him, her eyes latching onto his until he closed his and his mouth was on her. A mewl of pleasure left her lips and she threw her head back against the counter, clenching one hand on her skirt and the other sliding into his hair to cling and hold onto him, “Kan!” she gasped, her thighs flexing on either side of his head, her heels pressing into his back as she savored the feeling. It was incredible, her breathing growing faster as his tongue delved into her body, the twitching sending sparks straight through her body.

Kandomere couldn’t help but smile as she writhed beneath his touch and his affection. He kept his tongue inside of her, sliding one of his hands between her legs, gingerly rubbing her clit with his thumb, in small, circular motions. He opened his eyes to look up at her again, smiling as he heard the noises she made. He also deeply appreciated her fingers in his hair, and her heels in his back. Due to his race, he heeded much harder affection than she was likely used to. The strength of her legs was a good start. He could feel himself starting to become erect, little by little, as he licked her sensitive womanhood, savoring her flavor and her scent.

Violet cried out lightly as his thumb came up to rub over her clit, gasping and digging her fingers into his hair harder, her nails scratching his scalp slightly as her heels dug into his back harder, her thighs squeezing against the sides of his head as her orgasm drew closer and closer. She’d always had a short fuse when it came to her own hands, never having felt an orgasm due to someone else’s touch, and she could feel it bearing down on her. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she gasped for air, “Kan… Kan, I’m.. I’m gonna…” she whimpered, unable to get out a full sentence at all as his gentle touches and quick tongue sent her crashing over the edge, her body shuddering and clenching around him as her tunnel flooded his tongue with her nectar, her grip on him having tightened even more over the course of the last few seconds until she finally managed to loosen it.

Kandomere savored the subtle changes in her body while her orgasm got closer and closer. He smiled when he heard her hit her orgasm, feeling her muscles around his tongue, licking away and drinking the fluids that she had given to him. When she relaxed, he pulled away, helping her to sit up so that he could kiss her, running his fingers through her hair briefly. “Would you like to return the favor, Violet? Before the real fun gets started?” He breathed, smiling up at her, showing his sharp teeth. He hoped that she would say yes. He knew that he would need more help before he was ready to be inside of her. That was one of the down sides to this kind of experience and age. It was not as easy to maintain an erection as it once had been.

Violet panted heavily as he helped pull her into a sitting position, sliding her hands into his hair again as he did the same, kissing him back and tasting herself on his lips. She sucked in several lungfuls of air once they parted again, and nuzzled her cheek against his, “That was amazing…” she whispered quietly, her eyes snapping open when he asked if she wanted to return the favor. Her cheeks flushed darkly, “I’ve never… done that before.” she admitted quietly, licking her lips but nodding anyway, “But I’d like to try.” she added quickly, her hands moving down his chest to the waistband of his pajama pants, tugging the tie free and pushing them over his hips slowly, “S...Should I get on the floor, or do you want to sit down?” she asked nervously, glancing around the kitchen.

“I’d like to see you on your knees, on the floor.” He instructed with a calm smile. He reached up and helped her off of the counter, pushing on her shoulders gently so that she would lower down to her knees. “Now, before you start…” He sighed. He hated this conversation so much, that it was part of the reason he had stopped regularly having sex. It was so disheartening to explain. “I… I have been around for a very long time, Violet. That being what it is, It is a bit… Difficult, for me to achieve a proper erection. You are going to need to be more rough than you would assume. I am not a human male. If you think you are being too rough, odds are, you are not. Elves are also very partial to teeth, as you could probably tell. Please, do not be afraid to use yours.”

 

Violet smiled at him gently and let him help her onto the floor, settling before him as she peeled his pants down to his ankles, his only semi-hard length staring her in the face as she glanced up at him, her brow furrowing when he spoke. She was worried honestly that maybe he didn’t find her attractive, but when he said that he had a hard time because of how old he was and how his race was used to more rough interactions, she simply nodded, “O-okay.” she whispered, “You mean like… bite you?” she asked nervously, waiting for his approval of her question before she slipped her hand up to his shaft and gave it a firm squeeze, trying to remind herself that she needed to be rougher, to squeeze harder as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the tip of his length. She gave it a kiss and then a firm lick, swirling her tongue around the tip before slipping it into her mouth. Her breathing hitched as she tried to fit more of him into her mouth, moving slowly at first until she got used to the feeling of him.  
In the back of her head she kept that voice there, doing her best to pleasure him as she bobbed her head up and down on his length, letting her teeth graze him with every pass until she dipped her head further and bit down, forcing herself to remember that her teeth were dull and couldn’t hear him, so she applied more pressure. 

It was as if he had read her mind when he spoke next. “It is not because you are unattractive, Violet.” He assured her with a warm smile before she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, causing him to moan quietly while she worked. He enjoyed the feeling of her hot mouth, wrapped around his member, causing him to grow more and more stiff while she worked. “Don’t strain yourself, Violet. Only do what you are comfortable with. There is no need to try and fit all of it into your mouth, not today. We can work on that.” He assured her, stroking her hair while he watched her work. He took a sharp gasp when she bit down, and then bit harder. That, almost like a switch, caused his manhood to become erect very quickly, filling her mouth as it did. He rocked his hips slightly. “Good girl… Perfect… Just like that. You are doing exactly what it takes…” He assured her with a husky voice.

Violet whimpered gently around his length as he gave her reassurances that she didn’t need to push herself, that she was not unattractive, and his words spurred her on. She could only get about half of him into her mouth comfortably but she followed his words of praise, stroking what she couldn’t get into her mouth with her hand as she bit and sucked on the top half, focusing her attention on the tip and nibbling on it roughly as the girth filled out fully and filled her mouth, making it almost hard to fit her mouth around him. She popped off for a second to gasp for air, panting heavily and lapping at the tip as she gazed up at him adoringly, her cheeks flushed. She was so happy to hear his praise, to know she was doing good, and she dipped her head back down to start again.

Kandomere savored the feeling of her mouth on his hard manhood, feeling it becoming harder and more secure. When he was certain that it was not going to go flaccid during intercourse, he gripped her hair and pulled her off of him, smiling down at her. “You did wonderful, Violet. Now, I’ll leave this next part up to you. How do you want to do this? Do you want me to bend you over this counter? Set you on the table? Take you on the floor? Bring you to the den or to the bedroom so that we could be somewhere more comfortable? As the less experienced one here, I’d like to know how you would rather proceed.”

Violet gasped when he grasped her hair and pulled her off his length, licking her lips and gazing up into his eyes, “I did?” she whispered with a bright smile on her lips, “Um…” she nibbled her lip and glanced around the kitchen, thinking about his suggestions, “Maybe the chaise, in the den?” she whispered huskily, “I… I wouldn’t mind being bent over that.” she whispered and let him pull her up off the floor, her hands squeezing his as she started to pull him in that direction.

Kandomere smiled at her while helping her to stand, kissing her lips and then her forehead before nodding. “As you wish, Violet.” He purred into her ear, walking into the den with her. He placed his hand on her back, between her shoulders while pushing her gently into position, bent over the chaise. He stood behind her and slid her legs further apart. He slid a hand between her legs, smiling to himself when he felt how wet she still was. He grabbed his stiff member and lined it up with her moist entrance, prodding gently. “Tell me if I hurt you, Violet.” He said calmly, placing one hand on her waist, holding her still as he pushed himself inside of her. A small growl formed in his throat as her tight walls engulfed him.

Violet squeaked as he followed her up to the den, gasping as he pushed her down onto the chaise, her arousal was filling the air, her cheek pressed into the soft cushion as he parted her legs and pushed her skirt back up, “Oh!” she gasped as his hand ran over her folds to test her wetness before his tip rubbed against her softness, “I will.” she promised huskily, hardly having a moment to think about his command as his tip pressed into her firmly. She dug her fingers into the edge of the chaise, her body welcoming him in with only a slight amount of resistance. She mewled and bit down onto her hand, trying to muffle her sounds though it wasn’t working as he filled her completely to the brim. “Fuck!” she whined, her walls fluttering around him as she practically reached another climax just from him filling her up completely, “Kan…” she breathed, loving the deep growling sounds that came from him.

“Is it too much for you, Violet…?” Kandomere asked quietly before a smile crossed his lips. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back up against him, wrapping one arm around her chest, his hand gently on her throat, not squeezing. He began thrusting into her steadily, and without warning as he held her back against him. He resisted the urge to bite her, though he wanted to. He knew it was too much, for now. “I hope it’s not too much… Because it feels so good, Violet…” He growled into her ear before sliding his free hand down between her legs to rub her sensitive, swollen clit. “I want you to come for me again. We want to start this day off right, don’t we?” He purred, biting at her ear gently. “I want to hear you scream for me…” He moaned into her ear. “No one is going to hear you, not here…”

Violet cried out in pleasure when he used her hair and one arm around her chest to pull her up against his chest, “No!” she gasped, “It’s so good!” she whimpered, her legs quivering as her climax began to come down around her, his words spurring her on, “So good!” she agreed, pressing back into his thrusting as much as she could, unable to hold herself together, especially when his hand slid between her legs to rub her clit while telling her to come for him again. She couldn’t hold back with all of the stimulus, her notorious short fuse striking again as she arched her back and came, her screams of pleasure echoing off the walls as she quivered with the release, another building up behind that one. It felt so perfect, her body so overwhelmed but dammit it was amazing! “I… I can’t… Kan!” she mewled pitifully, her body twitching around him as his continuous stimuli sent her straight into another and she quaked around him, her lungs seizing momentarily and stopping her from crying out until she recovered and clutched at his arm that held her up.

Kandomere smiled and continued to moan into her ear as he felt her squeezing around his erection. She was so tight and so eager to please. This really had been all She wanted, from the very beginning. He slid his hand from between her legs and slowly pulled out of her, giving her only a brief moment or two to recover before turning her around and pinning her onto her back. He put her legs over his shoulders and pushed inside of her again, hissing slightly through his teeth. She was tighter than before, her orgasm still having taken hold of her. He was a long way off from his own and wondered how much she would be able to take, as inexperienced as she was. He figured she would tell him to stop if she needed him to. He began thrusting, harder this time while he looked down and her. He squeezed her throat, very lightly. He knew he was strong and would very likely kill her if not careful. “I want you to look at me before you cum… and I want you to ask me first. It's more fun that way.”

Violet moaned pitifully as she came down from that third orgasm, her breathing coming in rasps while she tried to recover. When he pulled away from her she whined in deprivation, only to be flipped onto her back beneath him and quickly filled up again. A cry of pleasure left her lips, a twinge of discomfort hitting her also but the pleasure overpowered it, she was tight and he was big, that was unavoidable.  
Her legs squeezed on his shoulders as he began to pound into her body, harder than before, her back arching slightly and her hands coming up to clamp down on his wrist and forearm, digging her fingers into it harshly while he gently squeezed her throat. She forced her eyes to stay open as he asked her to, her breathing starting to hitch as she felt another orgasm building but she forced herself to try and keep it at bay, biting her lip harshly and staring up into his eyes.

Kandomere smiled as he looked down at her, she was doing such a good job at following his instructions, he was almost impressed. He continued thrusting into her, getting faster as he did so, squeezing her throat every so often. “Just let me know when you are going to cum, Vi…” He smiled before leaning down and placing a very tender kiss on her lips. “You are really pretty like this… On your back… With my cock inside of you…”

Violet moaned and whimpered as she repeatedly squeezed his arm, her breathing getting harder as it became more of a struggle to control the desire welling in her, her orgasm starting to spiral out of control, “Kan, I can't… I can't stop it. I'm gonna cum!” She cried softly, tears welling in her eyes at the effort as she bucked her hips into his thrusts, his words only making it harder to hold back her need.  
“Please!” She begged, mewling as he kissed her and she kissed him back, her walls clenching around him as her body threatened to topple over the edge.

Kandomere gave her a playfully stern look before shaking his head. “Really?” He said before making a tsk noise with his mouth. “If I tell you to stop it… You will. If I say ‘no’, you will listen.” He encouraged gently. He watched her as she begged and pleaded for his permission. “Such a good girl. Yes. You may cum for me.” He urged her softly, reaching down to rub the sensitive bud between her legs.

Violet’s back arched when his hand moved between her legs to rub her little bud, and he gave her permission to cum. She couldn't hold herself back anymore and she didn't try, letting go completely and crying out his name, her hands clinging to him as her orgasm crashed around her. Little mewls poured out of her throat as it lasted for a good while, her body clenching and fluttering around him as she began to come down from it, “Kan…” she whimpered and stared up at him adoringly, her whole body trembling, but she didn't ask him to stop. She wouldn't until he had filled her with everything he could. 

Kandomere savored the feeling of her orgasm squeezing him. She was an absolutely delightful creature. He stopped touching her sensitive spot and slowed his thrusts, but did not stop them. He waited for her to regain her voice and smiled. “You tell me when you want to stop, Violet…” He said quietly. “You’ve already lasted much longer than I assumed you would, but you do not have my endurance…” He explained with a sad sort of smile. “Just let me know when you are tired, and I can will myself to be done. If not, I will likely hurt you… I’d hate for you to end up in the hospital from trying to keep up.”

Violet let go of his hand and reached down to clench her hands on the chaise beneath her, “I already promised…” she whispered and gazed up at him adoringly, “I don't want you to stop.” She whimpered, “I want to feel you Kan. I can handle it. I promise. Please don't stop.” She whispered, “Focus on you… not me for now. I want it.” She begged and reached up to cup his cheek, pulling him down to meet her so she could kiss his lips passionately. Yes she was growing tired, but she was tough. She could manage.

Kandomere looked down at her and shook his head slightly. “You aren’t ready for that, Violet.” He said, more forcefully before kissing her. “Elves need much more than just.. This…” He said quietly. “Pleasure is good, yes, of course it is… But we aren’t as sensitive as human, especially after having been alive for so long.” He explained before kissing her forehead. “If you want me to cum… You are going to have to hurt me…” He instructed very calmly. He didn’t elaborate, not yet. He wanted to see what her reaction would be first. He wondered if this would frighten her away.

Violet whimpered against his lips as his hips slowed, her chest heaving with the effort it took to breathe but she didn't care. She needed him. She didn't know if this is what love felt like but it certainly made sense  
Every fiber of her being wanted to be with him, “Tell me what to do.” She whined softly, cupping both of his cheeks and pressing her forehead against his, “Bite you? Claw you?” she whispered, “Tell me what to do and I'll do it.” She promised hoarsely, kissing him harder this time.

Kandomere smiled. He appreciated her willingness to at least try. “Your teeth aren't sharp enough.” He murmured softly before kissing her back just as hard, still careful not to hurt her. “Your nails are sharp enough. Dig them in. Drag them. It's even better if you manage to draw blood.” He instructed with a low growl before he began picking up the pace again.

Violet wrapped her arms around his torso and clung to him tightly, nodding her head roughly at his instructions, “Okay.” She gasped, her tunnel fluttering around his length as he started up a quick pace, “Fuck!” She gasped, digging her fingers into his back as hard as she could, crying out pitifully as he used her as his own, just as she had wanted it, “Kandy!” She squealed and pressed her face against his throat, biting down onto his shoulder as she drug her nails down his back. In her head she reminded herself she didn't have to hold back with him, that she could let go, and so she did, allowing herself to use her strength to push him towards release. She was growing close to another one herself, but she held back.

Kandomere hissed sharply through his teeth when he felt her nails against his skin. He let out an almost animalistic type moan, tightening his grip around her throat again, smiling smugly. “Well, isn't that a coincidence…” He purred, slowly licking across her jaw bone. “the harder I squeeze…” he said, gripping her throat again before moaning. “the tighter you squeeze.” He teased, moaning again as her nails drug down his back, leaving marks but not breaking the skin. “Keep doing that, and I'm going to cum…” He promised quietly.

Violet cried out in pleasure as he thrust up into her, his hand tightening around her throat cutting off her sounds as she momentarily lost her ability to breathe. That in turn caused her walls to clench down around him, her nails digging harder into his back, “Fuck me!” she mewled pitifully when she was able to breathe again, “C-Cum inside me, please, Kan. I want it.” she begged, pressing herself up against him and supporting her weight with her fingers in his back, digging harder into his skin as she bit onto her shoulder and used as much force as her sex abused body could manage to claw and scratch at his back.

“I know you want it, Violet, but good things come to those who-” Kandomere had started to speak before she leaned up and bit down on his shoulder. He hissed softly, growling in his throat when this sent him to his peak, almost instantly. He cried out loudly, tugging on her hair while he released his hot seed inside of her. He could feel himself pulsing with each spurt of cum that left his body. He panted, only barely, and just for a moment while he regained his composure. He looked down at her and gently kissed her forehead. “Are you feeling alright? I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?”

Violet couldn't stop the scream of satisfaction that left her body when his seed filled her sore and used body, that last action fueling her last orgasm, her body clenching and spasming around his length as he quickly came down from his high, though she took a bit longer to recover, pressing her face into his throat and clinging to him with shaky arms until he pulled back and kissed her forehead, “Aside from the fact that I might collapse due to excessive orgasms?” she giggled lightly, “I'm great.” She whispered, “Fantastic. It was… so much better than I ever thought it could be.” She murmured to him.

“You take a minute to rest.” Kandomere instructed before slowly pulling out of her and helping her to sit up. He grabbed the throw blanket and draped it over her shoulders. “Don’t get up just yet, I’ll be right back.” He said before disappearing from the room. He returned quickly with a glass of water and a couple of pain meds. He put them both in her hands before sitting down next to her. “You surely need to rehydrate, and those should help against the soreness that is bound to set in before too long here.”

Violet whimpered when he pulled out of her and helped her sit up on the chaise, “Okay.” She murmured, squeezing his hand until he pulled away and left the room to get whatever he was getting. She smiled gently when he came back with a glass of water and a few painkillers. “Thank you Kandomere.” she murmured and downed the medicine, leaning into his side when he sat beside her, “I didn't think it could ever be that good.” She whispered again softly, finishing the water and slipping her hand into his.

“You are very welcome.” Kandomere said, wrapping an arm around her and holding her against his side. “That is the thing about sex, Violet. The more experienced you are, the better it is. If you and your partner have no experience… It won’t be a very good time. You just needed to find a lover who knew what to do, and were competent doing it. That is something much more rare to come by than it should be.” He said with a small chuckle before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her forehead. “Let me know when you think you can walk. We still have quite a bit to do today so we can get you settled in.”

Violet ran her hand along his chest and let it stop to rest on his thigh, “I found a damn good one.” She whispered and pressed her lips to his cheek as she snuggled into his chest. “I should be okay in a minute. I was just so overwhelmed.” She admitted softly, laying her hand on her bare stomach, “I should be okay now. We should get ready to go.” She murmured, slowly pushing herself to her feet and taking a few tentative steps to make sure she could walk. She was already getting sore but she was managing just fine.

Kandomere smiled when she stood up and started walking. He was pleased that he didn’t hurt her too badly. “You go take a nice shower. The hot water will keep your muscles from getting too stiff.” He instructed. “Get dressed and meet me in the entryway. We will go get you all of your supplies that you need. Hopefully we will get home in time to still make a nice dinner for us tonight.” He said before walking up the stairs toward his bedroom, to decide on which suit he wanted to wear.

“A shower sounds lovely. I'll be down before long.” She promises, giving him a kiss before she hurried down to gather up her clothes and then went back upstairs to take a nice and long relaxing shower. She took her time, washing thoroughly, and then got out, blow drying her fluffy hair and then getting dressed again.  
Once she was dressed she came downstairs and slipped into her flats and grabbed her purse, waiting for Kandomere to be ready.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun stuffs. Fun stuffs. Love you guys!

Kandomere put on a nice, pinstripe suit and sighed softly. He was one of those people who kind of, stood out, in a crowd. Even among elves, he was a face that was easily recognized. He was worried about Violet, being involved with him. He knew it would put her in danger. As long as she either stayed with him or inside this house, she would surely be fine.. Surely… He went downstairs and put his shoes on, smiling over at her with a raised eyebrow. “Now, for what possible purpose would you need your purse?”

Violet tucked a stray strand of her loose red hair behind her ear, blinking when he commented on her not needing her purse, “I always take it with me. It's got feminine things in it, and my inhaler… my birth control, my important information I'll need for the loan office.” She said, tilting her head and smiling at him gently, “I don't have any money, aside from what is left of the check you gave me. But I used most of that to pay off my credit card and contribute to rent at the apartment.” She said softly. 

“Inhaler?” Kandomere asked suddenly, feeling a pit in his stomach. “You… You didn’t tell me that you need an inhaler, Violet. What other medical conditions do you have?” He questioned urgently. He was upset, because he could have hurt her. He would have had no idea what to do for her, or where her medication was. “These are things I need to know if you are going to continue living here with me. I’d hate for something horrible to happen, just because I was not properly informed or prepared.” He scolded.

Violet blinked up at him when he so suddenly grew concerned, “It's just exercise induced asthma, Kandomere… it's not like it's cancer.” She assured him softly, “I'm sorry. We haven't had a lot of time to talk about this kind of thing. I rarely ever have episodes, I only have it for when I go running. Nothing else triggers it.” She promised him softly, “When we get home… would it make you feel better to go over my medical history? Every broken bone, every time I had to go to the hospital or had pneumonia?” she asked him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing, “I didn't mean to worry you.” She whispered and bit onto her lower lip, suddenly no longer feeling like going out though she knew they needed to. “I get bronchitis every once in a while, but my doctor said it was always because of our poor living conditions and the crap I was breathing in that aggravated the asthma. I don't have anything else.” She assured him.

Kandomere looked down at her and let out a deep breath through his nose, shaking his head slightly. “I can’t tell if you mean what you are saying, or are trying to make me feel bad for being so protective.” He admit softly before kissing her on her forehead. “I don’t need to know your entire medical history. But an exercise induced asthma really could have acted up while we were together intimately, Violet. I know I am not the most gentle of lovers.” He explained before putting his coat on over his shoulders. “You aren’t going to have those poor living conditions any longer, so perhaps that will keep you from getting so sick.” He said before opening the door and motioning for her to step outside.

“I meant it Kandomere. I don't want you to feel bad for being protective. I like this side of you. Being intimate is different than running. I don't want you to force yourself to be gentle with me just because I have asthma.” She whispered gently and pulled her light coat on as well, “I know. If I'm lucky I won't get it anymore.” She mused and followed him out of the house. Fidgeting with her hands she tentatively reached out to take his, though when she grazed her fingers against his she thought better of it and pulled her hand back, not sure if he would want to be seen holding hands with her in public. 

Kandomere felt her hand brush his briefly and felt a pang of regret. He couldn’t show that kind of affection for her, not in public. She was too fragile for this harsh world. “You are quite lucky or you wouldn’t be here.” He said before getting into the car and waiting for her with a small sigh. “I know you don’t want me to be gentle just because you have asthma, but it’s more than that. I’ll always have to hold back, regardless. Unless you’d rather end up in the hospital due to a pelvic fracture.”

Violet settled into the car next to him and fidgeted with her hands in her lap, “I know that.” She whispered softly, “I know I'm fragile, to your race anyway… I just don't want you to have to hold back even more because of it.” She murmured and fiddled with her fingers in her lap, “If that makes any sense at all. I'm very aware how different from you I am. I just don't like making those differences even more stark.” She sighed and leaned her head back against her seat. 

Across town, Nick was just getting off of working a night shift with Ward, and he was physically beat, but his mind was wired. Once Alexeena had been moved home from the hospital he had finally finished moving all of his things out of his dinky little apartment and got them settled in the new house. Maggie loved the new house, especially the backyard, and Nick had just begun sectioning off a small portion of the back area to turn into a garden. He already had plans drawn up for putting in a few trees and flowers in the small section of front yard that they had and was looking forward to possibly working on it this weekend. He didn't know yet what Xena would feel up to doing and he didn't want to push her to do anything she wasn't ready for.  
He locked his truck and walked up to the front door, yawning weakly and pushing the door open slowly as he let it fall back shut behind him. “Xena! I'm home.” he called, kicking off his shoes and pushing them close to the closet before he padded further into the house.

“I feel like you are misunderstanding me, Violet.” Kandomere sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger for a moment before he began driving into town, to get the things that she needed. “I am not trying to make you feel guilty, or inferior. I am only trying to explain. I get… am just..” He sighed before shaking his head. “I am too logical for my own good, sometimes. I can’t help it. I’ve spent decades like this.”

Alexeena was still not doing great, but, she was better. She had more or less been put into the witness protection program, or at least, it was similar. She was not to leave her house without escorts. There were too many extremist groups surfacing since the Inferni came to light that it was no longer safe for her and the way she lived here… And it was hard. Mostly, because she could not go to work and they had stripped her home of all alcohol. She hadn’t intended on being sober cold turkey and it was her least favorite thing in the past few hundred years.  
She was sitting on her couch, listening to music on the radio and working on her novel, though, progress was slow. It was hard for her to stay focused on almost anything. She wanted desperately to go back to work, but they wouldn’t let her. She heard Nick come home and a small smile crossed her lips. “I’m in the living room, Nicky!” She called back, forcing herself to sound more chipper than she felt.

Violet tilted her head back to look up at Kandomere, “I'm sorry. I'm just going to stop talking. Maybe we can have this conversation later and I can make more sense out of it. I'm still sorry I didn't tell you about the asthma.” she murmured and reached out to lay her hand on his thigh before closing her eyes and laying her head back against her seat. They had lots to do today and in the next few days, she didn't want to argue with him. Maybe later when they got home she would make more sense of things.

Nick knew that Xena was still struggling with the fact that she had to stay home and couldn't go to work but he tried to make things better for her by staying home with her and keeping her entertained. He also knew that the lack of alcohol during that first week and subsequently the last few days. He could smell her discomfort and the pain she was going through without it. But he hoped at least that his presence here with her made it better.   
Hearing her call back to him he couldn't help but smile and hurried inside, grinning to himself as he saw her sitting on the couch with her laptop settled in her lap and Maggie curled up by her feet. “There are my two favorite girls.” He said with a grin and came closer to flop down on the couch beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her into his chest. He had showered before coming home, so he actually smelled quite pleasant, a mix of his soft cologne and the bland shampoo they stocked at the station.  
“How are you feeling today?” He whispered to her and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her pointed ear, leaning his head down to press his forehead against hers.

Alexeena smiled as he came into the room and sat down beside her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before sighing and shaking her head. “I still feel like death that’s been warmed over. Everything hurts. Withdraw is horrible and it makes me regret my years of alcoholism, but only because it won’t kill me. My head throbs and it’s hard to do anything. Maggie has been taking good care of me…” She said before sighing, cupping his face. “I hate it here… My house has become my prison and I would do anything to get out of here… Hell, spending christmas with my father would be better than spending another minute in this house.” She said before looking back down at her laptop. She closed it and set it down on the coffee table before rubbing her eyes again. “I think I’ve maybe written a page today. I don’t remember the last time my progress was this slow.” She sighed before leaning against him again. “How was your day, Nick, kill anyone?” She teased.

Nick pressed his lips to hers lightly as she set her laptop aside, nuzzling her nose with his own before responding, “Your attempts at humor get worse every day you stay in this house.” He teased her right back, “But no. It was the usual. Noise complaints, drunk people vomiting in the car, couple crazies and a guy who took too many Viagra. That one was funny.” He chuckled and sighed, reaching up to cup her cheek again, “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Take your mind off the discomfort? Make dinner?” He sighed sadly, “I think I managed to convince Kandomere I'm a good bodyguard… we could go for a walk.” he suggested lightly, “Or go out to eat. Or drive the truck to the middle of nowhere in the dunes and put the air mattress in the bed, and I could make love to you until you beg for mercy, and then we watch the stars?” He was willing to do anything for her. She was his everything and he hated seeing her so miserable.

Alexeena laughed softly at his day and nodded her head before cupping his cheek gently. “Do you really want to risk going outside without getting clearance from Kandomere first? My, you are a brave one.” She laughed before slowly standing up. “I want to go to the beach. I just… I just want to spend some time standing in the ocean. I want to feel the waves against my skin and the air against my face. I think it would be good to reconnect with the world outside of this house, like that. Perhaps you can even convince Kandomere to join us, just to make sure that I am extra safe.” She said with a playful role of her eyes.

Nick looked down at her incredulously, “I don’t think so.” he laughed deeply, “He can’t hurt me, I protect his precious sister.” he whispered and stood up as well, reaching out to snag her hips in his hands and pull her against his body, “Then let’s go go the beach.” he whispered and kissed her passionately, his thumbs sliding over her hips to cup her backside gently, “Besides, from what I understand from Montague when I tried to contact him earlier, he took the next three days off of work to help his new live in girlfriend adjust.” he murmured teasingly, resting his forehead against hers for a moment, “Go put on some beach clothes, I’ll change too, and get a blanket and some snacks that your stomach can handle.” he murmured to her and gave her cheeks a squeeze before letting go and pulling away from her reluctantly. 

Alexeena laughed and rolled her eyes before kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while he spoke. Her eyes went wide when he said the word ‘girlfriend’. “Girlfriend? Kandomere has a girlfriend? Since when? That seems so unlike him, especially after his most recent divorce.” She said with a tone of surprise. “I’ll go put on some beach clothes. Call Kandomere. See if he and his… girlfriend… Would like to join us. He wants us to be a family again, right? I think this seems like a perfect time to start trying.” She said before disappearing up the stairs to change her clothes.

Nick chuckled lightly and nodded, “Montague was more than willing to talk about it because apparently Kandomere has been telling him about her. She was his intern secretary, and he's basically turned into her sugar daddy?” he said, “I think those were the words he used.” he admitted and smacked her backside as she walked away from him, “I'll give him a call, see what he thinks.” He agreed, watching her go before pulling out his phone and dialing the personal cell number that Kandomere had given him.

“My brother has lost his damn mind…” Alexeena murmured to herself while changing. She put on a plain, navy blue, one piece swimsuit underneath a baby blue sundress. “I have to meet her. I need to know what trouble my brother is getting into.” She called down to Nick. “Tell him that I'll pack a picnic for the four of us if he and his new lover would like to join us.”

“Will do babe!” He called up to her and held the phone to his ear as he waited. While they were driving in silence, Kandomere’s phone began to ring inside of Violet’s purse where she had stowed it. Rifling it out of the bag she looked at the screen and saw that it read ‘Jakoby’. Tilting her head to the side she swiped across the screen to answer and put it to her ear while glancing over at Kan as he drove, “Hello?” she said softly into the phone.  
Nick blinked at the soft sound of a woman's voice on the other end of the phone, but tried not to let it get to him, “Yes, Hello, my name is Nick Jakoby, and I am looking for Agent Kandomere on a personal matter… may I speak to him?” He asked and glanced up towards the stairs.  
Violet pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker, “You're on speaker Mr. Jakoby, Kandomere is driving at the moment.” she said in her soft, melodic voice.  
“Good morning Kandomere! Xena and I are going to have an outing at the beach, and she wanted to invite you and your new girlfriend along for a picnic. Since I heard you had taken some time off we thought it would be a good opportunity to have some family time and meet this woman of yours.” He rambled and then cleared his throat, “What do you say? It won't be for long, maybe an hour or so.”

Kandomere was more than surprised to hear Jakoby on the other line, even more surprise by Alexeena’s willingness to speak to him. What on earth caused that change of heart. The look on his face clearly showed his amazement at the words he was hearing and it took him a few moment to regain himself. “Good afternoon, Nick.” He said before looking at the clock and clearing his throat. “Violet and I are currently running some errands to help her get settled. How about I make you a deal. Send me the address and we can meet you at the beach in about an hour, and we can spend, oh… The rest of the afternoon there?” He offered before smiling toward Violet. “I think some extended leisure time would be good for everyone involved. I'm sure Alexeena isn't taking house arrest well. I'd like to let her outside for as long as possible… Violet as well.”  
Alexeena had stopped at the top of the stairs and closed her eyes. Hearing his voice made her chest tight. What on earth had she been thinking? Was it really time to end this fight that had existed for hundreds of years? I mean, she and Kandomere hadn't been on speaking terms since the end of his second marriage. She didn't even know how long ago that was, but he had clearly changed. The Kandomere she had known would never have considered yet another relationship. Not after the previous disasters he'd found himself in.

An incredibly excited look came over Violet’s face at the mention of going to the beach, beaming up at Kandomere and nodding her head excitedly as he agreed to meet Nick there in an hour after they finished their important errands.   
“The stuff at my house can wait until we are on our way home. The mall and admissions office shouldn't take long at all.” she agreed, holding the phone between Kandomere and herself as he spoke into the phone.  
“That sounds great! I'll let Xena know and we will meet you at the beach. Oh, and I'll text you where we will meet up. See you then!” Nick said, his deep voice chipper as he hung up the phone and turned around to see Alexeena standing at the top of the stairs, a smile crossing his lips at the sight of her, “Hey there beautiful.” He murmured, walking to the bottom of the stairs and waiting for her to come down the stairs to wrap his arms around her and kiss her on the lips lightly, “We now have a playdate for the rest of the afternoon.” he joked lightly and rubbed his thumb over the apple of her cheek, “I'll go change, if you get started on that picnic. I'll text him the address and get Maggie's stuff so she can go too.”

Alexeena shook her head slowly while she walked down the stairs. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. “I don't know if I'm ready for this, Nick…” She whispered nervously. “Kandomere and I haven't been close for a very, very long time… Once upon a time… We were best friends. Nearly inseparable. Mother joked that we were attached at the hip…” She said with a remorseful laugh. “That feels like lifetimes ago... I hope that perhaps this new girlfriend of his has been good for him. Maybe he's not the raging asshole he always used to be.” She said before kissing Nick again before releasing him and walking toward the kitchen. “I'll pack the basket now. I'll grab whatever sounds good. I'd like to stop by the store on our way. Grab some Gatorade and some Grapes. Good beach things to have.” She called over her shoulder.

Nick cradled her close to his chest as she voiced her fears, his forehead pressed against hers and his ears twitching slightly while he listened. “You'll do just fine. I know you will.” He whispered tenderly, his hands pausing on her hips, “I'll be right there close to you the whole time. If you decide you want to go home, then we go home. Okay?” He murmured and returned her kiss before letting her go so she could head into the kitchen. “Sounds good! You and Maggie can wait in the truck and I'll run in to grab them. Be right back!” He called back to her and jogged upstairs so he could change. He came back down a few minutes later in swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt, both straining slightly to contain his taunt muscled form, no matter how he tried to hide it the slight bulge of his length showed against the material of his shorts, even though he wasn't currently aroused.  
“Maggie, c’mere!” He called, to which the dog perked up instantly and sagged her whole body as she practically jumped up into Nick’s arms. “Easy girl, go get your leash and your ball.” He instructed her to which the dog barked and ran off into the house. While she did that Nick returned to the kitchen. “Anything else I can help with?” he asked.

Alexeena tried to keep calm as she organized a picnic for four. She knew absolutely nothing about what Kandomere or his girlfriend liked to eat. She packed a little of everything. A few sandwiches, cheeses, crackers, carrots and dip. She made sure she had plates and knives for the cheese. She put everything into her large, insulated, purple bag that was sitting on the counter. She grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and added those as well.  
Her heart was racing. She had not expected Kandomere to agree. She didn’t know the last time he took any time off of work. This new girl he’d met must really be something, if she convinced him she was worth taking time off for.  
She looked over at Nick when he came back into the kitchen and shook her head with a small smile. “No, I’m basically done, really. Just those couple of things we wanted to get from the grocery store.” She said with a nod of her head. “Then we can head out.”

Nick slipped his hand onto her hip and surveyed her work, “Looks great to me. Mags is ready to go, let's go get in the truck.” he murmured and pressed his lips to her temple, “It'll be okay. I promise. Kandomere has always been kind to me, despite the issues I've had with most elves. I think he really has changed from what you used to know.” He whispered and let go of her so he could pick up the bag and carry it out to the truck, helping Maggie into the back and holding Xena’s door for her so she could get in.  
The drive to the store didn't take long, neither did it take him long to buy grapes and gatorade. Within a half hour they were unloading their things at the beach, Nick letting Maggie off her leash to play in the water while he spread a blanket out on the sand.

Alexeena held the bag in her hands when she got out of his truck. It felt so nice, the hot air against her face and the breeze through her dark hair. It was afternoon, but the sun was still very warm. The air smelled like salt from the water. The waves crashed onto the shore and she smiled. It felt so good to be outside of her home. She followed Nick to the blanket he laid out and sat down, putting her bag in the sand beside her while looking longingly toward the ocean. “It’s such a beautiful day.”  
Kandomere and Violet had arrived not long after. He parked his slick black car next to Nick’s truck and killed the engine. He didn’t get out of the car yet. He only looked toward the beach. He could see Nick and Alexeena. How was he supposed to act? Like nothing had happened? Were they going to discuss all of these years? He looked down at the steering wheel before closing his eyes tightly. He turned to look at Violet and forced an uneasy smile. “As you may or may not remember… My sister really.. Mostly… She mostly hates me, or at least, she used to. Quite a bit. I just want to apologize to you right now. If this gets awkward or tense, we may have to leave. I just don’t want to get your hopes up, just in case we do not stay as long as expected.”

Nick smiled back at Alexeena as she stood close and let the wind blow her hair. He was glad she was already enjoying herself. He loved seeing her happy, and the last week she certainly had not been. “It is nice here, isn't it?” He asked, looking back towards the truck to see Kandomere’s car pull up beside it, though they didn't get out right away.  
Violet looked up at Kandomere and gave him a genuine smile, “Even if we only spend maybe ten minutes here Kan?” she whispered, “It will be ten minutes I get to spend here with you, at the beach. So… I don't mind if we have to leave. I'll just be glad to meet your sister and her boyfriend, and be here with you.” she assured him gently, leaning across the car to kiss him, the action quite rough before she pulled back, grinning all the while, and got out of the car. She kicked off her shoes and carried them in one hand as she walked out onto the beach, pausing and turning around to wait for Kandomere with her hand stretched towards him.

Alexeena laughed quietly as she looked up at Nick, raising a hand to block the sun slightly. “It is nice here. I’ve always loved the water. Mother told me I should have been born a Mermaid, not an elf.” She laughed quietly before she turned and saw a young woman with bright red hair outside of a car. Clearly human, she could smell it.  
Kandomere kissed her back and groaned softly when she got out of the car. He hoped this would go better than he was expecting it to. He got out of the car and follow suit, removing his shoes and socks before stepping onto the warm sand. He walked toward Nick and Alexeena, waving a hand toward them nervously.  
Alexeena’s eyes went wide while they approached. She turned to look at Nick with wide eyes. “She is human? Did you know about this?” She whispered in Orcish. She didn’t care of Kandomere heard her, but she certainly didn’t want to make this poor girl uncomfortable just because she was surprised.

Nick glanced over at the two coming towards them, his eyes widening in surprise as Alexeena spoke, “I had no idea she was human. Montague never mentioned it.” He whispered back to her in Orcish, coming to stand next to where she sat and crouched down next to her, “She must be special.” He whispered against her ear in English this time, going quiet as the other two drew closer.  
Violet took his hand in hers whether he liked it or not as they got closer, making a show of it being for support as she teetered in the sand. She knew he didn't like to make contact with her in public if he could help it but they were practically the only ones on this beach today as it was the middle of a normal work day, and the beach was quite secluded. “Hello!” She called to the orc and elf standing by the beach blanket. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was nervous, but she was doing her best to be friendly.   
“Hey! Glad you could make it Kandomere! Care to introduce us to your lady friend?” Nick asked as he stood up again, rolling his shoulders and settling his hands on his hips, trying not to look intimidating. He knew how most humans felt about him.  
Violet’s bright purple eyes went wide as she focused on Nick, a gasp leaving her throat, “You didn't tell me your sister was dating the hero medal cop!” She chirped at Kandomere, nudging him in the side and letting go of his hand to hurry up to Nick and shake his hand, “I'm a big fan! I think it's great that the police force is starting to hire more diverse people now!” She giggled and let go of his hand then, her cheeks flushed, “I'm sorry, I'm Violet. It's nice to meet both of you.” she said, nibbling on her lip.  
Nick couldn't help but laugh and nod his head, “It's alright. Nice to meet you Violet. You can call me Nick.”

“Of course he would fail to mention she’s a human.” Alexeena murmured in orcish with a hint of irritation before standing up from the spot where she had been sitting. She watched as both of them approached and much to her surprise, the girl approached Nick first. She hadn’t expected a human to start immediately with an Orc instead of an Elf, especially if she was dating an elf. She watched their exchange with cautious eyes before finally turning her attention toward her brother. Though he looked young and always would, he was an old man, just trying to keep up.  
“It’s good to see you, Kandomere.” Alexeena said quietly before nodding her head toward Violet. “It’s nice to see that you’ve decided to try again. It has been a while, hasn’t it?”  
“Hello Alexeena.” Kandomere said with a small smile before setting his shoes down on the ground. He watched Violet talking with Nick and couldn’t help but chuckle. “I didn’t mention it, because it doesn’t matter. If you are impressed by that, you’ll probably be shocked to know that Alexeena is actually a writer. Her pen name is Alice Hepbern. You might recall the name from the news a couple of weeks back.” He explained before placing a hand on Violet’s shoulder and placing a small kiss on her temple.  
“Have you lost your damn mind?” Alexeena said with wide eyes while focused intently on her brother. She said these words in elvish, hoping that Violet did not speak the language. She could not remember the last time that Kandomere had shown that kind of affection to anyone. He didn’t even touch his ex-wife in public for several years. Not only that, but the way he so casually mentioned information. He must not have been able to separate the fact that she was a lover now, not an employee.  
Not to mention that, but she was currently under government protection after the kidnapping and the business with the wand. He, as part of the FBI, knew better than to speak and behave so casually in public.

Nick was still chuckling slightly, though he went quiet as Kandomere began to speak, showing such obvious affection for the girl standing beside him. It was something he had never seen from the man before, at least, he always seemed stoic and without flaws, to see him happy and engaging in physical contact was amazing to him. He flinched however at Alexeena’s words, glancing towards Violet who stood next to Kandomere.   
At the mention of Alexeena’s pen name, Violet instantly perked up, however as she parted her lips to express how much she loved Alexeena’s work, she spoke instead. While it had been a few years since she took any Elvish in high school, the intonation of the words, and a few that she remembered from the phrase Alexeena said to Kandomere instantly took the wind out of her sails. Biting onto her lower lip and forcing a breath out through her nose to calm the pain in her chest, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I love your books.” Violet said softly though she didn’t look up at Alexeena, instead glancing over at the dog who was bouncing around behind Nick, “I’m gonna go play with the dog, Kandomere. You should probably talk to your sister alone.” she murmured and let go of Kan’s hand to venture away from the group. Dropping her shoes by the blanket she jogged down to the water's edge and picked up the stick that Maggie had been waving around and threw it for her out into the water, watching as she chased after it and then brought it back.   
Nick exhaled through his nose and looked down at Alexeena, “You know better than to assume someone doesn’t speak your language, Xena…” he said softly to her and slid his hand onto her back, “She’s right though. You two should talk. I’ll go keep Violet company.” he said softly and kissed her forehead before he too walked down to the edge of the water, speaking quietly to Violet as they took turns throwing the stick for Maggie. 

“You of all people, Alexeena? That’s rich.” Kandomere said with a small scoff before looking over at Violet with a look of dismay as she continued speaking before walking toward the shore. He wished she had stopped talking. Alexeena hadn’t deserved those kind words, not after what she had said. Once Violet and Nick were out of earshot, he continued again. “You, of all people, to make a scene about someones ra-”  
“No.” Alexeena corrected, holding a finger up to silence him temporarily. “This has nothing to do with the fact that she is a human, Kandomere. This has to do with you. Are you out of your mind? Did something at work finally happen to break you? I’ve never heard you throw around classified information since you were in the academy and could not stop your excitement.” She hissed coldly. “If she didn’t know who I was, she didn’t need to know. She was fine with seeing Nick as a hero. Why did you have to say anything? And kissing her? You know that paints a target on her back.”  
“You say that like I don’t know it.” Kandomere snapped back impatiently. “You being Alice is hardly classified. Heavily buried, sure, but not classified. If it was classified, you wouldn’t be able to tell anyone either, so don’t you dare play that card on me.” He said sternly before glaring at her. “Maybe I don’t want to do this anymore. In all of these years, I’ve never before considered retiring, or doing something else with my time. I always thought that,if I was going to live forever, I should do something good with my time. Or do something dangerous until it killed me. But maybe I don’t want to do that anymore. I don’t want to hide and close myself off for the good of people who have never even heard of me. I’ve decided that I want to be happy, Alexeena. If you can’t accept that, maybe you need to reevaluate yourself this time.” He sighed before running his hand through his hair and taking a deep breath through his nose.  
“Retiring? For a woman who will only live seventy? Eighty more years, if you are lucky? That’s a blink of an eye Kandomere.” Alexeena said with a slight shake of her head. “Don’t give up your life for something so temporary.”  
“I’ve gone through three marriages, Alexeena. Even with elves, nothing is permanent. You know as well as I do that Nick will not live as long as you do, either. I’m not here to lecture you. I like him, and I support you being with him. All I ask is for you to do the same for me.”  
“I…” Alexeena started before sighing and looking over her shoulder toward Violet and Nick, shaking her head slightly before looking at Kandomere. “You’re right. I can’t argue with you when you’re right.” She said before closing her eyes. “I’ve just… I’ve spent so long being mad at you, that all I do is find reasons to be mad at you. That’s not your fault, that’s mine and I.. I’m sorry.” She apologized before opening her eyes again. “She really is quite lovely, and, if she makes your stoic demeanor crumble into a smile every now and again, even better.”  
“Thank you.” Kandomere said with a sincere smile before reaching out to grab her arm, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing her on her forehead. “You will always be my baby sister. If we can’t support each other, how the hell else can we expect anyone else to?” He questioned before pulling away and looking down at her. “I want you to apologize to her when she comes back over here.”

Violet was quiet as she threw the stick for Maggie, eventually wading out into the water with Nick by her side, both opting to remain silent for a little while as they took turns throwing the stick. Finally Nick spoke, “I don’t think she meant it like that. Xena is usually very tolerant… and she is the most for desegregation person I have ever met. I think she was just… surprised.” he murmured quietly, passing the stick back and forth between his hands before he threw it back out into the water, looking down at his legs where the water lapped at his thighs. They had waded out quite a ways, though Violet didn’t go any further than that.  
The water was lapping almost to her hips, she was much shorter than the rest of them and it showed with how deep the water was on her. However, she couldn’t swim to save her life, and she wouldn’t go out any further, “If I knew her, I’m sure I would think the same, Nick.” she said with a twitch of her lips though it didn’t turn into anything more, “But I don’t know her. And It still hurts. Maybe we can talk more once they get out what they need to. Until then… I’ll stay right here with you and your dog.” she said decisively and threw the stick that Maggie brought back to her.   
“I’m glad you at least have a head on your shoulders. Means we don’t have to worry about Kandomere so much. I know he is a federal agent and all, but sometimes I feel like he is more scatterbrained than a squirrel. You seem to ground him and keep him on track, at least… from what I’ve heard and seen. You were one of the longest lasting interns he had. And…” Nick exhaled and glanced over his shoulder at Alexeena and Kandomere, “I’ve never seen him smile. Not once. But today, I’ve seen him do it more than once. And I have a feeling that is all to do with you. Xena will warm up to you. Try not to worry about it.”  
Violet glanced up at him and smiled gently as well, nodding her head, “Thanks Nick. I think I needed to hear that.” she whispered, and a big grin came over her face as she turned towards Nick and quickly swept her arm across the surface of the water to douse him in a splash of water.  
Nick sputtered and spit water to the side, coughing and laughing as he in turn splashed her back and drenched her from head to toe. She had picked up a bikini at the mall while they were there and changed in the car on the way, but her white blouse was soaked through and showed off the purple striped bikini.  
Violet laughed and shook herself, her red hair plastered to her face and the back of her neck though the bun had managed to hold up, “God.” she chuckled, “Alright. I think we’re even.” she giggled and wiped the water from her face, glancing over her shoulder to see Kandomere and Alexeena hugging it out, and she let out a sigh of relief. It wooshed from her lungs in one big exhale and she nodded to NIck, who followed her back up to the shore, padding across the sand to the blanket, “Looks like you two worked it out a bit.” Nick said gently, grinning devilishly as he advanced towards Alexeena, still dripping wet with his arms extended towards her.  
Kandomere put on a nice, pinstripe suit and sighed softly. He was one of those people who kind of, stood out, in a crowd. Even among elves, he was a face that was easily recognized. He was worried about Violet, being involved with him. He knew it would put her in danger. As long as she either stayed with him or inside this house, she would surely be fine.. Surely… He went downstairs and put his shoes on, smiling over at her with a raised eyebrow. “Now, for what possible purpose would you need your purse?”

Violet tucked a stray strand of her loose red hair behind her ear, blinking when he commented on her not needing her purse, “I always take it with me. It's got feminine things in it, and my inhaler… my birth control, my important information I'll need for the loan office.” She said, tilting her head and smiling at him gently, “I don't have any money, aside from what is left of the check you gave me. But I used most of that to pay off my credit card and contribute to rent at the apartment.” She said softly. 

“Inhaler?” Kandomere asked suddenly, feeling a pit in his stomach. “You… You didn’t tell me that you need an inhaler, Violet. What other medical conditions do you have?” He questioned urgently. He was upset, because he could have hurt her. He would have had no idea what to do for her, or where her medication was. “These are things I need to know if you are going to continue living here with me. I’d hate for something horrible to happen, just because I was not properly informed or prepared.” He scolded.

Violet blinked up at him when he so suddenly grew concerned, “It's just exercise induced asthma, Kandomere… it's not like it's cancer.” She assured him softly, “I'm sorry. We haven't had a lot of time to talk about this kind of thing. I rarely ever have episodes, I only have it for when I go running. Nothing else triggers it.” She promised him softly, “When we get home… would it make you feel better to go over my medical history? Every broken bone, every time I had to go to the hospital or had pneumonia?” she asked him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing, “I didn't mean to worry you.” She whispered and bit onto her lower lip, suddenly no longer feeling like going out though she knew they needed to. “I get bronchitis every once in a while, but my doctor said it was always because of our poor living conditions and the crap I was breathing in that aggravated the asthma. I don't have anything else.” She assured him.

Kandomere looked down at her and let out a deep breath through his nose, shaking his head slightly. “I can’t tell if you mean what you are saying, or are trying to make me feel bad for being so protective.” He admit softly before kissing her on her forehead. “I don’t need to know your entire medical history. But an exercise induced asthma really could have acted up while we were together intimately, Violet. I know I am not the most gentle of lovers.” He explained before putting his coat on over his shoulders. “You aren’t going to have those poor living conditions any longer, so perhaps that will keep you from getting so sick.” He said before opening the door and motioning for her to step outside.

“I meant it Kandomere. I don't want you to feel bad for being protective. I like this side of you. Being intimate is different than running. I don't want you to force yourself to be gentle with me just because I have asthma.” She whispered gently and pulled her light coat on as well, “I know. If I'm lucky I won't get it anymore.” She mused and followed him out of the house. Fidgeting with her hands she tentatively reached out to take his, though when she grazed her fingers against his she thought better of it and pulled her hand back, not sure if he would want to be seen holding hands with her in public. 

Kandomere felt her hand brush his briefly and felt a pang of regret. He couldn’t show that kind of affection for her, not in public. She was too fragile for this harsh world. “You are quite lucky or you wouldn’t be here.” He said before getting into the car and waiting for her with a small sigh. “I know you don’t want me to be gentle just because you have asthma, but it’s more than that. I’ll always have to hold back, regardless. Unless you’d rather end up in the hospital due to a pelvic fracture.”

Violet settled into the car next to him and fidgeted with her hands in her lap, “I know that.” She whispered softly, “I know I'm fragile, to your race anyway… I just don't want you to have to hold back even more because of it.” She murmured and fiddled with her fingers in her lap, “If that makes any sense at all. I'm very aware how different from you I am. I just don't like making those differences even more stark.” She sighed and leaned her head back against her seat. 

Across town, Nick was just getting off of working a night shift with Ward, and he was physically beat, but his mind was wired. Once Alexeena had been moved home from the hospital he had finally finished moving all of his things out of his dinky little apartment and got them settled in the new house. Maggie loved the new house, especially the backyard, and Nick had just begun sectioning off a small portion of the back area to turn into a garden. He already had plans drawn up for putting in a few trees and flowers in the small section of front yard that they had and was looking forward to possibly working on it this weekend. He didn't know yet what Xena would feel up to doing and he didn't want to push her to do anything she wasn't ready for.  
He locked his truck and walked up to the front door, yawning weakly and pushing the door open slowly as he let it fall back shut behind him. “Xena! I'm home.” he called, kicking off his shoes and pushing them close to the closet before he padded further into the house.

“I feel like you are misunderstanding me, Violet.” Kandomere sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger for a moment before he began driving into town, to get the things that she needed. “I am not trying to make you feel guilty, or inferior. I am only trying to explain. I get… am just..” He sighed before shaking his head. “I am too logical for my own good, sometimes. I can’t help it. I’ve spent decades like this.”

Alexeena was still not doing great, but, she was better. She had more or less been put into the witness protection program, or at least, it was similar. She was not to leave her house without escorts. There were too many extremist groups surfacing since the Inferni came to light that it was no longer safe for her and the way she lived here… And it was hard. Mostly, because she could not go to work and they had stripped her home of all alcohol. She hadn’t intended on being sober cold turkey and it was her least favorite thing in the past few hundred years.  
She was sitting on her couch, listening to music on the radio and working on her novel, though, progress was slow. It was hard for her to stay focused on almost anything. She wanted desperately to go back to work, but they wouldn’t let her. She heard Nick come home and a small smile crossed her lips. “I’m in the living room, Nicky!” She called back, forcing herself to sound more chipper than she felt.

Violet tilted her head back to look up at Kandomere, “I'm sorry. I'm just going to stop talking. Maybe we can have this conversation later and I can make more sense out of it. I'm still sorry I didn't tell you about the asthma.” she murmured and reached out to lay her hand on his thigh before closing her eyes and laying her head back against her seat. They had lots to do today and in the next few days, she didn't want to argue with him. Maybe later when they got home she would make more sense of things.

Nick knew that Xena was still struggling with the fact that she had to stay home and couldn't go to work but he tried to make things better for her by staying home with her and keeping her entertained. He also knew that the lack of alcohol during that first week and subsequently the last few days. He could smell her discomfort and the pain she was going through without it. But he hoped at least that his presence here with her made it better.   
Hearing her call back to him he couldn't help but smile and hurried inside, grinning to himself as he saw her sitting on the couch with her laptop settled in her lap and Maggie curled up by her feet. “There are my two favorite girls.” He said with a grin and came closer to flop down on the couch beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her into his chest. He had showered before coming home, so he actually smelled quite pleasant, a mix of his soft cologne and the bland shampoo they stocked at the station.  
“How are you feeling today?” He whispered to her and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her pointed ear, leaning his head down to press his forehead against hers.

Alexeena smiled as he came into the room and sat down beside her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before sighing and shaking her head. “I still feel like death that’s been warmed over. Everything hurts. Withdraw is horrible and it makes me regret my years of alcoholism, but only because it won’t kill me. My head throbs and it’s hard to do anything. Maggie has been taking good care of me…” She said before sighing, cupping his face. “I hate it here… My house has become my prison and I would do anything to get out of here… Hell, spending christmas with my father would be better than spending another minute in this house.” She said before looking back down at her laptop. She closed it and set it down on the coffee table before rubbing her eyes again. “I think I’ve maybe written a page today. I don’t remember the last time my progress was this slow.” She sighed before leaning against him again. “How was your day, Nick, kill anyone?” She teased.

Nick pressed his lips to hers lightly as she set her laptop aside, nuzzling her nose with his own before responding, “Your attempts at humor get worse every day you stay in this house.” He teased her right back, “But no. It was the usual. Noise complaints, drunk people vomiting in the car, couple crazies and a guy who took too many Viagra. That one was funny.” He chuckled and sighed, reaching up to cup her cheek again, “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Take your mind off the discomfort? Make dinner?” He sighed sadly, “I think I managed to convince Kandomere I'm a good bodyguard… we could go for a walk.” he suggested lightly, “Or go out to eat. Or drive the truck to the middle of nowhere in the dunes and put the air mattress in the bed, and I could make love to you until you beg for mercy, and then we watch the stars?” He was willing to do anything for her. She was his everything and he hated seeing her so miserable.

Alexeena laughed softly at his day and nodded her head before cupping his cheek gently. “Do you really want to risk going outside without getting clearance from Kandomere first? My, you are a brave one.” She laughed before slowly standing up. “I want to go to the beach. I just… I just want to spend some time standing in the ocean. I want to feel the waves against my skin and the air against my face. I think it would be good to reconnect with the world outside of this house, like that. Perhaps you can even convince Kandomere to join us, just to make sure that I am extra safe.” She said with a playful role of her eyes.

Nick looked down at her incredulously, “I don’t think so.” he laughed deeply, “He can’t hurt me, I protect his precious sister.” he whispered and stood up as well, reaching out to snag her hips in his hands and pull her against his body, “Then let’s go go the beach.” he whispered and kissed her passionately, his thumbs sliding over her hips to cup her backside gently, “Besides, from what I understand from Montague when I tried to contact him earlier, he took the next three days off of work to help his new live in girlfriend adjust.” he murmured teasingly, resting his forehead against hers for a moment, “Go put on some beach clothes, I’ll change too, and get a blanket and some snacks that your stomach can handle.” he murmured to her and gave her cheeks a squeeze before letting go and pulling away from her reluctantly. 

Alexeena laughed and rolled her eyes before kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while he spoke. Her eyes went wide when he said the word ‘girlfriend’. “Girlfriend? Kandomere has a girlfriend? Since when? That seems so unlike him, especially after his most recent divorce.” She said with a tone of surprise. “I’ll go put on some beach clothes. Call Kandomere. See if he and his… girlfriend… Would like to join us. He wants us to be a family again, right? I think this seems like a perfect time to start trying.” She said before disappearing up the stairs to change her clothes.

Nick chuckled lightly and nodded, “Montague was more than willing to talk about it because apparently Kandomere has been telling him about her. She was his intern secretary, and he's basically turned into her sugar daddy?” he said, “I think those were the words he used.” he admitted and smacked her backside as she walked away from him, “I'll give him a call, see what he thinks.” He agreed, watching her go before pulling out his phone and dialing the personal cell number that Kandomere had given him.

“My brother has lost his damn mind…” Alexeena murmured to herself while changing. She put on a plain, navy blue, one piece swimsuit underneath a baby blue sundress. “I have to meet her. I need to know what trouble my brother is getting into.” She called down to Nick. “Tell him that I'll pack a picnic for the four of us if he and his new lover would like to join us.”

“Will do babe!” He called up to her and held the phone to his ear as he waited. While they were driving in silence, Kandomere’s phone began to ring inside of Violet’s purse where she had stowed it. Rifling it out of the bag she looked at the screen and saw that it read ‘Jakoby’. Tilting her head to the side she swiped across the screen to answer and put it to her ear while glancing over at Kan as he drove, “Hello?” she said softly into the phone.  
Nick blinked at the soft sound of a woman's voice on the other end of the phone, but tried not to let it get to him, “Yes, Hello, my name is Nick Jakoby, and I am looking for Agent Kandomere on a personal matter… may I speak to him?” He asked and glanced up towards the stairs.  
Violet pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker, “You're on speaker Mr. Jakoby, Kandomere is driving at the moment.” she said in her soft, melodic voice.  
“Good morning Kandomere! Xena and I are going to have an outing at the beach, and she wanted to invite you and your new girlfriend along for a picnic. Since I heard you had taken some time off we thought it would be a good opportunity to have some family time and meet this woman of yours.” He rambled and then cleared his throat, “What do you say? It won't be for long, maybe an hour or so.”

Kandomere was more than surprised to hear Jakoby on the other line, even more surprise by Alexeena’s willingness to speak to him. What on earth caused that change of heart. The look on his face clearly showed his amazement at the words he was hearing and it took him a few moment to regain himself. “Good afternoon, Nick.” He said before looking at the clock and clearing his throat. “Violet and I are currently running some errands to help her get settled. How about I make you a deal. Send me the address and we can meet you at the beach in about an hour, and we can spend, oh… The rest of the afternoon there?” He offered before smiling toward Violet. “I think some extended leisure time would be good for everyone involved. I'm sure Alexeena isn't taking house arrest well. I'd like to let her outside for as long as possible… Violet as well.”  
Alexeena had stopped at the top of the stairs and closed her eyes. Hearing his voice made her chest tight. What on earth had she been thinking? Was it really time to end this fight that had existed for hundreds of years? I mean, she and Kandomere hadn't been on speaking terms since the end of his second marriage. She didn't even know how long ago that was, but he had clearly changed. The Kandomere she had known would never have considered yet another relationship. Not after the previous disasters he'd found himself in.

An incredibly excited look came over Violet’s face at the mention of going to the beach, beaming up at Kandomere and nodding her head excitedly as he agreed to meet Nick there in an hour after they finished their important errands.   
“The stuff at my house can wait until we are on our way home. The mall and admissions office shouldn't take long at all.” she agreed, holding the phone between Kandomere and herself as he spoke into the phone.  
“That sounds great! I'll let Xena know and we will meet you at the beach. Oh, and I'll text you where we will meet up. See you then!” Nick said, his deep voice chipper as he hung up the phone and turned around to see Alexeena standing at the top of the stairs, a smile crossing his lips at the sight of her, “Hey there beautiful.” He murmured, walking to the bottom of the stairs and waiting for her to come down the stairs to wrap his arms around her and kiss her on the lips lightly, “We now have a playdate for the rest of the afternoon.” he joked lightly and rubbed his thumb over the apple of her cheek, “I'll go change, if you get started on that picnic. I'll text him the address and get Maggie's stuff so she can go too.”

Alexeena shook her head slowly while she walked down the stairs. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. “I don't know if I'm ready for this, Nick…” She whispered nervously. “Kandomere and I haven't been close for a very, very long time… Once upon a time… We were best friends. Nearly inseparable. Mother joked that we were attached at the hip…” She said with a remorseful laugh. “That feels like lifetimes ago... I hope that perhaps this new girlfriend of his has been good for him. Maybe he's not the raging asshole he always used to be.” She said before kissing Nick again before releasing him and walking toward the kitchen. “I'll pack the basket now. I'll grab whatever sounds good. I'd like to stop by the store on our way. Grab some Gatorade and some Grapes. Good beach things to have.” She called over her shoulder.

Nick cradled her close to his chest as she voiced her fears, his forehead pressed against hers and his ears twitching slightly while he listened. “You'll do just fine. I know you will.” He whispered tenderly, his hands pausing on her hips, “I'll be right there close to you the whole time. If you decide you want to go home, then we go home. Okay?” He murmured and returned her kiss before letting her go so she could head into the kitchen. “Sounds good! You and Maggie can wait in the truck and I'll run in to grab them. Be right back!” He called back to her and jogged upstairs so he could change. He came back down a few minutes later in swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt, both straining slightly to contain his taunt muscled form, no matter how he tried to hide it the slight bulge of his length showed against the material of his shorts, even though he wasn't currently aroused.  
“Maggie, c’mere!” He called, to which the dog perked up instantly and sagged her whole body as she practically jumped up into Nick’s arms. “Easy girl, go get your leash and your ball.” He instructed her to which the dog barked and ran off into the house. While she did that Nick returned to the kitchen. “Anything else I can help with?” he asked.

Alexeena tried to keep calm as she organized a picnic for four. She knew absolutely nothing about what Kandomere or his girlfriend liked to eat. She packed a little of everything. A few sandwiches, cheeses, crackers, carrots and dip. She made sure she had plates and knives for the cheese. She put everything into her large, insulated, purple bag that was sitting on the counter. She grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and added those as well.  
Her heart was racing. She had not expected Kandomere to agree. She didn’t know the last time he took any time off of work. This new girl he’d met must really be something, if she convinced him she was worth taking time off for.  
She looked over at Nick when he came back into the kitchen and shook her head with a small smile. “No, I’m basically done, really. Just those couple of things we wanted to get from the grocery store.” She said with a nod of her head. “Then we can head out.”

Nick slipped his hand onto her hip and surveyed her work, “Looks great to me. Mags is ready to go, let's go get in the truck.” he murmured and pressed his lips to her temple, “It'll be okay. I promise. Kandomere has always been kind to me, despite the issues I've had with most elves. I think he really has changed from what you used to know.” He whispered and let go of her so he could pick up the bag and carry it out to the truck, helping Maggie into the back and holding Xena’s door for her so she could get in.  
The drive to the store didn't take long, neither did it take him long to buy grapes and gatorade. Within a half hour they were unloading their things at the beach, Nick letting Maggie off her leash to play in the water while he spread a blanket out on the sand.

Alexeena held the bag in her hands when she got out of his truck. It felt so nice, the hot air against her face and the breeze through her dark hair. It was afternoon, but the sun was still very warm. The air smelled like salt from the water. The waves crashed onto the shore and she smiled. It felt so good to be outside of her home. She followed Nick to the blanket he laid out and sat down, putting her bag in the sand beside her while looking longingly toward the ocean. “It’s such a beautiful day.”  
Kandomere and Violet had arrived not long after. He parked his slick black car next to Nick’s truck and killed the engine. He didn’t get out of the car yet. He only looked toward the beach. He could see Nick and Alexeena. How was he supposed to act? Like nothing had happened? Were they going to discuss all of these years? He looked down at the steering wheel before closing his eyes tightly. He turned to look at Violet and forced an uneasy smile. “As you may or may not remember… My sister really.. Mostly… She mostly hates me, or at least, she used to. Quite a bit. I just want to apologize to you right now. If this gets awkward or tense, we may have to leave. I just don’t want to get your hopes up, just in case we do not stay as long as expected.”

Nick smiled back at Alexeena as she stood close and let the wind blow her hair. He was glad she was already enjoying herself. He loved seeing her happy, and the last week she certainly had not been. “It is nice here, isn't it?” He asked, looking back towards the truck to see Kandomere’s car pull up beside it, though they didn't get out right away.  
Violet looked up at Kandomere and gave him a genuine smile, “Even if we only spend maybe ten minutes here Kan?” she whispered, “It will be ten minutes I get to spend here with you, at the beach. So… I don't mind if we have to leave. I'll just be glad to meet your sister and her boyfriend, and be here with you.” she assured him gently, leaning across the car to kiss him, the action quite rough before she pulled back, grinning all the while, and got out of the car. She kicked off her shoes and carried them in one hand as she walked out onto the beach, pausing and turning around to wait for Kandomere with her hand stretched towards him.

Alexeena laughed quietly as she looked up at Nick, raising a hand to block the sun slightly. “It is nice here. I’ve always loved the water. Mother told me I should have been born a Mermaid, not an elf.” She laughed quietly before she turned and saw a young woman with bright red hair outside of a car. Clearly human, she could smell it.  
Kandomere kissed her back and groaned softly when she got out of the car. He hoped this would go better than he was expecting it to. He got out of the car and follow suit, removing his shoes and socks before stepping onto the warm sand. He walked toward Nick and Alexeena, waving a hand toward them nervously.  
Alexeena’s eyes went wide while they approached. She turned to look at Nick with wide eyes. “She is human? Did you know about this?” She whispered in Orcish. She didn’t care of Kandomere heard her, but she certainly didn’t want to make this poor girl uncomfortable just because she was surprised.

Nick glanced over at the two coming towards them, his eyes widening in surprise as Alexeena spoke, “I had no idea she was human. Montague never mentioned it.” He whispered back to her in Orcish, coming to stand next to where she sat and crouched down next to her, “She must be special.” He whispered against her ear in English this time, going quiet as the other two drew closer.  
Violet took his hand in hers whether he liked it or not as they got closer, making a show of it being for support as she teetered in the sand. She knew he didn't like to make contact with her in public if he could help it but they were practically the only ones on this beach today as it was the middle of a normal work day, and the beach was quite secluded. “Hello!” She called to the orc and elf standing by the beach blanket. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was nervous, but she was doing her best to be friendly.   
“Hey! Glad you could make it Kandomere! Care to introduce us to your lady friend?” Nick asked as he stood up again, rolling his shoulders and settling his hands on his hips, trying not to look intimidating. He knew how most humans felt about him.  
Violet’s bright purple eyes went wide as she focused on Nick, a gasp leaving her throat, “You didn't tell me your sister was dating the hero medal cop!” She chirped at Kandomere, nudging him in the side and letting go of his hand to hurry up to Nick and shake his hand, “I'm a big fan! I think it's great that the police force is starting to hire more diverse people now!” She giggled and let go of his hand then, her cheeks flushed, “I'm sorry, I'm Violet. It's nice to meet both of you.” she said, nibbling on her lip.  
Nick couldn't help but laugh and nod his head, “It's alright. Nice to meet you Violet. You can call me Nick.”

“Of course he would fail to mention she’s a human.” Alexeena murmured in orcish with a hint of irritation before standing up from the spot where she had been sitting. She watched as both of them approached and much to her surprise, the girl approached Nick first. She hadn’t expected a human to start immediately with an Orc instead of an Elf, especially if she was dating an elf. She watched their exchange with cautious eyes before finally turning her attention toward her brother. Though he looked young and always would, he was an old man, just trying to keep up.  
“It’s good to see you, Kandomere.” Alexeena said quietly before nodding her head toward Violet. “It’s nice to see that you’ve decided to try again. It has been a while, hasn’t it?”  
“Hello Alexeena.” Kandomere said with a small smile before setting his shoes down on the ground. He watched Violet talking with Nick and couldn’t help but chuckle. “I didn’t mention it, because it doesn’t matter. If you are impressed by that, you’ll probably be shocked to know that Alexeena is actually a writer. Her pen name is Alice Hepbern. You might recall the name from the news a couple of weeks back.” He explained before placing a hand on Violet’s shoulder and placing a small kiss on her temple.  
“Have you lost your damn mind?” Alexeena said with wide eyes while focused intently on her brother. She said these words in elvish, hoping that Violet did not speak the language. She could not remember the last time that Kandomere had shown that kind of affection to anyone. He didn’t even touch his ex-wife in public for several years. Not only that, but the way he so casually mentioned information. He must not have been able to separate the fact that she was a lover now, not an employee.  
Not to mention that, but she was currently under government protection after the kidnapping and the business with the wand. He, as part of the FBI, knew better than to speak and behave so casually in public.

Nick was still chuckling slightly, though he went quiet as Kandomere began to speak, showing such obvious affection for the girl standing beside him. It was something he had never seen from the man before, at least, he always seemed stoic and without flaws, to see him happy and engaging in physical contact was amazing to him. He flinched however at Alexeena’s words, glancing towards Violet who stood next to Kandomere.   
At the mention of Alexeena’s pen name, Violet instantly perked up, however as she parted her lips to express how much she loved Alexeena’s work, she spoke instead. While it had been a few years since she took any Elvish in high school, the intonation of the words, and a few that she remembered from the phrase Alexeena said to Kandomere instantly took the wind out of her sails. Biting onto her lower lip and forcing a breath out through her nose to calm the pain in her chest, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I love your books.” Violet said softly though she didn’t look up at Alexeena, instead glancing over at the dog who was bouncing around behind Nick, “I’m gonna go play with the dog, Kandomere. You should probably talk to your sister alone.” she murmured and let go of Kan’s hand to venture away from the group. Dropping her shoes by the blanket she jogged down to the water's edge and picked up the stick that Maggie had been waving around and threw it for her out into the water, watching as she chased after it and then brought it back.   
Nick exhaled through his nose and looked down at Alexeena, “You know better than to assume someone doesn’t speak your language, Xena…” he said softly to her and slid his hand onto her back, “She’s right though. You two should talk. I’ll go keep Violet company.” he said softly and kissed her forehead before he too walked down to the edge of the water, speaking quietly to Violet as they took turns throwing the stick for Maggie. 

“You of all people, Alexeena? That’s rich.” Kandomere said with a small scoff before looking over at Violet with a look of dismay as she continued speaking before walking toward the shore. He wished she had stopped talking. Alexeena hadn’t deserved those kind words, not after what she had said. Once Violet and Nick were out of earshot, he continued again. “You, of all people, to make a scene about someones ra-”  
“No.” Alexeena corrected, holding a finger up to silence him temporarily. “This has nothing to do with the fact that she is a human, Kandomere. This has to do with you. Are you out of your mind? Did something at work finally happen to break you? I’ve never heard you throw around classified information since you were in the academy and could not stop your excitement.” She hissed coldly. “If she didn’t know who I was, she didn’t need to know. She was fine with seeing Nick as a hero. Why did you have to say anything? And kissing her? You know that paints a target on her back.”  
“You say that like I don’t know it.” Kandomere snapped back impatiently. “You being Alice is hardly classified. Heavily buried, sure, but not classified. If it was classified, you wouldn’t be able to tell anyone either, so don’t you dare play that card on me.” He said sternly before glaring at her. “Maybe I don’t want to do this anymore. In all of these years, I’ve never before considered retiring, or doing something else with my time. I always thought that,if I was going to live forever, I should do something good with my time. Or do something dangerous until it killed me. But maybe I don’t want to do that anymore. I don’t want to hide and close myself off for the good of people who have never even heard of me. I’ve decided that I want to be happy, Alexeena. If you can’t accept that, maybe you need to reevaluate yourself this time.” He sighed before running his hand through his hair and taking a deep breath through his nose.  
“Retiring? For a woman who will only live seventy? Eighty more years, if you are lucky? That’s a blink of an eye Kandomere.” Alexeena said with a slight shake of her head. “Don’t give up your life for something so temporary.”  
“I’ve gone through three marriages, Alexeena. Even with elves, nothing is permanent. You know as well as I do that Nick will not live as long as you do, either. I’m not here to lecture you. I like him, and I support you being with him. All I ask is for you to do the same for me.”  
“I…” Alexeena started before sighing and looking over her shoulder toward Violet and Nick, shaking her head slightly before looking at Kandomere. “You’re right. I can’t argue with you when you’re right.” She said before closing her eyes. “I’ve just… I’ve spent so long being mad at you, that all I do is find reasons to be mad at you. That’s not your fault, that’s mine and I.. I’m sorry.” She apologized before opening her eyes again. “She really is quite lovely, and, if she makes your stoic demeanor crumble into a smile every now and again, even better.”  
“Thank you.” Kandomere said with a sincere smile before reaching out to grab her arm, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing her on her forehead. “You will always be my baby sister. If we can’t support each other, how the hell else can we expect anyone else to?” He questioned before pulling away and looking down at her. “I want you to apologize to her when she comes back over here.”

Violet was quiet as she threw the stick for Maggie, eventually wading out into the water with Nick by her side, both opting to remain silent for a little while as they took turns throwing the stick. Finally Nick spoke, “I don’t think she meant it like that. Xena is usually very tolerant… and she is the most for desegregation person I have ever met. I think she was just… surprised.” he murmured quietly, passing the stick back and forth between his hands before he threw it back out into the water, looking down at his legs where the water lapped at his thighs. They had waded out quite a ways, though Violet didn’t go any further than that.  
The water was lapping almost to her hips, she was much shorter than the rest of them and it showed with how deep the water was on her. However, she couldn’t swim to save her life, and she wouldn’t go out any further, “If I knew her, I’m sure I would think the same, Nick.” she said with a twitch of her lips though it didn’t turn into anything more, “But I don’t know her. And It still hurts. Maybe we can talk more once they get out what they need to. Until then… I’ll stay right here with you and your dog.” she said decisively and threw the stick that Maggie brought back to her.   
“I’m glad you at least have a head on your shoulders. Means we don’t have to worry about Kandomere so much. I know he is a federal agent and all, but sometimes I feel like he is more scatterbrained than a squirrel. You seem to ground him and keep him on track, at least… from what I’ve heard and seen. You were one of the longest lasting interns he had. And…” Nick exhaled and glanced over his shoulder at Alexeena and Kandomere, “I’ve never seen him smile. Not once. But today, I’ve seen him do it more than once. And I have a feeling that is all to do with you. Xena will warm up to you. Try not to worry about it.”  
Violet glanced up at him and smiled gently as well, nodding her head, “Thanks Nick. I think I needed to hear that.” she whispered, and a big grin came over her face as she turned towards Nick and quickly swept her arm across the surface of the water to douse him in a splash of water.  
Nick sputtered and spit water to the side, coughing and laughing as he in turn splashed her back and drenched her from head to toe. She had picked up a bikini at the mall while they were there and changed in the car on the way, but her white blouse was soaked through and showed off the purple striped bikini.  
Violet laughed and shook herself, her red hair plastered to her face and the back of her neck though the bun had managed to hold up, “God.” she chuckled, “Alright. I think we’re even.” she giggled and wiped the water from her face, glancing over her shoulder to see Kandomere and Alexeena hugging it out, and she let out a sigh of relief. It wooshed from her lungs in one big exhale and she nodded to NIck, who followed her back up to the shore, padding across the sand to the blanket, “Looks like you two worked it out a bit.” Nick said gently, grinning devilishly as he advanced towards Alexeena, still dripping wet with his arms extended towards her.


End file.
